These Are the Days of Our Lives
by Darkpurplelighter
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Curtis are still alive and raising three boys, all of whom face challenges and obstacles to overcome in their everyday lives.
1. Just Another Night

XXXXXX

_Author's note-Just to avoid confusion, this is an AU from the story, different circumstances around the characters. Most things will be kept the same, others will be different. The year for example has been changed to 1969, and the Curtis brothers are only two years apart. Darry(18), Sodapop(soon to be 16), and Ponyboy(14). Johnny also won't be showing up until later chapters. _

It was going on 9:40 at night on September 1, 1969. Darryl Curtis Senior sat in his recliner reading in the living room of his house as a small fire was lit in the fire place. He was enjoying the quite.

Quite was rare in the Curtis house. His three sons were all out tonight with friends, enjoying their last night of freedom before they had to go back to school the next day.

His wife Linda Curtis was probably up in their room, sewing. It was an old hobby of hers.

Darryl sat the book down on his chest for a second to look over at the clock. It was almost ten, they should be back home soon.

As soon as he thought that, he looked up to see the front door open and was unsurprised to see his oldest son Darry walk through the door.

Darry was eighteen and would be entering his final year at Will Rogers High School. Darry had taken his education seriously ever since junior high, getting straight A's in every subject. He rarely missed a day of school. If he was sick Linda had to practically beg Darry to stay home from school. That wasn't necessary for the other kids.

No doubt he would be going to college under a scholarship. Darryl was real proud of his son.

"Hey dad," Darry greeted when he walked into the living room. He had spent the night on the town with his best friend Paul Holden and their girlfriends.

"Hey, how's Paul?"

"He's fine. We just want get this last year over with, so we can go to college."

"You figure out which one you want to go to?"

"Not yet."

"Well, that's okay. You've still got plenty of time."

"Yeah, I guess. Good night Dad."

"Good night."

Darry walked upstairs and into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

About ten minutes later, Darryl's youngest son Ponyboy came through the door with his friend Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews. He was nicknamed Two-Bit because he was always wisecracking, always got his two-bit's in.

Almost everyone thought Two-Bit was a goofball, but after the years Darryl got to know him, he knew he was anything but. Two-Bit had a good head on his shoulders.

Ponyboy would be entering ninth grade, his last year in junior high school.

He was coming back from a night at the movies with Two-Bit and Dallas Winston, a friend of Two-Bit's.

"How ya doing Mr. Curtis?" Two-Bit greeted.

"Fine, Two-Bit. How was the movies?"

"Uh, it's was pretty good, but Pony got scared a couple of times."

"I did not!" Pony yelled and jumped on his friend. Darryl shook his head and lifted up his feet as the two boys rolled across the floor, wrestling and cursing at each other.

Meanwhile, at a party at Buck Merrill's place, Sodapop Curtis was standing by a pool table preparing to take a shot. He looked over at the clock and saw it was getting late, he knew his curfew and also knew he shouldn't be here, his parents had always told him to stay away from Buck's place, but Steve insisted he come with him.

Soda searched the place and saw his best friend Steve Randle was sitting by the bar, flirting with an older girl.

"Do you have a husband? A boyfriend?" Steve asked the girl sitting next to him. She smiled in return.

"No."

"Alright, it may just be that I'm drunk or something, but I'm going to leave you my phone number and we can talk more."

"Okay," she said and walked up to him about to give him a kiss on the lips when Steve was grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled away. Steve spun around to see that an older man his size had grabbed him and had an angry look on his face.

"Stay away from my woman," the man growled.

"What'd you just say?" Steve glared as he approached the man.

"I said, touch her and die asshole."

"Stay out of this Billy," the woman yelled. "It's over between us!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

Then in a flash, Steve snatched a bottle of the table and swung, cracking it across Billy's head. The woman screamed and others around the bar jumped back as glass was sent everywhere.

"Now get off your ass and fight man!" Steve spat the words out, his eyes glinting with anger. He was about to pull Billy to his feet when he was punched in the back of the head from behind and fell to the floor.

Soda looked up when he heard all the commotion and saw Steve was getting jumped from behind.

"Hey!" He yelled, throwing away the pool cue and ran over, tackling the guy to the ground and began slugging him as hard as he could. He raised his hand to strike him again but the guy got his leg up and shoved him back. Soda stumbled and lost his balance, hitting the top of his head on the pool table. Steve was grappling with a bloody Billy for a minute before Steve was pulled away from Buck.

"Cut it out! You guys are gonna get me shut down!"

Buck walked over and pulled Soda up too and dragged them both to the front door and tossed them out.

"And stay out! You damn kids are too young to be here anyway! You're gonna end up getting me in worse trouble!"

Steve got up and brusted grass and dirt off himself.

"Well, want to find the next party?" He asked his friend.

"No way! My dad is gonna kill me!" Soda said as he glanced at his watch and knew he was past his curfew.

Back at the house, Ponyboy and Two-Bit were still going at it. They circled each other briefly before Two-Bit decided to take the first shot.

Two-Bit pulled Ponyboy into a half-nelson, as Pony tried turning himself over again, a pain shot through his hip.

"Ouch!" Pony shrieked. Immediately, Two-Bit let go and Pony let out a laugh as he took him by surprise and reversed him so that he had him straddled and pinned to the ground.

"Jeez have you been taking Darry's steroids or something?" Two-Bit asked. Darryl laughed at Two-Bit's comment and looked over at the clock and saw it was past 11:00.

"Okay, Ponyboy it's time for bed. You want to be well rested for your first day of school tomorrow."

"Yeah, Pony. You want me to come up and tuck you in?" Two-Bit asked and laughed as he dodged when Ponyboy took a playful swing at him. He started running towards the door.

"I'll be here in the morning to pick you up!" Two-Bit called up before running out the front door and slamming the screen behind him.

Ponyboy took a deep breath and looked over at his dad.

"I can't believe this is gonna be my last year in junior high."

"I know kiddo, you're growing up so fast." Darryl said and gave his fourteen year old son a pat on the shoulder.

As Pony turned and walked up the stairs, Darryl looked at the clock again and noticed that there was only one left, and he was starting to get behind on his curfew.

But then again, he should have expected it. Sodapop, his second oldest son was entering his first year at high school.

Soda hated school, he thought it was boring and a waste of time. Soda came close to failing his previous year, but when the threat of summer school came at him, he shaped up and with help from his brothers, he passed.

Darryl turned off the light in the living room and walked over to the stairs when the front door opened and Soda walked in. He instantly froze and looked down at the floor, knowing he was late. He gave him a stern look, then stared at the small cut Soda had on his forehead, knowing his son was probably out doing something he wasn't suppose to.

"You're late."

Soda looked down at his watch.

"Only fifteen minutes."

"Still makes me worry, especially around here."

"I know, sorry."

Darryl frowned as Soda stared at the carpet.

"Look…I know you aren't happy about having to go back to school tomorrow. But just think, only three more years and you're done."

"_Only _three years?"

"Darry did it, you can do it."

Soda still didn't look convinced.

"Plus Steve will be with you the whole time. And you've got a birthday coming up in a few weeks."

"Yippee," Soda responded sarcastically.

"Come here you little punk!" Darryl said and grabbed his son in a headlock and began giving him a noogie.

"Dad! Cut it out!" He yelled trying to pull away from him.

"Okay, go get ready for bed!"

"Hey Sodapop." Ponyboy greeted at the top of the stairs.

"Hey." He said softly. "Ain't it your bed time?"

"I wanted to wait for you." Ponyboy said.

Soda grinned and led his little brother over to the room he shared with him. Ponyboy use to share a room with Darry but when he entered high school, Mom and Dad insisted that Ponyboy share a room with Soda to let Darry have his own space.

Sodapop didn't mind having Ponyboy share a room with him, or when Ponyboy would get in bed with him after a bad dream.

"Where's Darry?" Soda asked as he got in bed.

"He's in the shower." Pony answered, getting into the bed next to his.

Darryl turned off all the nights downstairs and walked into his room and saw his wife already in bed.

"Oh come on, you can't be that tired."

"No, but I have to go in early for work tomorrow." Linda responded.

Linda worked at the hospital and agreed to fill in for somebody who was claiming to be sick on her day off.

"I don't understand why you do these sorts of things. Nobody ever does the same for you at that place."

"I'm nice," Linda responded and smiled at him.

"You're too nice."

Darryl got into bed and kissed her.

"Good night Linda."

"Good night," she responded as he turned off the lights and the two of them closed their eyes, as just another night passed by.


	2. The Morning After

XXXXXX

The next day Linda was awakened by a repetitive 'squeak,' 'squeak,' 'squeak,' of the mattress springs as Ponyboy bounced on her queen-sized bed.

Normally in the mornings, this was Sodapop and Pony's time to spend roughhousing. Until recently, Darry had been a participant in the mayhem as well, but had gone into retirement soon after he turned eighteen, telling his father, "I'm getting too old for that kinda stuff."

Linda looked over at the clock and saw it was six-forty.

"You're starting to get lazy Ponyboy. You're ten minutes later than usual."

Pony laughed as she sat up and poked him in the ribs. Even though Ponyboy had turned fourteen over the summer, she would always think of him as her baby.

"How did you sleep last night? Did you hear the thunder?"

Ponyboy shook his head as he made his final bounce. He landed on his bottom in the center of the big bed.

"No, I slept good. I guess because I knew Soda was there."

"Are you ready to go back to school?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Linda sighed as Ponyboy got up and started using the mattress as a trampoline again.

"Are your brothers up?" She asked.

"Sodapop's downstairs eating, Darry's still asleep." Pony answered as he bounced on the bed one last time before jumping off and landing on the floor. Linda winced.

"Pony, I've told you more than once not to do that. You could break your foot or leg pulling that stunt. Don't do it again, understand?"

"Yes."

"Now do me a favor and go wake Darry up. Then come downstairs to eat."

"Okay, Mom!" Ponyboy said as he ran for the hallway.

Linda shook her head and smiled as her youngest disappeared from view.

Darry had been dozing on and off since he'd heard Sodapop get up that morning.

"Darry! Hey Darry! It's time to get up, breakfast is ready."

Darry pretended to be asleep with the hope that Ponyboy would give up his efforts and go downstairs, he knew this ploy would buy him only a few extra minutes of peace. If Pony couldn't rouse him, their mother would appear in the doorway demanding he get up. There was no way Darry could ignore her like he could his younger brother.

The room had grown quiet once again, and Darry had just convinced himself he would soon be hearing his mother's voice, when that notion was erased from his mind.

Ponyboy made a running lead and landed on top of Darry with a rebel yell. "Wake up, Darry!" Ponyboy tickled his brother's ribs. "Wake Up!"

Between his laughter, Darry threatened, "You better knock it off if you know what's good for you, squirt."

The tickling didn't cease, but instead, increased.

"I mean it, Pony! Stop it, or you'll pay the price."

Darry arched his back and rolled away from his sibling. He reached up and grasped Pony's wrists, putting an end to his little brother's fun. With Ponyboy still sitting on his stomach giggling, Darry tried to look as stern as possible.

"That's a horrible way to be woken up. You're gonna pay for this, Pony."

"No, I'm not. Now get up! Mom says breakfast is ready."

Ponyboy started climbing off his brother, only to have Darry flip him on his back. The older boy pinned the younger to the bed and another round of tickling started.

"I'll teach you to tickle me. You better remember who the big brother is around here."

"Darry, stop! Stop!" Pony begged, the feather-light touches over his ribs unbearable, as he pleaded breathlessly between giggles for mercy.

"You know the rules. Say uncle." Darry grinned as he continued.

"Uncle," Ponyboy finally yelled, now having tears in his eyes from laughing.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Darry, pl-ea-s-e." Pony begged again.

"Hmm." He said as if thinking it over. "No, this is actually very fun," Darry said after he pretended to think about it and attacking his little brothers sides and ribs again.

Ponyboy's screams of laughter echoed off the walls as Darry hit every sensitive spot along his ribs, trailing down his stomach, and then back up to his ribs again.

"Please...no more." Pony managed to say before busted out laughing again as Darry leaned back and began tickling his feet.

"You boys are going to be late!" Came their mother's voice. Darry finally stopped and got up to get dressed while Pony layed on the bed, totally exhausted, his whole body turned to jello.

Linda walked downstairs and into the kitchen were Sodapop and Darryl were sitting at the table, eating. She gave her husband's shoulder a squeeze as she walked past him.

Darryl looked up at his wife and smiled. Soon Ponyboy and Darry walked in fully dressed.

"It sounded like World War III had broken out up there. What's was going on?" Darryl asked his sons.

"Nothing," Darry responded.

"Nothing," Pony echoed.

Darryl didn't question any further about the roughhousing he had heard. The three of them were fiercely loyal to one another, and would rarely complain or grouse over the typical day-to-day happenings that came with being siblings.

A couple of minutes after they began eating, Pony heard the sound of a cars horn from outside.

"That must be Two-Bit," Ponyboy said and got up, grabbing his back pack.

"Have a nice day at school," Mrs. Curtis called.

"I will, bye mom, bye dad!"

As soon as Pony ran out of the house and approached Two-Bit's car, the car slowly began to drive away.

"Hey, Two-Bit stop!" Pony yelled running after it.

The car didn't stop and Ponyboy ran faster. Suddenly Two-Bit slammed on the breaks and Pony ran past the car. He looked back and saw Two-Bit laughing his head off.

"Idiot," Pony muttered under his breath as opened the door and got into the backseat with Two-Bit's little sister, Karen.

When Ponyboy had become friendly with Two-Bit after he first met him in junior high, he was soon introduced to Karen who was the same age as him.

She had long light brown hair, and clear blue eyes. Karen was loyal, kind, and generous to a fault. A fiery little red head.

Steve found that out soon after he once called her a 'puny girl'; Karen bloodied Steve's nose and she and Ponyboy became fast friends after that.

"Can I see your schedule?" Pony asked her.

Karen reached into her pocket and handed him the piece of paper. Pony took it and examined it with his own.

"Dang, you and I only have one class together," he said, handing it back to her.

Karen just shrugged, not saying anything.

"Are you okay? Bad night?"

"You could say that," she finally responded.

As Two-Bit continued to drive, Ponyboy finally noticed that Dally wasn't in the front seat.

"Where's Dally?"

"Uh, I tried to wake him, but he told me to fuc-" he looked back at his little sister, he didn't like to cuss in front of her. "Well, he told me he wasn't going. I'll just leave it at that."

Before Pony could ask anything more, Two-Bit stopped in front of Berryhill Junior High School.

"Okay, kiddies. Have a nice day at school," Two-Bit grinned.

Karen reached up and gave him a playful slap to the back of the head.

"Ow!"

Pony grinned and did that same.

"Ow! Your welcome for the ride!"

Back at the house, Darry placed his dish in the sink and was about to offer Sodapop a ride but when he turned he saw him racing out the front door.

"What was that about?"

"He must be getting a ride with Steve," his dad responded.

"I should have told him to wait when he came down, I wanted you to show him around. Show him that high school isn't _that_ bad," Linda said.

Darry shrugged and grabbed his back pack.

"I'm sure he'll do fine. Don't worry."

"Have a good day," Darryl said.

"You too, see you later," he responded and walked out the door to his old beat up truck.

Darry drove for several minutes until pulling up in the student's parking lot and parking his truck. He got out and noticed a couple of spots down from him his friend Paul parking his brand new mustang.

While Darry never said anything, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealously towards Paul. His parents were rich and could buy him pretty much anything he wanted.

Paul grinned when he saw Darry approaching him. He threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Ready to go buddy? Just nine more months in this crap hole and we're out of here."

Darry nodded and they began to walk up to the school.

"Guess that little scar of yours didn't get better over the summer, huh?" Paul asked.

"This?" Darry laughed as he touched the small mark he had on his cheek gingerly. "Hey, it comes with being a star football player. Plus, the girls are crazy about it."


	3. Soda and Steve

XXXXXX

After parking in the school's student parking lot, Sodapop and Steve walked through the doors of Will Rogers High School. They walked past the gym and observed the glass cases that held a multitude of trophies the school's teams have won over the years.

"Hey Steve, doesn't your dad work here?" Sodapop asked, and immediately regretted it. His father was a hot topic for Steve.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking, any chance we'll run into him?"

"Not likely, he's the track coach. Planning on taking track?"

Soda shook his head.

"Me neither."

"This place is much bigger than Berryhill," Soda said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Steve agreed as they walked through the hall, trying to find their classes. Lucky for them their schedules were nearly identical, they had everything together except for History class.

"Where the hell's the damn art room?" Steve wondered out loud.

"Relax, we've still got time before class starts. Let's see if we can find any of our old classmates." Soda grinned.

They walked around the corner and kept going straight until they saw two familiar faces standing by a row of lockers; Bob Sheldon and Randy Anderson. Sodapop groaned when he saw them.

The two pairs of boys had hated each other since they first met in the eight grade. Throughout two years of name calling and pranks, it finally escalated into a physical confrontation and things didn't work out so well for the socs.

By this time they had cornered a greaser girl by the lockers, Bob grabbed her arm to prevent her from getting away.

"Don't be like that," Bob teased, wagging his finger at her.

Randy laughed.

"Yeah, give Bob a kiss. Make him feel better."

"I'd rather kiss a horse's ass," the girl responded causing Soda and Steve to laugh slightly.

Bob glared at her menacingly.

"Aren't you a mouthy little greaser girl?" he asked in a low voice. "Well, you better stop snapping if you know what's good for you. We don't like mouthy greaser gals."

"I hope we don't have any classes with these two assholes," Steve said, loud enough for them to hear. Bob and Randy turned and both sneered when they saw the two greasers.

"Look who it is Randy," Bob said, letting go of the girl who ran away. "The two queers."

"That's funny coming from someone the way you're dressed," Soda laughed.

"What? Don't hate us just because we can afford decent clothes," Randy responded.

"Yeah, and I would have thought for sure that you would have failed ninth grade," Bob said, referring to Soda. "What did you get on one of your report cards? Straight D's?"

Soda glared at him and took a step forward but Steve put a hand on his shoulder. Steve was a little surprised, usually he was the one who lost his temper. He looked back at them.

"You better watch your mouth socs. You remember what happened last time you pissed us off…your blood was all over our hands."

Before any of them could continue a voice called out Sodapop's name.

"Hey Soda! There you are."

Soda and Steve looked over to see Darry walking towards them.

"Why did you take off so quick? Mom wanted me to show you around."

"Oh, that's okay Darry, me and Steve already looked around," Soda responded looking over Darry's shoulder and glared at Bob and Randy for a second before they turned around and walked off. The bell then suddenly went off.

"Can you tell us where the art room is?" Soda asked.

"It's down the hall, last room on the right," Darry answered.

"Thanks Darry."

"No problem, see you at home."

As soon as Soda and Steve reached the art room they sat down next to each other and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

The teacher Mrs. Brooks was now standing in front of the class and began to call role.

"Sodapop Curtis?" The teacher called.

Steve raised his hand and Soda snickered.

"Sodapop…that's an interesting name,"

"Yeah…my parents did some serious drugs when they were teenagers."

Steve turned his head to see Soda glaring at him.

The teacher went on until she reached Steve's name.

"Steven Randle?"

Sodapop raised his hand and Steve chuckled.

"Steve Randle," the teacher repeated. "I think my cousin mentioned you to me once. She's a substitute teacher at Berryhill. I hear you're a little bit of a trouble maker."

"Yeah, I'm kind of a jerk."

Soda looked over to see Steve giving him a warning look. He stuck his tongue out at him.

After art was over, the two boys went from class to class, to lunch and then to their last class of the days. They got introduced to their new teachers and new classmates. Steve thought the day was going pretty fast but Soda on the other hand thought it was hanging on like a bad cold.

It probably didn't help that he looked up at the clock bascially every five minutes, counting down the seconds in what seemed like an eternity before the final bell of the day rang and they were both standing in the kitchen in the Curtis house, chugging down glasses of chocolate milk.

Soda finished his before Steve and slammed his glass on the counter.

"Beat ya," Soda grinned and then belched.

Steve narrowed his eyes as Soda walked over to the calendar and put an X through today's date.

"Just three more weeks" Soda smiled. "Just three more weeks."

"I've never seen you so excited about your birthday before. What's up? You're parents doing anything special?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, I don't really care."

"Than what are you so happy about?"

"Because man, I'm turning 16!"

"So what? Because you'll be the same age as me again? I'm still gonna be a couple of months older than you."

"Not that."

"You can get your driver's license?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"You moron, don't you get it? When I turn sixteen I'll be old enough to drop out!" Soda grinned.

Steve gaped at his friend.

"Drop out? Of school?"

"Of course."

Steve couldn't believe it. He knew Sodapop hated school, but he never thought he would go so far as to drop out.

"No…Soda, no. You can't drop out."

"Why not?"

"Because man, we've known each other since grade school. We've only got three years left, than we'll be graduating together."

"You'll be graduating before me anyway. I'll never get out of the tenth grade."

"Sure you will," Steve said.

Soda shook his head.

"No I won't. Hell, sometimes I use to hear Darry swearing over his homework and look how smart he is."

"Soda, your parents will never let you drop out."

"Yes they will. I've been struggling with my school work ever since junior high. Face it man, I'm dumb."

"No your not," Steve said, not believing that Sodapop was saying this about himself.

"Yeah I am. Come on, let's go find some action."


	4. Ponyboy and TwoBit

XXXXXX

After school was over, Two-Bit picked Ponyboy and Karen up in his car and took them back to his place. The three of them were currently in the backyard, Karen was relaxing in a chair drinking ice tea while Pony and Two-Bit were bouncing on a trampoline the Matthew's had, wrestling with each other.

Two-Bit rolled Ponyboy over onto his stomach and then straddled his back. He then interlaced his fingers underneath Ponyboy's chin and pulled back, wrenching his neck in a camel clutch hold.

After Pony called "uncle" Two-Bit released him and the score was three to three. Pony then watched as Karen got up silently and walked back into the house.

"Is she okay?" Ponyboy asked while getting up. "She hardly said a word all day."

"Ah, she's just upset about the fight my folks had last night," Two-Bit answered.

"Fight?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't hear it with they way they were yelling at each other." The Curtis house was only a couple of houses down from the Matthew's.

Pony shrugged and looked back at the house.

"I hope she's okay. Maybe I should go in and talk to her?"

Two-Bit playfully narrowed his eyes and bounced behind Ponyboy, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a chokehold.

"You thinkin' about getting with my little sister Ponyboy?"

"No," he grunted.

Ponyboy pulled Two-Bit's arms from his neck and turned himself around so he was pinning Two-Bit down. He reached back and grabbed one of his legs and pulled back, counting to three.

"She's a friend of mine," Pony said. "That's it, just a friend."

Meanwhile inside, Karen refilled her drink and was about to turn when she ran into somebody's lean, hard build.

She looked up to see Dallas Winston standing over her, staring down at her with his icy blue eyes.

"Sorry," she said. Karen had known Dally ever since he moved to Tulsa last year and Two-Bit befriended him. How he did that was any ones guess. She was still terrified of him.

"You're brother home?" Dally asked.

Karen nodded.

"Outside with Ponyboy."

Dally walked outside to see Two-Bit and Ponyboy rolling around on the trampoline until the older boy caught the younger in a headlock.

"Call uncle!"

"Never!"

"I'll cut off your air!"

Dally rolled his eyes and then yelled out;

"Hey Two-Bit, can you stop being a moron for a minute?"

Two-Bit looked over when he heard his voice.

"Hey Dally!" Two-Bit said and jumped up. "Let me guess, you want to join us?"

"Hardly, I think my blade dropped out of my pants when I slept over hear last night."

"Oh yeah."

Two-Bit jumped off the trampoline and started walking into the house. Before he went in he turned around and looked back at Ponyboy.

"Stay here, we're not finished yet."

"I'm still winning," Ponyboy grinned.

Dally walked with Two-Bit into the house and followed him upstairs.

"I took it into my room when I found it. Good thing I did or my parents would have used it on each other if they saw it."

"The fight was that bad?" Dally asked. He had arrived shortly after it had ended.

"Yeah, my dad keeps coming home really late. I think my mom thinks he's having an affair. They might get divorced," Two-Bit responded in a low voice, so Karen didn't overhear.

Dally remained quite as they entered Two-Bit's room. He grabbed the switchblade off the stand and handed it to Dally who placed it in his back pocket.

"So, why do you need it so badly?" Two-Bit asked.

"Oh, I'm having a thing with Shepard tonight. Things might get dirty."

"I guess I shouldn't wake you for school tomorrow either."

"I would say…no," Dally grinned.

Two-Bit shook his head. He never understood Dally's relationship with Tim Shepard. They would be best buddies one minute, and trying to kill each other the next.

"You know…" Two-Bit began. "If you and Shepard got into the proper position you two could relieve some of that sexual tension."

Dally shut his eyes and grinded his teeth together.

"Two-Bit…"

"Yes?"

"Run."

Two-Bit did.

He quickly raced out of his room and down the stairs as fast as his feet could go as he heard Dally chasing after him. The two sped through the kitchen, Dally close to catching Two-Bit when Two-Bit ran to the front door and threw it open when he almost crashed into his mother, who screamed in surprise.

"Mom! Sorry," Two-Bit said, taking one of the bags of groceries in her hands.

"Sorry Mrs. Matthews," Dally grumbled, taking the other bag out of her hand and sitting down on the counter.

"Its okay boys," Mrs. Matthews sighed.

"Two-Bit, I'm out of here. See you soon," Dally said while punching his fist into the other and walking out the front door.

Two-Bit smirked at him and looked over at his mom who took milk out from one of the bags and placed it in the refrigerator before sitting down and rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay Mom?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she sighed before getting back up. "Listen, your father and I are going to counseling tonight, so we won't be home till late. So I need you to stay home and stay with your sister."

"No problem."

She nodded and started putting away the rest of the groceries.

Two-Bit walked out of the kitchen feeling relived. His parents were going to counseling, at least they were trying to work things out.


	5. Darry and Paul

XXXXXX

Back at the Dingo, Darry and Paul were finishing up their burgers and cokes they had ordered. After school was let out Darry drove them there with his truck and they talked about football the whole time.

As they got up, Paul looked to two girls sitting together at a booth.

"You in the mood to pick up some broads?" Paul whispered to Darry.

Darry followed Paul's gaze over to the two girls, each with brown hair. They looked either sixteen or seventeen and like they could be sisters.

"No," Darry replied.

"Why not?"

"We have girlfriends Paul."

Paul shook his head.

"You're no fun."

As they walked out of the diner together and got into the truck, Darry couldn't believe that Paul wanted to try to pick those girls up. Yeah they were good looking girls, but the thought of cheating on his girlfriend made him sick.

"Hey Darry, earth to Darry."

Darry looked over to see Paul grinning at him.

"You gonna drive or what?"

He realized he hadn't even turned the ignition on.

"Want me to drive?"

"No, that's okay Paul."

Back at the Dingo, Darry and Paul were finishing up their burgers and cokes they had ordered. After school was let out Darry drove them there with his truck and they talked about football the whole time.

As they got up, Paul looked to two girls sitting together at a booth.

"You in the mood to pick up some broads?" Paul whispered to Darry.

Darry followed Paul's gaze over to the two girls, each with brown hair. They looked either sixteen or seventeen and like they could be sisters.

"No," Darry replied.

"Why not?"

"We have girlfriends Paul."

Paul shook his head.

"You're no fun."

As they walked out of the diner together and got into the truck, Darry couldn't believe that Paul wanted to try to pick those girls up. Yeah they were good looking girls, but the thought of cheating on his girlfriend made him sick.

"Hey Darry, earth to Darry."

Darry looked over to see Paul grinning at him.

"You gonna drive or what?"

He realized he hadn't even turned the ignition on.

"Want me to drive?"

"No, that's okay Paul."

"Come on, I'll let you drive my mustang next time. I've never driven a truck before."

Darry sighed.

"Okay," he said getting out of the truck to switch places with Paul.

"Sweet." Paul said as he sat in the driver's side and gripped the steering wheel.

Later on that night at the Curtis house, it was now going on 5:30 and the Curtis family, minus one had gathered at the dinner table, eating hamburgers for dinner.

Every few seconds Linda's eyes would wander to the clock. Darryl Senior finally noticed and knew what his wife was worried about.

"Linda, stop worrying."

"Well where is he? He doesn't work tonight, he at least could have called."

"Relax honey, Darry's a grown boy, he can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

About fifteen minutes later, everyone had finished eating and Ponyboy was in the kitchen with his mom washing the dishes.

After Ponyboy finished he walked into the living room where his dad was sitting watching television when out of the blue, Sodapop leap out from behind the couch and tackled him to the floor.

"Gotcha!" Soda exclaimed, as the two of them rolled around on the floor wrestling. Darryl watched the two of them, smiling.

They were both laughing, and hit the side of the couch, rolled back and hit the back of the chair. Then they rolled back and landed flat in the middle of the carpet. As Darryl predicted, one again, like every time, it was Ponyboy who was pinned down. The younger boy grinned up as Soda who smiled back down at him.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"One of you two knuckleheads go answer the door," Darryl said. Ponyboy got up and walked over, opening it. He eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Dally was standing there, he had blood running down his lip and over his eyebrow he had a bad cut that was pouring out dark blood.

"Oh my god Dally," Pony looked at him in concern. "You hurt? You need to go to the hospital?"

"No…is your mom here?" Dally asked.

Ponyboy nodded his head and walked into the kitchen as Dally took a step inside the Curtis house.

"Damn Dally, fight with Tim again?" Soda asked as he came from the living room.

"Yeah, good old Tim won't be able to see out of his right eye for a couple days," Dally grinned.

Linda then came to the front door and gasped when she saw Dally.

"Jesus Dallas," she sighed.

"You should see the other guy," Dally bragged.

"Come here," Linda instructed and took his wrist, leading him to the bathroom.

Linda took out a first aid kit from under the sink. She took alchohol and rubbed it onto the cut above his eyebrow. Dally flinched.

"Are you cut anywhere else?" Linda asked.

"Just my head."

She finished cleaning the cut after a few minutes and put a fresh band aid over it.

"Where do you plan on staying tonight? Linda asked. She knew that Dally very rarely ever slept at home.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll find a place. If not I'll just sleep in the car."

"Yeah, right. You can stay over here tonight."

Dally smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

XXXXXX

"Jesus Christ!" Darry screamed as the truck careened down the highway.

The car next to them was beginning to fall behind. Either they were admitting defeat and slowing down or Paul was speeding up. He laughed. The truck turned a corner, and Paul was headed back towards his neighborhood.

"God damn, Darry! I never would have imagined this old truck could go this fast!"

"Paul! You could of gotten us killed!"

"Well, at least you would have died having fun. You like drags, don't you?"

Darry couldn't respond. He had just been in the fastest, most fun drag race of his life, yet he was mad at Paul for driving so fast and trying to pick up broads at the Dingo. Darry sighed, trying not to lose his temper. He looked down at his watching, knowing that driving with Paul had made him late for dinner and knew his parents would start to worry about him.

The truck passed a lonely greaser walking home from the Nightly Double. Paul eyed him and tensed. He wheeled the truck around a corner.

"Dar, get ready," Paul demanded as they rounded another turn. Darry, who had not seen the greaser, was quite confused.

"Get ready for what?"

"Just get ready!" he hissed. The truck turned and the lonely boy was in sight again. An idea was slowly dawning on Darry. Paul slowed the truck and finally stopped, he then yelled "Now!"

Paul hoped out of the car and slugged the greaser hard in the face while Darry sat and watched, bewildered. Cries of pain escaped the greaser's mouth when punch after punch landed.

"Darry!" Paul hollered, kneeing the guy in the stomach. "Darry! Get out here and help!"

A battle was raging inside Darry's head as he sat frozen in the truck. He should go help Paul because Paul was his best friend, his buddy. It was just one greaser he was fighting. But then he thought about his brothers…and their friends that came over to the house just about every day.

"Darry!" Paul yelled again. The greaser was pinned and cussing more than a sailor. "Get the hell out here, Dar!"

Darry flung the door open. He ran around to the other side of the truck and slid into the drivers seat. "Darry? What the hell are you doing? Darry!"

Paul hopped off the greaser, but it was too late. Darry had already sped away from them.

Looking back in the rear-view mirror, Darry watched his friend before looking ahead at the road. He wasn't sure he was making the right choice here, but at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of here and back home.


	6. Memories

XXXXXX

Two-Bit sighed as he turned off the television in his room and rested his head against the wall. The house was quite tonight, for a change. His parents were at marriage counseling.

He was glad they decided to start going, he didn't want them to separate. The two of them had problems before, but never this bad. Their fights were also upsetting Karen, the worst part of all of this for Two-Bit.

He closed his eyes and memories starting come back to him.

_Keith could not sleep. His head was resting on his grandmother's shoulder. A clock on the wall nearby seemed to be ticking very loudly. He looked to his grandfather, seated across from them in the hospital waiting room. He was fast asleep…snoring strangely. Aunt Mary was in with his mother, helping her through the difficult labor._

_"I suppose I could try reaching him again." Grandma Matthews stated while getting up._

_She smiled at Keith as he looked up to her worried face, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. "Dear, you should really try to get some sleep. You're up way past your bedtime."_

_"Grandma…I wanna stay up. Mommy needs me." Keith said in a small, whiney voice._

_"I'm sorry honey, you can't see your mother right now, all right? Just promise me you'll try to get some sleep." Grandma Matthews forced a smile to comfort him._

_"No!" Keith argued, growing crankier by the minute. Grandma Mathews was obviously strained as it was. Her shoulders lowered and Keith could truly sense that something wasn't right. _

_Keith's mother had carried almost to term once before, losing a baby, a girl, just a couple years earlier. Keith knew there was concern this time again. She was too early to deliver…or at least that's what he overheard the doctor say earlier that evening. _

_Grandma Matthews faced Keith and tightened her lips for a moment. He could see she was trying not to cry. She didn't want to frighten him. He was too young to understand._

_"We just have to…have to wait, dear," she stated with frowned at her but didn't bother to ask her what she meant. Grandma Matthews then stood up, stretched and slowly headed out of the waiting room to find a public phone. Keith glanced over to his Grandpa who was still fast asleep and still snoring. He then looked to the clock. _

_Keith then noticed his grandmother's pocketbook still on her seat and slowly crept over and started to take a candy bar out of it. Before he could open it, she walked back into the room._

_"I said no sugar!" Grandma Matthews exclaimed in surprise. She walked over and took the candy out of Keith's hands and gave him a stern look. Keith sat down and looked over at the clock again and Grandma Matthews sighed, she knew what was bothering him._

_"Your dad loves you and your mother very much," she began. "But you've got to understand, junior. He's trying to realize his dream. He was going to stay home, take care of your mother…but not only would I have given him a swift kick in the, well you know…your mother would have as well. Please understand this Keith. A man has his family…and he has his dream. Sometimes the priorities get a little mixed up…ah, what am I saying? You're a five year old." Grandma Matthews stated and then stopped herself. Once again, Keith was being underestimated._

_"I'm five years old and I do know what you're saying." Keith snared back. "Daddy likes playing baseball more than he likes being with me or mommy."_

_Grandma Matthews looked shocked by this statement and his soft, caring expression turned cold. Keith felt a note of fear strike his body._

_"Your father loves you and your mother very much, don't you ever forget that, Keith. Ever!"_

_Keith wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted his mother to be okay. He wanted his father to be there. He looked to his Grandmother, his chin trembling.  
_

_"I…I'm sorry, grandma." Keith stated in a small trembling voice. His grandmother's expression instantly became soft again and she stood up and took a seat beside the boy, pulling him in for a hug. Finally his grandfather woke up and before he could ask what was going on a nurse walked into the room._

_They all looked to the nurse expectantly._

_"Is she…" Grandma Matthews feared to finish her question. The nurse smiled to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_"Mrs. Matthews just delivered a beautiful healthy girl. You can go see her now if you'd like." The nurse stated cheerfully._

_"They're okay? She's okay?" Grandpa Matthews asked hurriedly._

_"They're both fine."_

_"You hear that, Keith? Everyone's okay!" Grandma squeezed him with a hug. Keith smiled through his tears and jumped onto the floor._

_"Let's go!" Keith grabbed both his grandparents' hands and tugged them forward. The nurse then turned and led the group down a hallway, towards the maternity ward._

_After passing through several hallways, the group finally arrived at Margaret Matthews room. The large heavy door opened slowly, revealing the room within. Margaret was resting in her hospital bed. _

_Keith ran instantly to his mother's side to see the newborn. The baby was wrapped in a soft pink blanket, sleeping in his mother's arms. Grandma Matthews instantly scooped up her new granddaughter and cooed at her as she slept. Grandpa Matthews looked on with a twinkle in his eye. Margaret blinked tiredly at them, smiling more brightly than ever before. She leaned forward and kissed Keith on the forehead._

_"I love you mommy." Keith said._

_"I love you too Keith."_

_The baby in her arms stirred lightly but continued to sleep. Keith whispered to his mother. "Can I hold her?"_

_"Sure you can…be careful of her head…." Margaret stated, as her mother in law handing her daughter over to him. _

_Keith nodded knowingly and expertly held onto his new sister and smiled. He viewed her perfect small face, reddened but quite beautiful. Keith looked back to his mother, who was gazing on with pride and joy._

_"What's her name?" _

_Margaret smiled._

_"Her names Karen."_

_"I like it."_

_Aunt Mary then walked back into the room and smiled at the scene. Margaret then sighed and smiled as she looked at her two kids. Everyone was there except one. John Matthews once again missed an important family milestone._

Two-Bit opened his eyes when he heard the shower turn off. After a few minutes he heard the bathroom door open and Karen walk out.

Two-Bit walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Karen putting ice cream into the blender and pouring milk in there with it.

"What are you doing?" Two-Bit asked.

"What does it look like?"

"You tell me."

"Making a milkshake," Karen said while putting the stuff away, then muttered, "God you're stupid."

"You're stupider!"

"Well, you're the stupid_est_!"

"Well, you're stupiderest!"

"That's not even a word, dumb ass,"

"It is if I say it is, Kari," Two-Bit grinned.

Karen stopped in her tracks.

"Don't call me that."

"Sure, Kari," Two-Bit drawled, a self-satisfied grin planting itself onto his mischievous face as Karen glared at him. "Kari. Kari Kar. Kari, Kari Kari, Kari." He fished out in a singsong voice.

"Oh, you…" Karen muttered out softly, then with narrowed eyes and a devilish smile, she dived for his neck.

"Shit!" Two-Bit gasped out, jerking up at the unexpected attack.

"Ha!" She shouted out in triumph. "Never mess with me! You're stupid for letting me know your weakness!"

Her victory was short-lived though.

With disgustingly fast reflexes, Two-Bit pinned Karen down below him and proceeds to tickle her waist breathless.

"Ow!" She shrieked out. "Stop…haha…haha…Two-Bit! Stop…ha…" Karen panted out between laughs.

Two-Bit flashed her a teasing grin.

"Never mess with whom, Kari?"

"What the hell is going on here?" A loud familiar voice yelled out. Two-Bit and Karen both looked up to see their father, John standing over them, holding a bottle of booze in his hand.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Two-Bit asked while standing and helping his little sister up. "I thought you were going to counseling with mom."

"Counseling?" Karen asked, not knowing anything about it.

"Yeah right," John scoffed. "I don't want to be anywhere near that bitch."

Two-Bit took a quick look at his little sister as she flinched.

"Karen, go up to your room," he whispered. Looking at her dad one last time, Karen did what her older brother asked.

Before Two-Bit could speak to his dad, lights from a car came through the blinds.

"You get upstairs too," John snapped at his son.

Two-Bit sighed and slowly walked away and up the stairs. He made is just to his room when he heard the front door open and the sound of another fight begin.


	7. Dally's Drawing

XXXXXX

After parking his truck in the driveway, Darry quietly entered the house and shut the door behind him. As he walked in he noticed Dally sleeping on the couch in the living room.

"Darry!"

Darry jumped when he heard somebody say his name and turned to see his mother standing on the stairs in her robe.

"Where in the world have you been?"

"Out with Paul," he sighed.

"I've been worried sick."

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to be out this late."

Linda sighed and Darry stared at the floor. Usually it was Sodapop and Ponyboy who came home late, he didn't mean to make her worry.

"We had hamburgers for dinner if you're hungry," she said and started walking back up the stairs.

"I had burgers for lunch."

Linda gave him a stern look.

"But I can eat it again."

After his mother went back to her room, Darry took a deep breath as he walked over to the kicthen to get out the leftovers from dinner.

XXXXXX

_Dally layed on his bed flicking his blade open and closed as he heard his dad yell his name. He got to his feet as his dad threw the door open and stormed into the room._

_"Your mother told me you got suspended from school for breaking a window," he snarled. _

_"It wasn't my fault,"_

_"What was that?"_

_"I'm…I'm sorry dad," Dally mumbled._

_His dad's face turned even redder. He grabbed Dally's arm tightly, picking him up and slammed him into the wall._

_"Did you forget the lesson I taught you boy? Don't you ever talk to me again without sir." He said slamming Dally into the wall after every word. "Is that understood?"_

_Dally nodded as his dad let him go and started undoing his belt._

_"You know I've just had about enough of your crap."_

_He lifted his belt, intending on striking his son on the shoulder blade when Dally's hand shot up and grabbed the belt, stopping him from doing so._

_His dad only had time for a wide eyed look of shock before Dally slammed his fist into his nose, breaking it on contact._

_His mother must have heard what was going on and raced from her room in the apartment and looked in horror to see her son on top of her husband, hitting him in the face as hard as he could._

_"Dallas! Stop hitting your father!" She screamed, trying to pull him off._

_After a minute, she finally succeeded and pulled him off and was able to get him out of the room._

_"What the hell is the matter with you!"_

Dally felt someone lightly shaking his shoulder. He quickly sat up, breathing hard. He saw Linda standing by the couch and noticed it was morning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He responded and wiped away a little bit of sweat from his brow.

"Are you going to school today Dallas?" Linda asked.

Dally shook his head.

"Okay," Linda sighed. She didn't like it, but she wasn't his mother, she couldn't make him go to school if he didn't want to.

Dally got to his feet and walked into the hall and sighed when he saw the bathroom door closed. He turned around and walked up the stairs only to see that somebody was using that bathroom too.

"God damn it! Who's in here?" Dally yelled.

"Relax! I'll be out in a minute!" Came Sodapop's voice.

Dally curiously walked into Soda and Pony's room and walked to the desk where papers were scattered across it with Ponyboy's drawings. Dally picked up a few and started flipping through them.

A sunset, a rainbow, a horse. Dally rolled his eyes. Ponyboy drew extremely well but drew the stupidest things.

He flipped through the next couple of ones until he reached the last picture, which made him drop all the others and his mouth open.

Dally was staring at a picture of…him.

He couldn't take his eyes off it. Pony had gotten every detail about him onto his piece of paper. His high cheekbones, pointed chin, his almost white, blonde hair. Not only that, but his expression...he looked angry.

By this time Soda had exited the bathroom and walked into his room.

"The bathroom's free now," he said while picking up his backpack.

"Did you know he drew this?" Dally asked.

Soda walked over and looked down at the picture Ponyboy drew of Dally.

"Oh yeah, Pony showed it to me. Pretty good, I think. All is missing is some devil horns."

Dally elbowed Soda hard in the ribs.

"Stop playing with yourself Soda! We need to get going!" Steve yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Soda responded and raced out of his room. Only a few seconds later Ponyboy was coming up the stairs to his room to get his backpack.

"Oh, hey Dal," Pony said when he saw him in the room, then froze in his tracks when he saw that Dally was looking at his drawings. He wondered fearfully if Dally had found the one of him. He took a step closer and looked over his shoulder. He had.

Dally looked back at him.

"Why did you draw this?"

Pony laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I…I don't know. I guess I was bored."

Ponyboy glanced at Dally, wondering if he was mad of not.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry?" Dally interrupted him, "Nah, don't be sorry."

Dally took one last glance at the picture before setting it back down.

"You did a real good job kid," Dally said and gave Ponyboy a playful punch on the shoulder before walking into the bathroom.

"Really? Thanks."

Ponyboy walked back downstairs with his backpack and saw Karen sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Hey Ponyboy," Two-Bit greeted as he came out of the kitchen with chocolate cake smeared all over his mouth.

Ponyboy looked at him disgusted when he smiled to reveal bits of chocolate cake stuck between his teeth. "Two-Bit, you got a little something-"

"Well nice to see you, too," he said sarcastically as he took a seat on the couch. He looked over at Karen once he heard her snort with laughter. Pony couldn't help but laugh as well.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Two-Bit asked, chocolate still covering half his face.

"You, Two-Bit!" Pony said and chucked a pillow at him.

Karen busted out laughing when Two-Bit got up and grabbed Ponyboy in a headlock. Two-Bit sure looked funny when he tried to act all serious while covered in chocolate cake. Karen buried her face into a pillow, trying to stop laughing.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Dally asked as he stepped down the stairs.

"Dally, they were making fun of me," Two-Bit pouted, finally let got of Ponyboy.

"I can see why," Dally muttered, giving him the same look of disgust that Ponyboy had given him earlier. Two-Bit's face fell, as he stood up.

"Maybe if you ate something other than chocolate cake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, we wouldn't be making fun of you," Karen said.

Two-Bit froze and brought his hand up to his face. He wiped the corners of his mouth, than looked down at his finger to find that they were now covered in chocolate. He looked up at the others, embarrassed, before running towards the bathroom.


	8. Mayhem at the Movies

XXXXXX

After school ended it was now Friday afternoon and Darry was standing in his room, changing to go to his part time job.

"Darry?" he heard his mom say. He turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Your father says that Paul keeps calling here but you won't talk to him. Is everything okay?"

"Fine," he shrugged.

"You know I couldn't help but notice that you and Paul haven't been hanging out like you use to."

"Mom, everything's fine," Darry said, trying to brush it off. He finished buttoning his shirt and grabbed his jacket off the chair.

"I have to go, see you later."

Back at the Matthew's house, everyone had gathered in the living room. Karen had left to spend the night at a friends house and Two-Bit's parents were going to be out late tonight.

"What's the schedule for today, Two-Bit?" Sodapop asked.

"Well, I was thinking about heading over to the Nightly Double…"

"Hey, Dally! What do you think about going to the Nightly Double?" Ponyboy called out to Dally who was in the kitchen.

"Oh," Dally sighed, "Can't."

"_Can't_?" Steve asked.

Dally stepped out of the kitchen, "I got kicked out of there the other night."

"For what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "They said something 'bout fighting and disturbing the peace… or something like that." Dally scoffed. "You guys go ahead," he then disappearing back into the kitchen. He came back out with a beer and plopped himself down onto the couch, "I'll be fine."

"Okay. But don't break nothing," Two-Bit said as they departed the house.

"I'm not making any promises, buddy!" Dally yelled after them.

The four boys left the house with no plan other than to have as much fun as they possibly could.

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this," Steve sighed as they walked towards the Nightly Double. Movies weren't exactly his thing.

"Come on Steve, let loose. You have to have a little fun in life." Sodapop said skipping a few feet ahead.

"I have fun," Steve responded.

"I'd hate to live on your planet where hard work is fun." Two-Bit smirked

"At least I actually work."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Two-Bit growled, getting into Steve's face.

"Guys!" Ponyboy squeezed between the two. "Can't we have one night without you killing each other?"

Steve glared at Ponyboy; he was just about to open his mouth when Sodapop interrupted him.

"We're here."

"Right then, let's go in." Pony pushed to the front of the group and entered the theater though the doors. Once inside they walked over to the middle-aged female teller and got four tickets.

Once they had gotten popcorn they walked in and took their seats, Ponyboy started to shovel the popcorn into his mouth.

"Geez Pony, save some for the main feature." Two-Bit said, then started to fiddle with his coat.  
"Who wants a drink?" And with that, Two-Bit pulled several bottles of beer from his coat and started to pass them down the line.

"You snuck beer in here?" Steve laughed while taking his.

"Yeah, me and Dally do this all the time," Two-Bit grinned and handed one to Ponyboy.

"Don't give my little brother a beer!" Soda said, trying to grab the bottle out of Ponyboy's hand.

"Oh come on, don't be a spoil sport," Pony groaned, trying to hold on to it.

The content in the bottle was being shaking up rapidly as the brothers had a tug of war over it. Finally, Sodapop was able to pull the bottle out of Pony's hands.

"No." Soda said, then thrusted the bottle back at Two-Bit.

"You'd better not open that." Steve said. "It will spray everywhere."

"Thank you Steve, I do live in the real world!"

At that moment Sodapop exploded into fits of laughter. Two-Bit glared at him, an evil thought passed through his mind, reflecting in his evil smile. He carefully uncapped the bottle, placing his thumb over the top he pointed it in Soda's direction and gave it a little shake.

"Aaahhggg!" Soda squealed as he bent forward to protect himself.

"Two-Bit!" Ponyboy growled, "You're getting me!"

"Sorry Pony, but I can't help if civilians get caught in crossfire," Two-Bit laughed as others in the movie theater were staring at them. He bend forward to look at the now sodden Soda.

"How's that for payback, Pepsi Cola?"

Soda jumped up from his seat and made a grab for the beer.

"You're a dead man, Keith!"

"Keith?" Two-Bit pulled the beer out of Soda's reach and also stood up. "Only my mother gets to call me Keith!" Two-Bit emptied the rest of the beer from the bottle on to Soda's head.

Soda shook his head, trying to shake the beer off as it ran down his face. Pony looked up at Two-Bit and Soda and wished more than anything that he wasn't seated between the two of them. He slunk down in his chair as far as he could go.

Sodapop then reached a hand back and snatched the bottle Steve was drinking from.

"Hey!" Steve protested, but didn't follow through on any actions as he saw what Soda was doing.

Soda grabbed hold of Two-Bit by the top of his jeans and emptied the contents of the bottle down Two-Bit's pants.

Two-Bit stood in shock as he watched a huge dark patch forming across the front of his jeans. He slowly looked up at Soda who was grinning evilly.

Two-Bit lunged at Soda, laughing, scrambling over Pony, and knocked Soda on to Steve. The pair fell to the ground, laughing and wrestling. They were now rolling around in the aisle as others in the seats were now watching them.

They kept rolling until Soda was pinned under Two-Bit. He grabbed a hold of a boy's popcorn container.

"Hey that's my popcorn!" The boy yelled but was ignored.

Two-Bit grinned down at Soda and dumped the whole container over his head and, then started shoving popcorn down his shirt.

"Face it Soda, you've lost." Two-Bit said, smirking at Sodapop as he squirmed under him.

"Pony help out!" He yelled. Ponyboy got up and ran towards them only to get tripped by Steve. Ponyboy landed face first into a girl's lap.

The girl screamed in surprise as Pony quickly lifted his head up, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," he said then jumped on Steve and pulled him down into the aisle. After a minute the four boys were pulled apart by security and taken to stand in the foyer while the manager ranted at them about their immature behavior.

Ponyboy stood looking at the ground, wishing he could disappear. Two-Bit was trying to stifle his laughter, while the manager looked like he was ready to explode at any minute. Steve was fiddling with a loose tread on his jacket.

The manager stopped ranting and rubbed his temples. "I have had enough of you kids causing trouble in my theater."

Security then escorted the group out of the building.

"Well that was fun!" Ponyboy groaned looking in Sodapop's direction.

"Hey, this was Two-Bit's fault!" He responded, glaring in his direction.

"So what are we going to do now?" Steve asked, leaning against the movie theater wall.

"We could go to The Dingo and cause trouble there." Two-Bit offered.

Soda and Pony looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess it beats going back home."

The four then crossed the street and made their way to the Dingo.


	9. The Night Continues

XXXXXX

Paul Holden parked his mustang beside the curb and stepped out in front of a small building in town called "Joe's Bar." He looked at it in wonder for a moment. Did he really work here? Shrugging, Paul stepped through the doors and entered the place.

It isn't too crowded tonight, Paul thought to himself as he looked around for his friend. Not seeing him by any of the tables he went straight to the bar. He didn't have much money with him so he just ordered a cola and sat down looking out at the dance floor. He still didn't see him anywhere.

Finally he turned to the bartender.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a friend of mine. I heard he was working here. His name is Darry Curtis."

The bartender looked at him for a moment before he called out to someone behind the bar.

"Darry, you have a visitor. Say's he's a friend of yours."

Paul looked at the door behind the bar labeled "Staff only" and waited.

Darry had just changed his clothes when he heard Mark, the bartender at Joe's call him. A visitor?

"Who?"

He heard him talk to someone out there before he called back.

"He says his name is Paul, do you know him?"

After he heard Paul's name, Darry closed his eyes for a moment. What was he doing here? And how did he know he worked here?

"Yes, I know him." He sighed.

Darry walked out from behind the doors and nodded to Mark, signaling that he would take over.

"Hey buddy," Paul greeted.

"Hey."

They remained quite for a few seconds as Darry took a wet rag and began wiping down the bar.

"So...how did you find me?"

Paul looked at him in surprise for a second. Darry had almost sounded angry. But he quickly found his voice.

"I called your house again. Your dad answered, told me you weren't home but I could find you here."

Darry nodded. His parents didn't know that he was still mad at Paul for the other night. Paul started looking around, clearly not impressed with the place.

"So…why are you working here? This place is a dump."

"Well, I'm grown up now. Can't rely on my parents giving me an allowance every week, right?"

Paul narrowed his eyes.

"Right."

"So, do you want something?" Darry asked.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something, but since you're still working…" Paul started to turn around.

"Wait, I think I can get off now. Go wait outside and I'll change."

Meanwhile, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Steve, and Two-Bit crossed the street heading for the Dingo.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pony asked Soda who smelled like beer.

Soda's stomach rumbled.

"My stomach thinks that's a good idea."

Before walking in Ponyboy stopped everyone.

"Okay guys, let's please not get kicked out of this place."

"Yeah, everyone act normal," Steve said glaring in Two-Bit's direction.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they walked in.

They got a booth and Soda ordered some fries and Ponyboy got a large Coke. When their waitress came, Two-Bit set in to start causing trouble. He started flirting with the waitress, setting his elbow on the table and managed to squirt ketchup on her dress.

The girl glared at him before storming away, as Two-Bit picked up the ketchup packet in surprise.

"I didn't know this was here."

"Bright move." Steve complained.

Two-Bit looked at Steve and squirted him with the rest of the ketchup. Steve grabbed the mustard and squirted it at Two-Bit.

Soda spontaneously whisked Pony's coke away and threw it over the three of them. Ponyboy ducked as the contents of the coke came at him, unfortunately Steve and Two-Bit weren't as lucky as it splashed on the shirts.

Soda began to laugh, but Pony glared at him for wasting his drink so he picked up the mustard bottle and squirted it on Soda's jeans, leaving a yellow stain, than squirted him right between the eyes.

Pony busted out laughing when Soda started at him in shock.

Meanwhile Steve and Two-Bit were on the floor, Steve kept trying to separate himself from Two-Bit, but everything he tried to get up, Two-Bit grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down and continued trying to spray him with the tomato sauce.

Since they were the only one's there, the employees behind the counter only watched in amusement, not even bothering to break it up.

Ponyboy and Sodapop continued going at it, Pony spraying Soda with the mustard until it was empty. By then Soda's shirt, and hair were covered with the yellow goop.

Steve was able to get up and snatch the bottle from Pony's hand and threw it at Two-Bit's head, that bounced off wonderfully.

"God damn it!" He yelled. "That hurt!"

"Good," Steve grinned.

"It really hurt!"

"I'm glad."

Steve's eyes then widened when Two-Bit grabbed the chocolate sauce off one of the tables and launched himself at Steve.

Steve tried to get up and run, but he tripped over Sodapop and Ponyboy were having there own wrestling match on the floor, covering each other in god knows what.

Two-Bit sat on Steve's waist, pinning him to the floor and starting pouring the chocolate sauce over his face. Steve growled and cussed up at Two-Bit as he began running his hands over his face, spreading it everywhere and running his fingers through his hair.

"What the hell is going on here?"

All four of them stopped to see an angry middle aged man jump up over the counter. The man looked down at the floor and booth, covered with ketchup and mustard.

"Why aren't any of you doing anything about this?" He said, referring to the employees. The four of them assumed he was the manager and they got to their feet.

"What have you got to say about this?"

They all started talking at once, blaming each other.

"Well, you know what? You all are going to clean this place spotless!" The manager then turned to get mops for them all.

As soon as the manager turned and began walking towards the back, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Steve all ran for their lives, running out the front door as fast as possible.

"Hey, come back here!" They overheard the manager yell but they kept running.

They didn't stop until they reached the vacant lot.


	10. End of a Friendship

XXXXXX

"Well...this has been a fun night," Steve muttered sarcastically while trying to catch his breath after they had all ran for their lives out of the Dingo.

Ponyboy didn't say anything, but this was the most fun he's had in a while.

"So what now? Do we just go back to our house?" Sodapop asked.

"Hell no man! The night is still young!" Two-Bit grinned.

"Two-Bit, in case you haven't noticed we're running out of places to hang out!"

"Dairy Queen is still open, and the bowling alley," Pony spoke up, not wanting the fun to end.

"Alright...but first we need to get this crap off. I'm not walking into anyplace looking like this," Steve said.

The four of them walked to the fountain and began washing their faces and hair, getting all the stuff that was left over from their food fight out.

"Alright we ready to go?"

"Now where?" Steve asked.

They began walking in the direction of the bowling alley.

"We haven't been here for a while," Soda said to Steve while walking in. They waited near a lane where a group of neatly dressed socs were playing.

"How are we going to pay? I don't have any money left" Pony asked, ruining the mood.

"I guess you don't get to play then." Steve teased.

"Who said anything about paying?" Two-Bit asked.

"Cheap bum." Pony muttered.

Two-Bit walked away while Ponyboy went over to the pinball machine. Soda sighed when he noticed who the socs were.

"Hey Steve, look who it is."

Steve looked over and saw Bob and Randy at one of the lanes. Their girlfriends were sitting behind them at the bench talking among themselves.

"Why is it that we just can't seem to get away from these guys?" After watching for a few moments, Soda and Steve approached the lane.

"Hey guys," Steve said while picking up a bowling ball and pushed Randy out of the way, throwing the ball down the lane.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Randy said.

"Bowling. What do you think I'm doing?" Steve replied, picking up another ball.

Soda pushed past Bob who glared at him as he passed.

"Get off our lane." Bob spoke up.

The girls looked a little nervous, not knowing what was going on.

"Your lane?" Soda asked. He glanced around the floor. "I don't see your name written on it."

"We paid for the use of this lane. If you want to play, you'll have to wait your turn. We're almost done."

"Oh, Soda, did you hear that? Did you hear how polite he was being?" Steve mocked.

Bob and Randy looked at each other.

"If you don't leave we'll have to call the manager." Bob said.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Steve laughed.

"Yeah, why don't you be nice little boys and run home to your parents?" Soda waved a hand at them.

"Why don't you go home to your parents?" Bob said, stepping up to Steve. "Or did your daddy kick you out again?" He laughed.

Out of no where, Steve leapt forward and smacked Bob in the face, who tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. Randy ran at Steve but Soda got to him first and punched Randy in the stomach.

The soc's girlfriends screamed and Ponyboy looked up from the pinball machine in disbelief as he watched the four boys go at it.

It wasn't too long before the manager appeared with a few employees that struggled to break the brawl up.

"What the hell is going on here?" The manager demanded.

Ponyboy ran over.

"I saw what happened, they were bowling," he said while pointing to Soda and Steve, "and thee two came over and insulted them."

Soda and Steve stared at Pony in surprise, then they nodded in unison.

"That's a load of crap!" Bob said. "We were here first!"

Two-Bit walked over.

"Yeah? Then why are _our_ names on the scoreboard?" Two-Bit asked.

Everyone glanced up at the scoreboard, and sure enough, their names were up there. After checking their ID's to see their names, the manager then turned to Randy and Bob.

"All right, then that settles it then. You guys are out of here," The manager said to the two socs.

"What? You're kicking us out over these pieces of street trash? I'm telling you we paid for this!" Randy yelled.

"You can either leave calmly or I'll call security," the manager said.

Bob and Randy looked at each other.

"Fine," Bob grumbled in disgust and made his way to the exit. The girls who had remained quite through the whole thing got up and left too.

"Wow, we finally didn't get kicked out of a place," Soda grinned.

"How did you do that?" Pony asked Two-Bit.

"I entered our names when they weren't looking," Two-Bit grinned.

"You know, usually I think of you as a jackass Two-Bit, but I have to admit that was brilliant." Steve said.

"I have my moments."

XXXXXX

Darry and Paul walked down the sidewalk, now at Berryhill Junior High. Paul ran his hand down the chain link fence as he looked at the field.

"Remember our last year here?" Paul asked. "Our last football game? You got the ball and I ran with you, blocking everybody else so you could score the touchdown to win the game?"

Darry smiled.

"Yeah, I remember."

They continued walking in silence for another minute before Paul spoke again.

"So, how come you wouldn't return any of my calls?"

"I guess I've just been busy," Darry shrugged.

"Too busy for you're best friend?"

Darry sighed.

"I guess I was just mad about the other night."

"Mad about what? If anybody should be mad it's me, they way you ditched me that night," Paul said, starting to get angry.

"I didn't know what the hell you were thinking, pulling a stunt like that," Darry responded and the two stopped walking.

"What stunt? I was just having a little fun."

"You call that fun?"

"Hell yeah, man. That kid was just some greaser."

"Well, believing it or not Paul, that kid had parents."

They started walking again.

"What's gotten into you Dar? Suddenly you care about greasers?"

"I think the question is, what's gotten into you? Ever since your parents got you that mustang, you've been acting like an ass."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, ever since school started again, you've been pushing others around and flaunting your wealth. Let me tell you something, the greasers you jump and the people in the lowly middle class are ten times the human being you'll ever be."

The two stopped walking again and Paul grinned.

"Oh, so that's it? You're jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that I don't have to work in some shit hole like you, that my dad is actually successful and yours is a miserable failure."

Anger flared in Darry eyes and he shoved Paul.

"My dad busts his ass everyday, your dad got everything handed to him and so have you."

Paul then shoved Darry back and he hit the fence. They both had their fists clinched and both were football players, defensive linemen, and they both could stand eye to eye.

"So this is it then, four years of friendship, this is how you want to end it?" Paul asked.

"I'm not the one who's ended it, you are." Darry responded.

Paul didn't respond and Darry waited, trying to foresee the punch he knew was coming

There—

Paul's fist flew hard and fast, but Darry's reflexes were quicker. He dropped beneath the punch, than used the Paul's loss of balance to fire back and hit him in the jaw.

Paul then came at Darry powerfully, with an array of punches that had Darry blocking and backpedaling. Maybe he knew more about fighting than Darry had given him credit for.

Nonetheless, when Darry saw his opening, he struck back, landing a good punch of that made Paul stumble to the ground.

Darry spun to meet him, his fist already clenched for a right hook. Things were going so smoothly that he didn't anticipate what happened next.

A car stopped and Bob and Randy stepped out, still pissed off about what happened at the bowling alley.

Bob looked down at Paul who was bleeding from his mouth.

"You okay Paul?" He asked.

"This is none of your business," Darry growled. "Get back in your car and leave."

Paul wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Get him!" He yelled.

Darry's eyes burned with fury as he glared at Paul.

_You coward._

Darry blocked a punch from Bob and nailed him with a right hook, but wasn't fast enough for Randy, who nailed him in the jaw. Darry stumbled back as he tried to avoid more punches. Finally he was able to reach out and grab him by the throat and lift Randy up, slamming him down on the car's hood.

Before Darry could get off another punch off, Paul hit him squarely in the side of the head with a metal pipe. Darry instantly crumbled to the ground as Paul stood over him and grinned.

Darry had been lucky that Paul hadn't used enough force to crack his skull, and that his aim had been poor enough to avoid serious damage to his face. But at the time, all Darry saw was stars.

His vision blackened and he felt himself zone out as his consciousness threatened to leave him.

Suddenly there was a flurry of kicks that had Darry curling desperately into himself. The onslaught to his torso gave his head time to clear and his vision and hearing marginally returned.

Finally the three pulled away.

"I think he's had it," Paul said, "Let's get out of here."

Paul, Randy, and Bob pilled into the car, leaving a beaten up Darry lying on the sidewalk.


	11. Down and Out

XXXXXX

Back at the bowling alley, Sodapop and Ponyboy were finishing up their game against Two-Bit and Steve. The brothers were beating them easily, Pony knocking down all the pins every time he bowled. When the game ended, Soda looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was starting to get late.

"It's getting late guys, I think Pony and I should be getting home."

"Oh, come on. One more game...me and Steve got to get a chance to get even." Two-Bit said.

"C'mon, Soda," Pony begged. "Please."

"Na, I don't want mom and dad to worry about us."

The four walked outside and said their goodbyes to each other.

"Next time I'm on Pony's team," Two-Bit said.

"No way, I'm on Pony's team next time," Steve responded.

"You don't even like Pony!"

"That's not the point!"

Soda and Pony laughed as they walked away and continued to hear their friends arguing with each other. They made their way down the sidewalk and started to laugh when they started talking about getting kicked out of the Nightly Double and the Dingo.

"I don't think we'll ever be allowed to hang out any where in this town again." Pony laughed.

"Oh well, this town's getting boring anyway." Soda said.

They continued laughing as they suddenly noticed a figure lying on the sidewalk in the distance.

"Who's that?" Pony asked as they both stopped walking and looked at each other. The walked closer and gasped when they saw who it was.

"Darry!" Soda yelled and ran over, crouching down next to him. Pony's eyes widened when he saw his older brother's state. He had blood running from his head and it was going down the middle of his forehead.

"Darry can you hear me?" Soda asked.

"Soda?" Darry asked weakly, opening his eyes.

"Pony help me," Soda instructed. Pony came out of his shock and came over to Darry's side and helped Soda lift him to his feet. Darry groaned as he held his ribs.

Ponyboy held Darry against the fence as Soda ran over and flagged down a taxi. All the three of them entered the backseat.

"Jesus kid what happened to you?" The cab driver asked as he saw Darry.

"Just drive," Soda snapped.

The driver shrugged as Ponyboy gave him directions to their house. After a few minutes they arrived and noticed their parents were still not home, they had gone to a friends house tonight.

They helped Darry out of the car and into the house, laying him down on his bed. Pony ran into the bathroom and got a wet towel and started cleaning the blood off his forehead.

"Darry what happened?" Soda asked. He grabbed his hand and Darry winced as he helped him sit up.

"I got beat up," Darry sighed.

"By who?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Darry, I think you should go to the hospital."

"No," Darry responded more forceful this time. He looked up and saw that Pony and Soda looked taken aback. He sighed, Darry was still angry about what happened.

"Sorry guys, but really I'm fine. Just don't tell anyone about this, not mom or dad." Darry got up and rubbed his side, thankful that he didn't have any broken ribs.

Soda and Pony looked at each other and sighed.

"We won't."

"Thanks," Darry went over to the mirror and continued cleaning the rest of the blood from his head as his brothers left his room.

Darry rested his head against the soft pillow, wanted nothing more to recover as quick as he could so he could go pay his old friend Paul a visit.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Sodapop and Ponyboy were still lying in their beds asleep when Two-Bit and Steve came running into the room and jumped on both of them.

They both yelped as Pony tumbled out of the bed, Two-Bit laughed and jumped off and grabbed him and pulled him to the ground.

Steve sat on top of Sodapop and kept pounding him in the head with a pillow.

"Steve…cut…it…out!" Soda managed to say in between being hit. Steve grinned and stopped but then started playful suffocating him by placing the pillow on his face as Ponyboy and Two-Bit wrestled on the floor. The older boy soon had the younger pinned down and started messing up his hair.

Steve pulled the pillow off and grabbed Soda's wrists, pinning them over his head, stopping him from trying to push him off. Steve smiled into Soda's face as he gasped for air.

"Wake up!" Steve yelled as Soda glared up at him. "So, what are we doing today?"

"What do you mean?" Soda asked, sitting struggling to get out from underneath Steve.

"It's Sunday, still the weekend! Where are we hanging out today?"

"In case you didn't notice, last night we got kicked out of almost everyplace we went to."

"Theirs still plenty of things to do, come on!"

Soda sighed as he continued to try to get Steve off him but once he realized he couldn't he finally gave in.

"Okay! Okay, we'll go somewhere."

Steve released Soda and Two-Bit ran downstairs as Soda threw his jeans and shoes on and followed them downstairs. Pony heard the front door open and close as they ran out.

Ponyboy looked over and saw that Darry's door was still closed. He slowly opened it and saw him in bed snoring, the blanket covering his entire body.

"Darry?" Pony asked. He slowly lifted the blanket off and saw that Darry wasn't snoring, he was gasping for air.

Darry looked up at Ponyboy and saw the concern on his face.

"Do you need anything?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, little buddy, do me a favor. Get me an aspirin and the ice pack."

Pony raced downstairs and came back up about a minute later. He handed Darry the pill and a glass of water. After he took it he placed the ice pack gently against his ribs and layed back down.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take you to the hospital?"

Darry lightly shook his head.

"No," he then looked over at the window. "Aren't you going outside today?"

"No, that's okay. I'll stay here and get you anything you need."

Darry couldn't help but smile.

"What are you my nurse?"

Ponyboy smiled back.

"Today, I am," he responded and sat down next to him.

"Want to tell me about it? What happened last night?" Pony asked. He knew he only would get worse if he holds things in. "Might help."

Darry sighed.

"I got in a fight with Paul."

"Paul?"

"And a couple of his friends," Darry added.

"Why?" Pony asked, shocked. "I thought Paul was your best friend."

"He was…but things happen. We've just become different people," Darry looked at his younger brother knowing he didn't understand. "Pony, sometimes people drift apart, especially young people."

Pony nodded.

"You gonna get him back?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll help you," Pony offered, nobody hurt his brother and got away with it. Darry grinned and messed up his hair.

"Thanks buddy, but I was doing pretty good until his friends showed up."


	12. A Little Swim

XXXXXX

After about an hour of being a "nurse" for the day, Ponyboy forced Darry back down on the bed for the fifth time. Why couldn't he just stay still? Could he not see he was hurt?

On the bed, Darry stared at his hands for a moment, scowling. Then he opened his mouth to say something. Ponyboy glared, and said stiffly,

"No."

Darry glared back at him, he tried to protest.

"But I-"

"No."

"I only-"

"No, Darry! I don't care what inane reasons you have! You are not moving from this bed!"

"But I only want to-"

Ponyboy gave him the most severe glare he could. Darry crossed his arms in defiance, but only got a wince of pain in return.

Ponyboy shook his head and placed a tray of food he had brought onto his lap, commanding him to eat. Darry picked up the fork and muttered something under his breath before he started eating. Pony sat down on the chair and began watching the television that was on before a voice called his name from downstairs.

"Hey Pony!" A female voice yelled, it was Karen. "Are you here!"

"Yeah I'm up here!" Pony yelled and got up. Karen climbed up the stairs and met him in the hallway.

"Hey," Karen smiled when she saw him. "Want to go do something?"

"Actually I'm taking care of-"

"Yes, please! Get him out of here!" Darry yelled.

"Just a minute," Pony said and walked back into Darry's room.

"Go ahead, go with Karen."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine, really. Go enjoy the rest of the weekend." Darry said. Ponyboy nodded and walked back in the hallway and down the stairs with Karen. The two sat on the couch together as Pony put his shoes on.

"So what do you want to do? Go to the movies?" Pony asked as they walked out of the house.

"No, I'm bored with the movies. Want to go swimming?"

"No I don't like the water."

"Why?" Karen asked. Ponyboy shrugged in return. "Well why don't you just think of it as a big bath?"

"I don't take baths."

Ponyboy and Karen walked past the park as little kids played on the swings and monkey bars.

"Hey," Pony spoke up. "I saw this show the other day where people made liquor in bathtubs. I wonder if that really works. Probably expensive though. Have to buy all the ingredients and then who would you sell it too since bars get their alcohol from whole salers."

Karen blinked and looked quite lost.

"What? How did we get on the subject of bathtub liquor?"

"I don't know. Where are we going anyway?"

"There's a swimming pool around here, around those apartment complexes."

"We can't use it, you know." Pony responded.

"Why not?"

"Only people who live in those apartments can use it."

"Oh please, they ain't gonna know. Come on, it's beats just sitting around all day doing nothing."

The two approached the apartments and found a security guard on walked right up to him, looking as bold and confident as if they actually did live there.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ponyboy nodded to the security guard and grinned. "Could you open the gate?"

"Could you show your IDs?" The guard countered.

Pony sighed and began searching his pockets. When he produced nothing after searching all of his pockets, he began to search the ground around them, muttering "Where is it? I just had it."

The guard didn't look the least bit convinced. "Sorry, no ID, no entry."

"But we live here." Karen sighed.

"I've never seen you two before." The guard looked them up and down.

"I just lost my ID, that's all," Pony said.

"Sure," the guard rolled his eyes. "Get one of your parents to meet you by the gate. Until then you can't be let in." The guard then walked away.

"Told you," Pony said to Karen as they began walking the opposite direction. Karen then suddenly stopped and looked over to the gated fence.

"You know, that fence ain't that high…"

"Oh no..." Pony groaned.

"Looks easy to climb." Karen noted.

"No way."

"Come on you sissy, I'm burning up out here," Karen said and started climbing over.

"You really are Two-Bit's little sister," Ponyboy muttered to himself and started climbing the fence with her. They both dropped down on the other side and took off their shirts and shoes and dove into the pool.

"Don't blame me if we get caught," Pony said as he came up for air.

"I won't. Come on, it's hot out, and it's fun doing things like this...doing this we're not suppose to."

Karen then came up behind Ponyboy, quick as a fish in the water and lunged, dunking Pony as she pushed his head down. After a few seconds, Karen let go and Pony came up sputtering.

Pony shook the hair out of his eyes and narrowed them. He dove at her but Karen twisted away. Diving deeper, Pony came up underneath him to grab Karen's ankles and pull, dunking her under. As she kicked for the surface, Karen tried to push Pony under again as he passed, only to find herself on the receiving end of the dunking again.

"Had enough?" Pony asked, when Karen came up for air after her third trip under. Karen wiped the water out of her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I concede this round," she said.

Ponyboy grinned and let his guard down, thinking the horseplay was over. When he raised his hands to slick his hair back, Karen took advantage.

"Round two!" she yelled and launched himself at Pony, dunking his head under the water again.

Ponyboy began to swim upwards only to have his ankles grabbed and be dragged down again. He looked down and saw Karen grinning up at him, her hair wild as it danced in the water. They both swam to the surface for air and Karen quickly grabbed him in a headlock.

"Give up?" She asked

"No!" Pony said and got shoved under again.

"Say it." Karen said letting him up and began to muss with Ponyboy's hair, knowing that he hated it. Pony growled as he tried to slap her hand away.

"This is fun," Karen laughed.

Ponyboy wrapped his arm around her waist and used all his strength to lift her up. Karen released him and he threw himself backwards, dropping Karen back in the water with a bodyslam.

"Now this is fun!" Pony yelled.

He then grabbed a hold of Karen's ankles and began dragging her through the water. Karen opened her eyes under the water, staring up at the dancing light that was the surface before regaining her wits and kicking free of Ponyboy's grip and swimming to the surface.

Before she could even get the water of her eyes Karen was grabbed again by Ponyboy as the two teenagers laughed and continued their play-fight in the swimming pool.


	13. Confrontation

XXXXXX

The weekend had ended and Monday morning arrived. After successfully quieting his alarm clock, Sodapop buried his face once more into his pillow. He ignored the rays of sunlight coming through his window, and readied himself to drift once more into the land of dreams.

As Soda got more comfortable, he suddenly felt his ankles being grabbed and he was pulled out of bed.

"AHH!"

Sodapop landed hard on the ground and he rubbed his side, looking up to see Ponyboy standing over him with a wide grin on his face.

"Pony! What was that for?"

"It's time to get up!" Pony announced, holding the alarm clock in front on Soda's face.

"But I only slept for five minutes after the alarm went off!"

"Well, next time wake up when the alarm goes off, buddy." Pony turned and started throwing clothes at Soda. "If you hurry we can be out of here before school starts."

Sodapop pulled on his ragged black t-shirt and a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans. After quickly putting his belt, he hopped around his room on one foot, trying to get on a sock.

"Uh, Pony?"

At the same time, he lost his balance and fell backwards, crashing onto the floor. Ponyboy winced and he walked over and helped Soda up.

"Got your sneakers?"

"Yeah…"

Ponyboy and Sodapop ran down the stairs to see their mother about to head out the door.

"You guys better hurry or you'll be late for school," Linda said and was about to walk out the door when she noticed Darry's truck still in the driveway.

"Darry's still home, is he okay?" Linda asked. Darry was never late for school.

"I'll go see," Pony said and ran back up the stairs.

"Have a nice day at school," Linda said to Soda and finally left.

Ponyboy walked into Darry's room to see him sitting up in bed, rubbing his forehead.

"Darry aren't you going to school today?"

"No, I can't," he sighed and got to his feet. Darry and Ponyboy walked downstairs together and saw Dally sitting on the couch.

He looked over to see Darry wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants. Bandages were wrapped around his ribs, and bruises added a rainbow to his normally healthy colored skin.

"Damn Darry, what the hell happened to you?"

"I got beat up the other night."

"By who?"

"Socs," he responded and sat down on the recliner.

"You know, the Shepard gang has been having problems with socs too, Curly got jumped the other day."

"Curly? Is he okay?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, me and Tim got there in time."

"Me and Steve got into a fight with socs at the bowling alley Saturday night," Soda said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"You know how we use to handle things like this in New York?" Dally asked.

"I can't imagine," Darry responded.

"We'd have a rumble," Dally finished with a smirk.

"A what?" Soda asked.

"A rumble, a street fight between two gangs."

Soda and Pony looked at each other.

"Hey, maybe we should-"

"No," Darry interrupted. "I'm gonna handle this on my own, and you two better leave or you'll be late."

"Yeah, yeah," Soda said and grabbed his backpack, heading out the door with Ponyboy.

RING!

Sodapop ran into the art room, and sat down at his seat beside Steve, out of breath as had to run to class before the bell rang.

"Good morning students!" Principal Williams's voice filled the classroom, causing many students to groan. "This is your Principal Williams, ready to give your announcements for this lovely day of school!"

"That's not the only thing she gives," Steve grinned, causing Soda to laugh as they listened to the announcement.

"Some of you students are still a bit concerned about student parking lot. Well, let me assure you all that those cars parked there without a permit will be ticketed, and if done so more than three times, will be towed away. I repeat, cars marked three times will be towed away. Permits can be purchased up at the front office."

Soda leaned towards Steve.

"Yeah, they'll be towed away if you're enough of a idiot to leave the tickets on your windshield." The two boys laughed, and leaned back into their chairs.

As the day went on Soda was now standing at his locker, getting ready to go to the lunch room when someone called his name.

"Soda!"

He looked over and saw Darry's friend, Paul Holden approaching him.

"Hey, I just wanted to know how your brother is doing," he said and leaned against the lockers.

"He's okay, but he had to stay home today,"

"That's too bad, I know how serious he takes school."

Soda closed his locker and was about to turn away when a thought came to his mind and turned back around.

"How…how did you find out about it anyway?"

Paul grinned.

"Because, I'm the one who did it."

"Oh come on Paul, you can't take all the credit," Bob and Randy then appeared behind Paul. "We got in a couple of good shots too."

Soda looked at Paul in shock.

"Why?"

Paul looked back at Bob and Randy then at Soda.

"Your brother started it, and I finished it."

"You bastard," Soda yelled and was about to launch himself at Paul but Steve came up and pulled him back as the three socs took a step back.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he struggled to hold Soda back.

"They're the ones who jumped Darry!" Soda yelled, still trying to get to them.

"Soda calm down!" Steve said and looked around, noticing a teacher had stuck his head out the door to see what was going on. "Not here." Soda finally stopped and glared at them as they began to laugh.

"Yeah, calm down greaser. You don't want to end up like your brother do you? Bob asked.

"Why don't we settle this after school?" Steve asked.

"No...why don't we settle this in a rumble?" Soda growled looking back at Paul, Bob, and Randy as he suddenly remembered what Dally had told him. They looked at each other, confused.

"A what?"

"You get as many of your friends as you can get and meet us at the vacant lot."

"Alright, fine. Friday night, at nine." Paul said.

"We'll be there."

"This is gonna be fun," Bob said and the three of them turned away.

"Only if you find going to the hospital fun," Soda said. Steve grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Soda, what the hell did you do?"


	14. Ready to Rumble

XXXXXX

The final bell of the school day rang, and like clockwork the buildings began oozing students from their doorways, eager to get as far away from the school as humanly possible. The sentiment was felt similarly on most teachers, who had decided that school, though a necessary institution for getting a paycheck, was still something not to be overly pursued.

Sodapop sat quietly in Steve's car during the ride back to his house, wondering how he was going to break it to Darry about what he had done.

Darry had told him that he wanted to deal with things himself but when he found out that Bob and Randy were involved in jumping his older brother he snapped.

When Steve pulled into the driveway, Soda thanked Steve and got out of the car, slowly walking up to the house, and opened the front door. He looked over and saw Dally sleeping on the couch, than he looked over and saw Darry emerging from the kitchen.

"Darry,"

"Hey kiddo, how was school?"

"Well…I uh, I ran into Paul."

Darry's expression hardened and he walked closer to his brother.

"What did he say?"

"You're not gonna like it." Soda said weakly.

"Tell me what he said."

"You're gonna get mad."

"Soda!" Darry yelled and Dally suddenly woke and looked up at the two brothers.

"What's going on?" Dally grumbled.

Sodapop sighed and decided to just get it all out.

"I kinda challenged the socs to a rumble."

Darry's eyes widened.

"You what!"

"Good for you kid, we'll kick their asses." Dally grinned as he sat up.

"It's not good Dally," Darry growled looking back at him and then turned his attention back to Soda. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Darry but they came up and started taunting me about jumping you…and I just…I'm sorry, what I did was…"

"Stupid? Is that the word you're looking for Soda?"

Dally smirked and got to his feet.

"No need to shout Darry," he stated calmly and with mock concern.

"Shut it Dally, I didn't want to get anyone else involved. I wanted to fight Paul one on one."

"It's never just one on one when dealing with these socs, you know that." Dally stated. "Listen, Two-Bit will help, and I'll get the Shepard's, we'll stomp them into the ground, I guarantee it."

"I want to help too," said a familiar voice. They all turned to see Ponyboy standing there.

"Oh, Jesus," Darry groaned.

"How much of that did you hear?" Soda asked.

"All of it."

"Pony, no. It's bad enough Soda here as gotten himself into this, I'm not risking another one of my brothers getting hurt."

"Either you let me fight, or I tell mom and dad about this." Pony said and crossed his arms.

"Oh hell, let the kid fight," Dally finally said.

Darry looked back at his youngest brother and sighed. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

On Friday night, Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy walked out of their house and headed to the Matthews house, meeting up with Two-Bit and Dally.

"What did you tell your folks?" Two-Bit asked.

"That we were going to the movies." Soda responded.

Darry hadn't been sleeping well over the past few days. He was worried about this whole thing, but he was more worried about Ponyboy, he had never been in a real fight before.

Two-Bit must have noticed him continuing to look over at his younger brother, and came over to him.

"Don't worry Darry, I'll look after him."

After leaving Two-Bit's place, they met up with Steve and continued on to their destination.

As they arrived at the vacant lot, they saw the Shepard gang had already arrived. Dally nodded to Tim, and Ponyboy walked over and started talking to Curly. After a minute of waiting, cars pulled up.

Darry looked on and started counting as the socs exited their cars. With Tim and Curly and the members they brought, all in all it looked pretty even. Finally he saw Paul and he had to restrain himself from going over right now and start pounding his head in.

Dally, having more experience in fighting than anyone else stepped up.

"Alright, here are the rules; no weapons, you only fight with your fists. And the first ones to start running are the losers. So, who wants to start?"

The socs looked at each other until a tall one with short brown hair stepped up to him. Dally smirked and then balled up his fist and swung, cracking him across the jaw with one punch, knocking him out. The greasers and socs then ran towards each other and it all began for real.

Paul charged at Darry, swinging wildly but Darry moved too quickly and strikes back, nailing him in the stomach.

Soda flies straight towards Randy, knocking him over and rolling once over in the dirt with him. As they both got to their feet, a lucky punch by Soda catches Randy in the stomach, while following up with another punch to the jaw and sends him flying over heels to his side.

Steve grabbed Bob in a headlock and started slamming his fist into his head. Bob elbowed him hard into the side, forcing Steve to release him. Bob ran towards but Steve ducked and sent him flying over his head.

While Darry and Paul continued fighting, Darry suddenly stopped and looked around to see how Ponyboy was doing. But that short moment was all Paul needed.

He swung his foot to the side and tripped Darry easily, then started stomping on his recently healed ribs.

Meanwhile, Tim had grabbed a soc and held his arms behind his back while Dally hammered him. Two-Bit was on the receiving end of the fight he was in until Ponyboy jumped on the soc's back and started punching his neck and the back of his head.

Paul continued kicking Darry until he grabbed his shirt, pulling him up and punched him in the jaw. Paul stood tall for a moment, then spits on his former friend.

"You can't beat me, Darry," Paul said flatly. "Give up."

"I _won't_!" Darry yelled and pulled himself up. Darry swung and hit Paul with a hard left hook that snapped his head back, blood flying out of his mouth. He grabbed him by the front of the shirt and slammed his fist into his face twice

"Unlike you, I don't need a pipe to knock your ass out!" Darry nailed Paul with a final uppercut and Paul crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Ponyboy was fighting with a soc by himself now, he ducked a punch by the soc but another came up behind him and knocked him down. The second soc was about to hit Pony again when Darry grabbed him from behind and punched him in the nose. Pony got up and tackled his original opponent and started punching him.

Dally had his opponent down and was striking him with his elbow before busting with mouth open with a straight right. Finally some socs gave up and started running back to their cars.

"There running!" Two-Bit yelled as he wiped blood from his mouth. "Look at those cowards running!"

Sodapop let go of Randy who started running back to his car as well. He then looked over as Bob pulled out a switchblade and stabbed Steve in the stomach.

"Steve!" Soda yelled as he clutched his wound and fell to the ground.

Soda ran over as fast as he could. He tackled Bob and started slamming his fist into his chest as hard as he could. He then wrapped his hands around his throat and started strangling him.

Bob was quickly turned blue as he struggled under Soda. Darry grabbed Soda and pulled him off. Bob got up and tried to run but Dally swung and hit Bob. His head smacked off the ground when he landed and he know layed motionless.

"Christ, Dally I think you just killed that kid," Tim said as he saw blood start to form by Bob's head.

Dally started down at him in shock as other greasers then started to run away. The others turned their attention back to Steve.

"That son of a bitch!" Steve yelled as he looked down at himself and saw blood stain the bottom of his shirt.

"You're gonna be okay Steve," Soda promised as he looked at Darry.

"We have to get him to a hospital," Darry said and picked Steve up and carried him back to Two-Bit's house, since it was the closest from the vacant lot.

Darry layed Steve in the back seat of Two-Bit's car, then got in the front with Two-Bit as Soda sat in the back with his best friend.

"We'll meet you there." Dally said as there was no room for him or Ponyboy. Darry nodded as Two-Bit turned on the ignition and drove his car out of the driveway as fast as he could.


	15. Be a Man

XXXXXX

An enveloping silence overtook Sodapop as he sat in the waiting room of the hospital soon after arriving with Steve who was taken to the operation room. Soda looked up to see Darry and Two-Bit standing by a water cooler, just as worried as he was. None of them were medical experts and for once, wished that they were.

As Soda took a deep breath he looked over and saw Ponyboy and Dally coming in and the younger boy quickly went over to his brother.

"How's Steve?" Ponyboy asked.

Soda shook his head, unable to produce a single coherent sentence. He continued to stare intently at the wall before him, elbows propped on his lap.

"I don't know yet, no one has told us anything."

Just then Darry came over and started talking to Dally.

"I don't think you should be here Dally," he said quietly. "They just brought that soc in you nailed, he's in critical condition."

"Hey, that prick had it coming," Dally snarled.

Soda didn't say anything, but for once he agreed with Dally. He just sat, staring at the floor, hoping that his best friend would be okay. Just then, a doctor burst through the doors of the room and Soda immediately jumped to his feet.

"How is he? Steve Randle! The boy with brown hair! How is he?"

"Calm down," said the doctor putting his hand on his shoulder. "Your friend is fine, luckily the knife didn't hit any major organs,"

The gang sighed with relief.

"Can we see him?" Soda asked.

"Yes, he's been taken to a room. Just follow me."

The doctor led the gang to their friend's room. When they walked in they stood by Steve's bed. Steve had his eyes closed and looked weak. It felt like the stabbing had happened an eternity ago, even though it had just been one hour.

Steve slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Soda who grinned down at him.

"Hey buddy. How ya been?"

"I've been better," he grinned back.

"Excuse me boys," said a female voice, they looked over and saw a nurse come in.

"I'm taking your vitals, Mr. Randle," the nurse said, as she took his blood pressure.

"Mhhmm," he managed.

Steve tried to shift in his bed, but felt the stabbing pain fill his entire body. He remembered.

"Dr. Richards said you should try to stay still. It's going to be uncomfortable for a while."

Steve nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled. As soon as she left the room he slammed his fist down on the bed.

"I'm gonna get that coward."

"You don't have to worry about that," Dally smirked. "I took care of him."

Steve looked confused.

"After Bob stabbed you, he tried to run but Dally nailed him and he hit his head against the concrete. He's in critical condition now," Darry explained.

"Damn, I was hoping he died."

As much as Soda was angry about what happened to Steve, he couldn't help but grimace after his comment. This was all his fault this had happened, Soda had issued the challenge for the rumble, ignoring Darry when he said he would take care of Paul himself. He secretly hoped that Bob would be okay.

After spending a few more minutes with Steve the gang decided to leave. Darry looked at the clock and saw that any later, their parents would be calling the police to have them out looking for them. They had a lot of explaining to do when they got home. Dally drove back with Two-Bit to his house.

"Want to stay over tonight?" Two-Bit asked.

"Sure."

After getting out of the car, Dally walked passed the open gate heading up to the house before Two-Bit suddenly jumped on his back.

"Not so fast!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around Dally's neck in a chokehold. Dally reached back and grabbed him, pulling him over and tossed him to the ground.

"Get off me you damn blockhead!"

Two-Bit got up as Dally got in a defensive stance. Before they could continue two voices from inside the house started yelling.

"No! John! I won't hear it, don't try to make up any excuses, how can you say things when you cheated on me!"

The two of them stopped and Two-Bit walked over to the door and put his ear against the door, listening as his mother continued to yell at his father.

"That's it! I can't stand this anymore, I'll never forgive you John and don't even try to make this up to me! Ever!"

He then heard footsteps approached the door and he quickly ran and grabbed Dally, hiding behind the bushes as Two-Bit's father came out the door and headed for his car, pulling out the driveway and speeding down the street.

"Oh man," Two-Bit said to himself as leaned back against the house. It was true, his dad really was cheating on his mom.

After hearing all that, Dally decided to head to Buck's place to stay the night leaving his friend to himself.

Two-Bit walked into the house and came up the stairs. His parent's bedroom door was closed and he could hear faint sobbing coming from it. He decided now wasn't the right time to talk to her and headed to his room but stopped when he saw Karen's door was closed.

He opened the door and saw Karen sitting on the bed, her head down and tears coming down her cheeks. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Did you hear all that?" Karen asked her older brother.

He frowned, wishing that his little sister wasn't home that night to hear that.

"Enough of it," Two-Bit frowned. He walked over and sat next to his sister, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

But his question was answered just an hour later. His father was packing up his things and loaded suitcases into the trunk of his car. John then walked back in the house and saw his son on the steps and smiled a little.

"Keith," he greeted but Two-Bit just glared at him in return. He couldn't say anything in return. He hated him, he hated him for hurting his mother and breaking up their family.

John's smile faded as he picked up another box and carried it out to his car. When he came back in, he headed to the shelf and picked up a baseball that sat on a mantle. Two-Bit walked over to him.

"You know, I could have gone pro," he said and squeezed the ball. "I could have made so much money…but your mother…" John shook his head and continued packing. "I missed too many family events she said. All I needed was just a little bit more time, but no."

John turned around and saw that his son was standing face to face with him.

"You know," Two-Bit began, "You're bad to us, and I'll take care of my mother and little sister. We don't need you anymore." His dad looked like he was going to hit him but Two-Bit didn't budge.

He looked at his son one last time before turning away angrily and slamming the door shut.

Two-Bit stared at the floor as he heard tires screeching and the sound of his dad's car driving away from the house for the last time. Hopefully, he would never see him again.


	16. Moving on Up

XXXXXX

"I see Mr. Randle is gonna be late for school again." The teacher said after taking attendance that Monday morning, the weekend gone by way too fast.

"Oh, he's in the hospital," one of the students spoke up.

"_Now _what happened to him?"

"I don't know,"

"I heard he got stabbed in a fight," another student said.

The teacher looked around and saw Sodapop Curtis sitting at his desk, with his head down.

"I'm quite surprised to see Mr. Curtis is on time."

RING!

Sodapop instantly sat up in his seat, a look of fear on his face.

"I didn't do it!"

The whole class started laughing at him as he looked around. He sighed with relief when he realized it was just a dream.

"Thank God it was just a dream." Or was it? Soda looked down at his pants to see if they were still there. They were.

"Yes. It was definitely a dream."

RING!

"AH!" Soda covered his ears and then rubbed his eyes. Damn that bell.

Soda instantly began zoning out as the teacher pasted out worksheets and then turned on the overhead, instructing the class to take down notes as he spoke. Instead, Soda turned the paper over and started drawing on it.

"I wish we had a nap time." Soda said to himself while doodling on his paper instead of listening to the teacher.

"Sodapop." The teacher suddenly said.

"Uh, yes?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Repeat what I just said."

"Uh...school is boring, but we have to attend anyway in order to get a start in life and so we don't become an outcast of society."

Sodapop smiled brightly at the teacher after he said that but only got a glare from him in return.

_"Stupid teacher, he can kiss my ass. I can't wait till I turn sixteen on Saturday so I can finally drop out of that hellhole," _Soda thought to himself as he crumbled the detention slip and placed in his pocket as he arrived at the hospital to visit Steve. After he took the elevator up the second floor and walked down the hall he could hear yelling coming from Steve's room. As he walked closer he could see Steve's dad in the room with him.

Mr. Randle stopped yelling when he saw Soda. Steve looked over and smiled when he saw him.

"Hi, Mr. Randle." Soda greeted when he walked into the room but Mr. Randle ignored him and continued talking to his son.

"You know, you've done some stupid things in the past boy, but this just beats them all."

Steve rolled his eyes and looked over at Soda.

"My biggest fan over here," he said, nodding in his dad's direction, but he didn't look amused.

"Oh that's funny. So are you gonna tell me what happened or not?"

Steve didn't respond and stared at his hands.

"Alright, fine. If you don't want to tell me, you're grounded until you do!" Mr. Randle yelled then stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Soda asked when he was sure the older man was gone.

"He wants to know how I got stabbed," Steve responded.

"So tell him!"

"No way! What I'm I gonna tell him? I slipped and fell on a knife?"

"Tell him I did it. Tell him we were just messing around…"

"No Soda, he'll never by it."

"Steve…my birthday's coming up this Saturday," Soda said. "My parents are taking us all out to my uncle's house in the country. You're gonna miss it."

"Alright," Steve snapped, frustrated.

"So, how you feeling?"

"I'll live. The best thing about this is they're giving me these kick-ass painkillers."

"That's cool." Soda smirked. "I can't wait for you to get out of here, without you school is even worse."

"Believe me, this ain't fun for me either."

The two of them talked for about ten more minutes before Sodapop decided to head back home. As soon as he walked through the front door he saw Ponyboy laying on the couch in the living room, his nose shoved in a book as usual. He grinned and launched himself forward and landed on his younger brother, making him yelp in surprise.

"Hey buddy, how was school today? I got another detention!" Soda grinned as he pulled the book from Ponyboy's hands.

"Hey!" Pony yelled in surprise, "I was reading that!"

"You read too much!"

Soda got up and tried to run by Ponyboy was faster and tackled Soda to the ground and began choking him. Sodapop grabbed Pony's wrists and rolled him off. The two of them continued to roll around on the floor, bumping into the coffee table as they wrestled trying to get the upper hand when suddenly the phone rang.

Pony attempted to get up to answer it but Soda grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down. The answering machine then answered it and a voice began speaking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, this is Gary Stuart, principal of BerryhillJunior High School. I would like to meet with you about Ponyboy as soon as possible. If you are available, I will be here at my office from 5: 30 to 6:30, thank you."

Soda and Pony stopped messing around after they heard the message and looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Soda asked. His brother had never gotten into trouble at school before.

"I don't know."

"Pony the principal doesn't meet with parents unless you've done something wrong. Believe me, I know."

"What do I do?" Pony asked, now worried as he got to his feet.

"Just erase it before mom and dad hear it."

"I already heard it."

Ponyboy and Sodapop looked over and saw their dad emerging from the kitchen. The younger boy lowered his head as his dad walked closer towards him.

"What is this about?" Darryl asked.

"I don't know really," Pony shrugged. "I've…been falling asleep in class. That's all I can think of. I haven't been doing anything else, really."

Darryl sighed and shook his head.

"Soda got another detention today."

"Pony!" Soda shouted, surprised that his brother ratted him out. Darryl then started on his second born son.

"This is your third detention this month. Soda what is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Soda, I'd hate to do this but if you get in trouble again, you're grounded for a month. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Why don't the two of you help me clean up the kicthen before your mom comes home."


	17. I'll Be There

XXXXXX

During dinner, Darryl explained to his wife that they needed to head down to Berryhill to see Ponyboy's principal. Needless to say, she was just as shocked to hear it as he was. When the meal was over, the boys stayed behind to clean up the dishes while the two of them left and drove down to the school.

Once they reached the building, they walked in to the principal's office and sat down in front of Mr. Stuart's desk.

"I must admit, I'm a little surprised to be in here for Ponyboy. He's never been in trouble before," Linda said.

"Pony said something about falling asleep in class," Darryl commented.

"Yes, I think the main problem is that Ponyboy is so bright, he's always ahead of the other students. Pony finishes his work so early he starts to get bored and begins goofing off in class."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I had no idea he was that advanced."

"He's very far ahead in every class that he's in."

"What should we do about it?" Darryl asked.

"I had a meeting with his teachers this afternoon, and we feel it would be best if Ponyboy was moved up a grade."

Both Darryl and Linda looked at him in surprise.

"Into high school?" Linda asked and Mr. Stuart nodded.

"This is a big decision, so you should talk things over with your son, and let me know by tomorrow."

While waiting for his parents to come home from seeing his principal, Ponyboy sat on the couch watching television, his knee bouncing uncontrollably. Sodapop looked over at him and smiled.

"Pony, no offense but your as nervous as a Chihuahua. You've probably pissed yourself by now."

"I have not! You take that back!"

"Make me."

"Alright then," Ponyboy grabbed a pillow from the couch. "Bring it on!"

Soda picked up the other pillow. "You got it."

Darry came back into the room just in time to see his two brothers about to go at it. He walked over and stood between the two.

"I'm gonna stop this before it begins. Guys, please don't fight. Mom and dad are going to be home any minute."

Soda hit Darry in the groin with his pillow causing him to double over and fall to the floor and then began hitting Pony. Ponyboy ducked as Soda swung the pillow at him and jumped on the couch.

"Die, you!" Ponyboy hit Sodapop in the face with his pillow so hard that he fell over and landed on his stomach. He took this opportunity to sit on Soda's back, his brother's head with the pillow over and over again. Just then, the front door opened and Darryl and Linda walked in. Pony froze mid swing.

"What are you two doing?" Darryl asked.

Soda crawled out from underneath his brother. "Nothing, we were just messing around."

Ponyboy walked over and sat on the couch.

"So what did I do?"

"Well, your not in as much trouble as we thought," Linda began and she shut the door and walked into the living room. "Your principal thinks the problem is you're not being challenged enough."

"And he thinks you should be moved up into high school," Darryl finished for his wife. Pony's eyes widened in surprise.

"They want me to go to high school? I'm gonna skip the last year of junior high?"

"Yes,"

"He's gonna be in my grade?" Soda asked.

Darryl nodded. "This is a big decision, so think about it."

"I'll do it," Pony said with a big smile.

"Wow, congratulations, little buddy," Darry came over and gave Pony a playful slap on the back.

"I'll give your principal a call tomorrow morning and you'll start the next day."

As his parents went upstairs Ponyboy jumped up and punched the air.

"Wow! I'm gonna be in the same grade as you Soda," he said, grinning at his brother.

"Yeah," he responded quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, come on, let's get some sleep."

Sodapop awoke from his slumber the next morning, hearing the loud, annoying ringing of his alarm. His blue eyes slowly start to open, a little blood shot from the lack of sleep, as he waved his hand and slammed his alarm off. With the annoying ringing subsided he tilted his head to the right to look at the time, it read 7:00.

"I better get going or I'll be late for class again," he mumbled to himself.

Soda slowly looked around his bedroom than looked over at the bed next to his and saw that Ponyboy was gone. He pulled the rest of his white bed sheets off his body and sat on the side of his bed rubbing his eyes and gave out a big yawn.

Soda jumped off the side of his bed and placed his bare feet on the carpet as he starts walking towards a pile of clothes that were washed the previous day.

As he stood in the bathroom combing his hair, suddenly he heard a pounding on the door and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Soda! Are you in here?" Steve yelled.

"Steve? What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"Ah, I got sick of lying in the bed doing nothing. What the hell are you doing in there?"

"I'm combing my hair!"

"Well hurry up!"

"My hair's special!"

"Yeah. Retarded special. Hurry up so we can go already!"

"Hold on! Okay, I'm ready!"

Sodapop stepped out of the bathroom, his hair all shiny and well groomed.

"It's about time. Now let's go!"

Steve and Soda put on their backpacks and headed out to door to the car.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Soda asked while getting into the car.

"I'm fine."

Meanwhile, Ponyboy arrived at the Matthew's house and waited by the car as Two-Bit and Karen walked out of the house.

"Hey guys," Pony greeted. "I've got something to tell you."

Karen smiled when she saw him.

"Oh, I've got something to tell you to. We're gonna sneak into Mr. Castle's room and steal the answers to his test."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just because you always pass the tests, we can make copies for our friends."

"I won't have to take it anyway." Pony said.

"What do you mean?" Two-Bit asked.

"The principal talked to my parents last night and told them my grades are so good that I should be moved up a grade."

"You're not going to Berryhill anymore?"

"Nope," Pony grinned. "This is my last day."

"Oh, that's great," Karen snapped and turned to walk back into her house, slamming the door behind her.

"Karen!" Pony yelled in surprise, then looked back at Two-Bit. "What's wrong with her?"

"My dad left the other day," Two-Bit explained. "They finally got a divorce."

"Wait here, I'll go talk to her," Ponyboy said then walked to the house and opened the front door. He spotted Karen sitting on the couch in her living room with her head down. As he walked closer Pony saw that she had tears running down her cheeks. Pony kneeled down in front of her.

"Karen? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Karen said and lifted her head up. "Everything. My parents have separated and now you're leaving."

"I'm just going to a different school. We only had one class together this year to begin with."

"It's not that...it's just we've know each other since forever and from now on we're always gonna be one grade apart."

"We'll still hang out as much as we use to Karen, I promise," Pony said and brushed the remaining tears away from her eyes with his thumb. "I'm sorry about your parents; want to go for ice cream when school's over today?"

Karen finally smiled and got to her feet.

"Okay, but you're buying."


	18. Measure of a Man

XXXXXX

The wind whistled sharply as it blew, and it blew Sodapop's hair in obscene directions as he sat in Steve's car on the ride to Will Roger's. He didn't even care to fix it because he was trapped in daydream, the same one he was having quite often. It was Wednesday, only two more days until he finally turned sixteen.

Turning at the next light, the car starts to slow down until its stops completely, effectively snapping him back into reality. The engine's roars die from rampant roars to a faint, vibrating humming before Steve turns the car off completely.

"Here we are! Now get your fat ass out!" Steve hollered stridently, thrusting Soda in the shoulder roughly.

Soda came out of his thoughts and glared at his best friend.

"Do I look like I've got a fat ass?"

"Yeah you do. Now get out my car before you ruin the seat."

"Why don't you make me?" Soda then just sat farther into the seat of Steve's car and stuck out his tongue.

He squirmed a little until he was finally comfortable and sighed contently, which obviously seemed to irritated his friend. But Steve pushed him right out the car without a second thought, causing him to fall flat on his back on the firm pavement of the parking lot.

Steve opened his door and steps out of the car. He walked over to the other side to see Soda on the ground, glaring up at Steve, who in return smirks superiorly down at him. Sodapop got up and dusted himself off, then tackled Steve down to the ground.

By this time, Two-Bit had gotten out of his car and saw his two friends rolling around on the ground. Soda had Steve pinned to the ground, and was trying to get him to say uncle, though Steve refused.

"Hey! Get off my friend greaser, or I'll run you over with my new mustang!" Two-Bit yelled in his best soc voice.

Soda looked up and in seconds, Steve grabbed him and pulled him down, having Soda pinned to the ground, and laughed triumphantly, hands on his hips. "You can't beat the socially-elite, white trash!"

After Steve got to his feet, Soda jumped up and tried to hit Two-Bit but he ducked.

"Damn you, Two-Bit! I was winning!"

The two of them laughed and ran away from Soda. As Soda prepared to chase after him he turned his head and saw Randy Anderson staring at him from his car. He quickly turned his gaze and opened his backdoor, getting out his backpack. Soda sighed and walked over to him. He needed to talk to him.

"Hey," he said, not knowing what else to say. "How's Bob doing?"

"He woke up yesterday, he should be getting out of the hospital sometime next week," Randy answered.

"That's good."

Randy nodded before shutting his door and started walking up to the front entrance when Soda called after him.

"Randy wait up!"

He stopped and looked over at the boy he had been fighting with since junior high.

"Listen I didn't mean for Bob to get hurt so bad." Sodapop began.

"I know, it was Bob's fault anyway for stabbing Steve. He knew that no weapons were allowed."

Soda nodded.

"Look, I know we're not friends, but maybe it would be best if we just ended this, both of our best friends could have died that night over his stupid feud."

"I don't know how Bob feels about it, but I agree,"

Sodapop stuck out his hand.

"No more fights?"

Randy shook his hands.

"No more fights." Randy smiled, than brushed past Soda to finally go inside, and he soon followed.

After Soda got his book for English class, he closed his locker and was about to turn to go to class when Steve appeared in front of him and raised his fist, punching him right in the stomach. Soda fell to his knees as Steve grinned triumphantly above him.

"Steve…you asshole…" Soda managed to gasp out.

Steve laughed then turned to run as the bell went off so they're would be no time for Sodapop to get him back. Unfortunately for Steve, he must have forgot they had the same English class together or maybe just didn't care.

Soda walked into Mrs. Marshall's class and took his seat, glaring at his best friend who was smirking at him from his seat across the room.

As Mrs. Marshall turned around and started passing out papers to the class, Soda launched a spit ball right at Steve.

Steve saw it coming and prepared to duck but Mrs. Marshall walked right into the line of fire.

_Poofft! _

The class stared in wide eyed shock at what had just happened and long silent pause as the teacher wiped the reminiscence of the spit ball from her cheek.

"Sodapop Curtis!"

XXXXXX

Mr. Curtis was enjoying his day off that day as he came home from the department store only to find his wife in the living room talking to Sodapop who had his head down.

Darryl walked into the house to see his wife talking to Soda who had his head down.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Sodapop got into trouble again today," Linda sighed.

"Did you get another damn detention?" Darryl said to his son.

"No, it gets better this time. He accidentally hit a teacher with a spitball…two days of out of school suspension."

Darryl stared dumbstruck at his wife then looked down at Soda, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Soda, what is going on with you?"

He didn't answer, just keep his head down like a dog who was being scolded.

"Well, if your not going to school, your gonna be working with me tomorrow."

Soda's head shot up.

"What?"

"That's right, you're working with me tomorrow roofing houses, from eight to five. Got it?"

"Yes sir," he mumbled as he got up and slowly walked up the stairs.

Sodapop woke up the next day gradually, rolling over when the sun shone directly in his eyes. He sighed, breath whooshing out of his lungs when suddenly his door opened and his dad came in.

"Come on, let's get going," he said. Soda roughly pulled the blanket off him and got up, changing into his clothes.

"This should be a fun day," he thought to himself as he walked downstairs to where his dad was waiting for him.

Darryl drove down to the worksite of an old house. After meeting with the rest of his dad's workmates they climbed up a ladder to the roof and began using hammers and crowbars to remove all the old plywood. After about an hour of working, Soda took a deep breath and wiped sweat from his brow.

"Bet you wish you were at school right now don't you?" Darryl asked.

"No," Soda simply replied.

"No? Well, a couple more hours and you'll be begging to be back in a air-conditioned classroom."

Soda watched as his dad continued stripping old plywood from the roof. Finally he worked up the courage to have the conversation he'd meaning to have with him for weeks.

"Dad…can I talk to you about something?"

"Go ahead," Darryl responded, not looking up from his task.

"Well…you know how I've been having trouble with school for a while, and I'm gonna be turning sixteen this Saturday, so I've been thinking that…I want to drop out."

By now his dad had put down his tools and was looking up at him.

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am, I'm dropping out," Soda said quietly.

Darryl got to his feet, not believing what he was hearing, his son just wanted to give up.

"Can I ask you one question? Why do you hate school so much?"

"Because I'm dumb!" Soda snapped, now angry. "Darry is gonna get a scholarship to collage, Ponyboy is so smart he's being moved up a grade! The only thing I can pass is gym!"

Soda turned away and walked closer to the edge of the roof, tears now coming down his cheeks.

Darryl came over to him and put his hand on Soda's shoulder.

"You're not dumb Soda."

"Yes I am."

"You remember when you were failing ninth grade and you might have to go to summer school? Well, you got help from your friends and you studied harder, and you past."

"I got straight D's."

"I didn't matter to me, the thing that mattered to me was that you didn't give up and you tried your best. I know sometimes it isn't easy but if you make this decision to quit now, you will never turn back. Your whole life, ever time the going gets rough, you'll just quit."

Soda wiped tears away from his eyes as his dad pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know you don't like school, but you can get through it. I know you can."


	19. Friday Night Lights

XXXXXX

The school week had officially come to an end that Friday afternoon and when night came the gang, minus Dally exited the Curtis house on intent of heading to a carnival that had been set up in town. Being that it had been a rough few weeks for all of them they all needed to get out and have a little fun.

"Come on you guys, let's get going!" Soda yelled as he got into Steve's car. He was happy that his parents were letting him go out tonight, feeling as though he'd been punished enough.

"Yeah, yeah old your horses," Steve said and got into his car with Soda while Darry rode with Two-Bit in his car with Ponyboy and Karen in the backseat. After about a ten minute drive they arrived at the parking lot, but Steve continued to circle around the parked cars for about five minutes.

"Steve, there's a space over there," Soda pointed, getting tired of seeing the same cars over and over again.

"I'm looking for a place were my car isn't surrounded." Steve responded. "I ain't getting a scratch on it, my dad would kill me."

From behind them, Two-Bit drove the others in his car and was quickly losing his patients.

"What the hell is he doing?" Darry wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but enough is enough," Two-Bit said and drove further up, lightly bumping the back of Steve's car with his.

"Hey! Are you crazy?" Steve yelled.

"Park your damn car!" Two-Bit yelled back. Steve pulled into a parking space before shutting the engine off and ran out of the car to inspect his bumper.

"Two-Bit, you jackass!"

"Oh, please, you can't even tell anything happened to it. Let's go!"

"Come on, your cars fine," Soda said and ran to catch up with the others as they were entering the carnival.

"What should we go on first?" Karen asked as she eyes the Ferris Wheel.

They all paid a ticket for the ride although Steve complained that it was a waste of money. Pony sat next to Darry on the Ferris wheel, Soda next to Steve, and Two-Bit next to Karen. The wheel began moving and Two-Bit started wriggling in his seat, rocking the carriage.

"Two-Bit, stop moving," Karen snapped.

"I just remembered…I'm afraid of heights!" Two-Bit panicked, rattling the carriage even more.

"Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down! I want off, I want off!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up you little baby!" Steve yelled from behind them as Karen tried to keep her older brother calm.

The first ones on the top were Pony and Darry. Ponyboy gazed into the night sky as fireworks were shooting out, his eyes reflecting the dazzling light. Next up were Karen and Two-Bit.

Karen looked down at the people attending the carnival and they reminded her of ants because they were so high up. Two-Bit on the other hand refused to look down.

Soon the ride came to a finish and the gang gathered around.

"Where should we go now?" Sodapop asked.

"Why don't you two go on the tunnel of love?" Karen suggested, referring to him and Steve. Ponyboy and Two-Bit both busted out laughing, even Darry had a small smirk. Steve only glared at the redhead.

"How about we go on the other Ferris wheel?"

Soda pointed towards the other one that's seats would actually flip over in mid air. Two-Bit looked at it and paled while shaking his head.

"Yeah," Darry agreed. Ponyboy however was looking over at a game booth.

"Karen and I are going try to win some prizes, see you around," Pony replied as he pulled her along.

The two walked over to where a carnie was running the game, and he saw three balls on the countertop. It was a typical carnival game, where one had to knock down a pyramid of bottles to win a prize.

"Knock down the bottles, win your choice." The carnie said.

Pony placed a quarter on the counter, and grabbed the first ball, throwing it hard. Short. He tried again but missed by a hair. Karen touched his arm.

"It's okay if you don't win."

Pony looked at her for a second, then picked up the final ball. He stared a the pyramid of bottles for a second, concentrating hard before throwing it and it knocked down all the bottles. He smiled at Karen as the carnie gestured to the stuffed animals behind him

"Any one you want."

A decent sized teddy bear caught Karen's eye.

"That one," she said, pointing to it.

The carnie handed her the bear. Taking the bear in one hand and Pony's hand in the other, Karen led Ponyboy away from the tent and turned to hug him.

"Thank you."

Pony smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You're welcome. What are you going to name him?"

"Name?"

She laughed and looked down at the bear.

"I'll name him. Pony. Pony the bear."

They laughed as they saw Sodapop and Steve by a game booth of there own. It was one of those cheesy little booths where you try to hit moving targets with a pellet gun. The proprietor of the booth smiled and gestured toward them.

"Step right up, folks. Hit just one of the five targets and win a prize."

Soda grinned at his friend.

"Well, Steve, should we take a whack at it?"

"Oh yeah,"

They were each handed a black pellet gun. Within 30 seconds they had obliterated the ten tiny targets. The man stared at the two in shock.

"Wow. That was impressive."

Soda smiled and blew on the gun the way cowboys do in movies.

A moment or two later Ponyboy and Karen walked over in front of a booth and laughed. Darry and Two-Bit had gone to the test of strength, both took the mallet and nailed the target making it go all the way to the top.

Once they all gathered together, Pony spoke up.

"Come on. Karen and I are hungry."

"But we just ate," Steve said.

"Pony and I didn't." Karen responded.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. Together they all walked over to a nearby café. It could be a fun night if they didn't have to do what the 'kids' wanted to do.

Pony and Karen had got cheeseburgers to eat while the others just got drinks. Once they were all done they went back to the carnival and continued on the rides and playing the games for the next two hours before finally deciding to head back to the Curtis house.


	20. Soda's Birthday

XXXXXX

"Hey guys, guess what? In just thirty more minutes…it's my birthday!" Sodapop said while looking up at the clock.

"Yes Soda, we know it's your birthday, how could we forget? You only told us every five minutes for the past month," said Steve, while rubbing his temples.

It was now 11:30 after the gang had arrived back at the Curtis house from the carnival. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were playing cards at the table while Darry, Ponyboy, and Karen were sitting on the floor, playing a card game of their own.

Pony looked up from his cards when headlights illuminated in the curtains as a car pulled up in the driveway. A few seconds later, Dally walked through the front door.

"Don't slam that door-" Darry began.

SLAM!

"Damn it Dally, our parents are sleeping!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dally said as he walked over to the table. "What the hell took you guys so long to get back?"

"Hey, we invited you out you know!" Two-Bit defended.

"I know, I know, I just don't like carnivals, that's all," he said while sitting down. "Deal me in."

As Two-Bit shuffled the cards, Dally suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, it's your birthday tomorrow, right Soda?"

"How could you forget?" Steve asked.

Dally pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's from his jacket's pocket. Soda looked at the bottle, puzzled.

"You can't be serious."

"There's a first, buddy!" Steve said while he patted his friend on the back. "Drink up!"

Soda just looked at them all. "You _can't_ be serious."

Dally pointed to the bottle.

"Drink, you fucker."

"Dally!" Darry yelled while looking at his youngest brother, not wanting him to hear that kind of language.

Soda only shrugged and slowly picked the bottle to his lips and started to drink. A second later he turned his head and spat it all out. Two-Bit and Steve started laughing as Soda starting coughing and wiping his mouth, his face twisted with disgust.

"Pussy," Dally muttered, grabbing the bottle and lifting it to his lips, taking a nice sized gulp.

The other three watched in amazement as Dally drained the entire bottle.

"Good god, how did he do it?" Soda asked.

"Alright, lets play cards," Dally said as he placed the empty bottle on the table. Steve dealed out the cards and the game began. As the night went on, Karen ended up falling asleep on the couch as Darry and Ponyboy quietly placed a game of go fish.

"Full House!" they heard Two-Bit yell.

"How the hell does he keep winning?" Steve asked completely bewildered.

"Maybe Soda taught him how to cheat!" Dally then punched Soda's shoulder across the table.

Steve looked down at Two-Bit's shoes. The ace of hearts in one, the king of diamonds in the other.

"He _is_ cheating!" Steve hollered.

Sodapop grabbed for Two-Bit's arms and held them behind his back while Steve went for his foot.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't tear the house down guys!" Darry said while looking at the stairs, hoping the commotion didn't wake up his parents. But the three ignored him as Soda and Steve pulled Two-Bit to the floor.

"Why do they always act like idiots when they're all together?" Pony asked.

Darry sighed.

"I don't know."

Ponyboy then looked over when Karen made a sound on the couch. He was amazed she was still asleep and got up, pulling a blanket over her. Two-Bit was now being pinned to the ground by Soda and Steve and they were going for his shoe again.

"He's gotta have a whole deck in here if he's winning so much," Steve remarked shortly thereafter being kicked by Two-Bit.

"Hey Steve check this out, two kings and a joker!" Soda said as he put his knee on Two-Bit's chest to keep him still.

By this time Darry had finally had enough and walked over to them, lifting Sodapop and Steve up by their collars.

"You two knock it off, your gonna make him more hyper then he already is."

Soda and Steve sat back down and after a minute, Two-Bit had regained his breath and got back in his seat to see a very annoyed looking Dally.

"Can we play for real now?" He asked.

"Sure."

Another game started and this time it was Sodapop who seemed to be the lucky one.

"Two pairs!" Soda's exclaimed, grinning triumphantly before laying down his hand. He smirked at Steve when his expression fell.

"I'm out," Steve said.

"I fold," Two-Bit said.

Dally grinned.

"In."

Soda laid down his cards.

"Straight flush!"

He looked smugly at Dally, and realized something was wrong. Dally should have looked upset, but he looked happy. _Why...the only hand that can beat that is..._

"Royal flush," Dally proclaimed, laying down his hand. Soda stared at the five cards before him; never had he hated the heart symbol so much.

"You lost," Dally said, smirking.

"Now what?" Soda asked

"Means you have to get naked," Two-Bit said.

Soda raised an eyebrow.

"No way."

"Yep, get naked and run around the block."

Soda then looked up at the clock, it was now12:00. He grinned. It was officially his birthday now.

"I don't have to do anything, it's my birthday and I don't have to do anything I don't want. And I'm going to bed," Soda then jumped out of his seat and raced upstairs before anyone could stop him.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Soda's parents drove them all out to his Uncle Bill and Aunt Rachel's house. They lived out in the country, about thirty minutes away from their house. They had a lot of land and Soda always liked visiting them, but wondered why they were taking him out here now.

Currently, Sodapop and Steve were in the kitchen making a cake. Soda as usual, was trying to put too much sugar in it. Steve pushed his hand out of the way, taking over and Soda flung flour at him.

Steve's face was white, like a ghost.

"You did not just fling flour at me," he hissed.

"I think I did." Soda laughed.

And then, everything happened so fast, Steve dumped the bag all over Soda, and shoved icing in his face. Therefore, a war erupted with the two friends throwing flour at each other. Soon, Linda and Rachel wondered what the noise was and came in to see the two.

"Hey Stop!" Rachel yelled.

They both froze when they heard Sodapop's aunt yell. Soda had flour all over him, making him look like a ghost. Steve had icing all in his hair and face and on his clothes.

"You guys are messing up my kitchen," Rachel complained.

"What are you two doing?" Linda asked.

"Trying to make a cake," Soda shrugged.

"Get out of here, we'll make the cake," Linda said and the two ran out of the kitchen and out the door, doing their best to get the flour and icing off them.

They walked over and entered the barn to see Ponyboy, Dally, Two-Bit, and Karen hanging out. Pony and Two-Bit were rolling around on the floor, Two-Bit trying to get out of a headlock while Karen cheered them on. They all stopped when they saw Soda and Steve.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Dally asked.

"Don't ask," Steve replied.

Soda watched as Two-Bit and Ponyboy got to their feet and dusted off hay. He looked over at the hay bales.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Soda said.

He walked over and started pushing together a bunch of stacks of hay bales together until it formed a large square and climbed on top of it.

"Me and Steve will go first," Soda told them all. "Come on, Stevie. Can you take this?"

Steve took his place, cracked his neck, and rolled his shoulders and climbed on top of the hay bales to join him. Soda pounced and tacked Steve to the ground.

They rolled around until Steve pinned Soda down, sitting on his legs and holding his wrists together above his head.

"One…two…three…" Two-Bit counted then declared Steve the winner.

"Damn it," Soda swore in frustration as he brushed dirt and straw off him. "That's the tenth time this month! Am I ever gonna beat you?"

"Nope," Steve replied with a smirk.

Jumping to his feet, Soda tackled Steve back down and to the other boy's surprise, began tickling him relentlessly.

"Stop! Soda, what are you doing?" Steve asked between laughs.

"Give up?"

"This…is…against…the rules."

"There are no rules in real life."

Soda continued tickling Steve until he saw that his friend was too weakened to fight back. He then stopped and grabbed his wrists, holding them down next to his head.

"Someone count!"

Ponyboy then counted to three and Soda got up.

"I won!"

"You…cheating bastard." Steve muttered as he tried to get his wind back.

Dally shook his head.

"Well, if you girls are finished, I'll take Two-Bit." He drawled, getting on the hay bales with smugness in his eyes. Two-Bit shrugged and took his place, eyeing Dally, probably wondering if he could take him.

Within seconds, Dally had Two-Bit down and was sitting on his back, pulling one of his legs back mercilessly. Sharp cries of pain started to come from him.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

The last pair, Ponyboy and Karen stepped up next.

Two-Bit started the countdown and when he got to three, Pony lunged. He put Karen in a headlock, but she maneuvered it and sat on his back and locked his arms behind his back.

"Having a little trouble with the girl Pony?" Steve asked.

Ponyboy rocked and threw Karen off him. He bounded up and managed to tackle Karen, sitting on her stomach and pinning her down. Karen lifted her knees and knocked him off, then rolled over and laid on her back on top of Ponyboy, holding his hands down.

''One...two...three...Karen wins,'' Two-Bit announced.

"Ha! Ponyboy just got beat by a girl," Sodapop teased.

"Shut up Soda," Pony muttered.

"Uh, Karen you can get up now," Two-Bit said, seeing Karen still on top of Ponyboy.

"Oh yeah, sorry Pony," she said.

"It's all right," Ponyboy murmured, sitting up.

Outside, Darry was standing with his father and uncle next to a tractor.

"So how's the birthday boy been doin'?" Bill asked his brother.

"Not to good," Darryl Senior answered honestly. "He's been really stressed out about school, gettin' in trouble more often now."

"Maybe my gift will cheer him up," he smiled. "Darry, go get your brother."

Darry nodded and he walked towards the barn.

"Hey Soda! Come out here!"

Soda walked out of the barn to see his uncle pulling a black, male foal towards him bucking and kicking.

"God this little thing is heavy," Bill said as he continued pulling him.

"What's that?" Soda asked as he looked down at it, wide-eyed.

"A foal," Darry answered.

"A baby horse," Bill said at the same time.

"Happy birthday bro," Darry said and punched Soda slightly in the chest.

"What do you mean?"

"He's yours. I know you've been stressed over school, you can't bring him home, but he's yours. You can visit him anytime you want." His uncle told him.

"If you stay in school, he's yours." His father then said.

Soda smiled and bent down, starting to pet his head. The horse then sneezed…on him.

Bill laughed, "See he likes you."

The rest of the gang then walked out of the barn to see Soda feeding the little foal milk. They gathered around as Soda smiled as the foal drank thirstily.

"He's really cute," Soda said as he rested his hand on his back.

"What is that?" Two-Bit asked.

"My birthday present," Sodapop answered.

"What are you gonna name him?" Pony asked.

"Uh, I don't know yet."

"How about Mickey Mouse?" Two-Bit suggested.

"Two-Bit shut up," Dally said.

"No, that's it, his name is Mickey Mouse," Soda laughed and got to his feet.

Two-Bit grinned.

"Hey everyone! Group hug!" He shouted.

"Wha…? Wait just a minute now!" Soda said and held up his hands, but no one listened.


	21. Bloody Sunday

XXXXXX

Dally made his way up to the door of Buck Merrill's place. It was almost ten at night and he needed to unwind after spending the day out in the country with the Curtis family and the gang, celebrating Sodapop's birthday. He only went because Two-Bit wouldn't stop bothering him about it, and because Mrs. Curtis had asked him to go.

As soon as Dally walked in he took a seat over at one of the small tables. Buck grinned when he saw him and walked over to greet him.

"Damn, Winston. You look like shit."

"Tell me about it, I had to wake my ass up at six in the morning for a stupid birthday party."

Buck raised an eyebrow.

"Birthday party? What are you, nine?"

"I only went because his mom is real nice."

The older man laughed a little before changing the subject.

"Hey Dal, remember those two midgets that were killed, the twins?" Buck asked while taking a seat across from him.

Dally gave him a blank look.

"Remember they were in the hotel room and they were drugged, and the drugs were so strong that they killed them, and the two people that did it, in their room stole their stuff and disappeared, remember that?"

"Yeah,"

"What's now happened is that the police arrested a few people that apparently worked for the hotel that were trying to cover up evidence in the case, they found out that they are looking for two men that were dressed up as girls that were the ones with- in the hotel room that night."

Buck rubbed his chin and continued.

"They started piecing everything together and what they found out is that the midgets picked guys dressed as women, they were getting it on at the hotel room, the girls drugged them and took all their stuff," Buck started to laugh.

"They picked up two guys dressed up as women."

"And?" Dally asked.

"Apparently the two midgets liked uh, they liked…they liked their M& M's with peanuts lets just say."

Dally couldn't help but start to chuckle a bit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you're telling me this."

"Well because they were with two guys."

"Oh god," Dally said, rubbing his forehead. "Get me a drink will ya?"

"Yeah sure,"

Dally leaned back in his seat as he lit a cigarette and some Elvis song came over the radio. He tried to drown out all the commotion in the place as Buck came back over and sat a small glass of whisky on the table. Before Dally could pick it up, he locked eyes with a girl across the room with jet black hair and too much eye make up…and with very little clothes on. He had never seen her around before.

The girl smirked at him and slowly made her way across the room until she reached where he was sitting.

"Hi there," she greeted.

"What's your name?" Dally asked.

The girl grinned down at him and moved the hair out of her eyes.

"Sylvia."

"I've never seen you around these parts before."

"I just moved here a couple of weeks ago."

Dally nodded and began drinking his whisky. As he drained the glass Sylvia leaned down and straddled his waist. She smiled at him.

"You look like you've got something else other than me on your mind."

"Na, I've just had a long day," Dally responded.

"Than why don't you get me a drink, and we'll meet in your room in five minutes," Sylvia then got up off Dally's lap and walked towards the bathroom, Dally watching her the whole way.

Dally sighed.

"Well that's the first good idea I've heard all day."

As Sylvia was in the bathroom, Dally went up the stairs and into his room, pushing some of his old clothes off the bed and cleaning up a little. When he got finished he walked back down only to see Sylvia cornered against the wall by Jason, one of the Brumley boys. Jason looked to be flirting with her, and Sylvia looked like she was liking it.

Jason then ran his hand down her arm and that's when Dally finally had enough. He came down the stairs and walked over, shoving Jason hard away from Sylvia.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jason asked.

"Get your own woman Brumley, this one's taken," Dally took Sylvia's arm and was about to lead her up the stairs when Jason chucked the bottle of bear he had in his hand at Dally's head.

It missed by mere inches and shattered against the wall. Sylvia screamed and Dally jumped back in surprise, then spun around, anger clear in his eyes.

Dally was about to jump at Jason but several other people held him back.

"God damn it, can't we ever have a normal night here?" Buck yelled while coming around the bar to help the others hold Dally back. "Dally, you go to your room and cool off," Buck turned around and looked at Jason. "You too."

"You're letting this little prick stay here?" Dally fumed.

"He's got the money,"

"Whatever, come on Sylvia,"

"Actually, I think I better get going."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you around sometime."

Sylvia touched his arm as she walked past him and to the exit. Dally glared at Jason for a second before Buck came over to him.

"Come on, not tonight…please," Buck practically begged.

Dally shook his head.

"I'm going to bed."

For the next few hours, Dally tossed and turned in bed. He was tired but couldn't sleep, even when the music was finally turned off and people started leaving and it got quite.

He was aggravated that prick Jason had ruined his chance of spending the night alone with Sylvia, and even more aggravated that he hadn't beaten the hell out of him for throwing that bottle at his head.

Dally turned over in bed again as a thought entered his mind.

Brumley was only one door down.

"That's it!" Dally yelled, getting up and putting on his shoes. He stormed out of his room, stopping in front of Brumley's door.

"Come on out, you little bastard!" Dally yelled while pounding on the door.

After a few seconds went by, he pounded on the door again. Still, he didn't hear the sound of Jason getting up or his voice. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down he paced back and forth for a minute before finally deciding to go back to his room.

Dally started to walk back when finally the door to Jason's room flung open and he came out with something silver and sharp looking in his hand. Before Dally could react, Jason lunged at him with whatever he had and stabbed him in the stomach. Dally looked down as pain surged through his abdomen and saw that Jason had stabbed him with a pair of scissors.

Dally reached up and grabbed his wrist, preventing Jason from stabbing him again and lunged forward, head butting him. Jason stumbled back and Dally snatched the scissors from his hand and began stabbing him rapidly.

Jason screamed out in pain and Dally plunged the scissors again and again into any part of his body that Dally could get to. Blind rage took over him as he repeatedly stabbed Jason, blood was now shooting out of his arms, shoulders, and neck.

Now awake and hearing what was going on, Buck ran out of his room as quickly as he could and saw what was going on in the hall, looking in shock at the blood sprayed up on the walls.

"Dally no! Stop! Stop!" Buck yelled.

He ran over and grabbed Dally's wrist and pushed him away from the Brumley boy before he could stab him again.

Dally looked down at Jason and saw what a bloody mess he was, realizing for the first time what he had done. He quickly turned and ran down the stairs and to the front door.

He tried to open it but it was locked so Dally kicked the door open so hard it broke off it's hinges.

Dally ran to his car but he was grabbed by somebody. He jumped and tried to punch who it was but the person grabbed his wrist.

"Whoa! Dally calm down!" Dally saw it was Tim Shepard. "What the hell happened to you?" Tim asked as he looked at the blood that covered him. Dally didn't answer him, instead getting in his car and speeding away.

Tim ran inside and up the stairs to see Jason's lying on the floor, Buck had gotten towels for him that were soaking up in blood after just a few seconds.

"What the hell happened?" Tim asked.

"Tim call the cops," Buck instructed. "I think this kid is gonna bleed to death."


	22. Pony's First Day

XXXXXX

The clock by the door ticked away the early morning minutes as Steve waited by the staircase of the Curtis house for Sodapop to come down. After taking another sip of water from his cup, impatience took over him and Steve walked up the stairs to Soda and Ponyboy's room, pushing the door open.

"Soda, hurry the hell up. We're going to be late…again,"

"Hold your horses," Soda responded while changing his shirt.

Soda then looked over and saw that Pony was still asleep, sprawled over his bed on his stomach, one arm curled under his pillow to give his head extra support.

"Pony, time to wake up," Soda said. Ponyboy gave a grumble and shifted to his side. Soda walked over and softly shook his shoulder.

"Come on buddy, you're gonna be late for your first day."

Still no response came from the younger boy as he continued to sleep.

"Enough of this," Steve said while rolling his eyes.

"What?" Soda asked.

"I know how to get him out of bed," Steve responded while a wicked smile came over his face. Steve reached into his cup of water and pulled out an ice cube.

He walked over and pulled back Ponyboy's shirt and dropped the ice cube down his back. Then a yell that could have rivaled an Indian war cry echoed throughout the house.

Ponyboy shot out of bed and Steve busted out laughing and even Soda couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight of Pony dancing around trying to get the freezing sensation from the back of his shirt.

"What's the big idea?" Pony asked as the ice cube fell to the floor.

"Sorry, Pony, but were gonna be late if we don't hurry,"

"Oh yeah," Ponyboy then remembered he was starting high school today.

"Nervous?" Soda asked.

"A little."

"That's okay, me and Steve were nervous on our first day, weren't we?"

"Not really," Steve responded.

"Yes, we were."

"You weren't nervous, you just didn't want to go," Steve said before walking out of the room. Ponyboy sat down on the edge of his bed to put on his socks and shoes. Just starting high school today wasn't the only thing that was bothering him.

"You okay Pony?" Soda asked as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that…I wish he had at least one class together," Pony admitted. His schedule came over the weekend and his classes were all different from Sodapop's. He only had the same History class as Steve.

"We all have the same lunch period, that's good right?"

Pony nodded.

"I guess so,"

Soda rubbed his knuckles on the top of Ponyboy's head.

"You don't need me around. You don't have anything to worry about, you're a genius,"

Ponyboy grinned at Soda and playfully elbowed him in the side.

"Want to ride to school with me and Steve today?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Come on, let's go before Steve throws another tantrum,"

The two of them grabbed their backpacks and headed downstairs.

"Hey Steve, Pony's gonna ride with us today," Soda said as they reached the door.

"Fine, come on kiddo," Steve said, giving Ponyboy a playful slap on the back. Just as the three of them exited the house, Two-Bit's car pulled up in the driveway.

"Hey guys! Did you hear?" Two-Bit asked while getting out.

"What?"

"Dally got arrested the other night."

"What the hell did he do now?" Steve asked.

"From what I heard, he got into a fight with of the Brumley boys. I was talking with Tim and he said the place looked like a bloody massacre when it was over."

'Jesus, Dally, what the hell did you do?' Pony thought to himself.

"Anyway, I'm gonna visit him after school, anyone else want to come along?"

"I will," Pony said, while getting into the backseat of Steve's car.

"Pony, what are you doing?" Karen asked. "You always ride to school with us."

"Not today, he's gettin' a ride with the big boys," Steve said while looking at Two-Bit, who gave him a warning look in return.

"Sorry, Karen. I'll see you later okay?" Pony said, noting Karen's disappointed look. Steve and Soda then got into the car and he was soon on his way to Will Rogers High School.

XXXXXX

Ponyboy walked into the doors of the school, amazed at the large amount of people, and being a freshman he was also scared of being egged by the upperclassmen. After saying goodbye to Soda, Pony just followed Steve to his first class, History with Mr. Woodrow.

"Just sit right here," Steve told Ponyboy as they walked into the classroom. Pony was surprised that not only Steve had an empty desk by him, but that he actually told Pony to sit by him.

"You're gonna wish you had Soda's history teacher instead," Steve said while sitting down. "This guy is very boring. But, on the plus side you can get plenty of sleep in here."

Then a man with a rather large gut, a white beard and long white hair walked into the room.

"Is that him?" Pony asked.

"Yep,"

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Woodrow said as everyone took their seats. "Before we begin class, we have a new student today," he then looked down at his sheet of paper and furrowed his brow. Pony quietly groaned to himself, he hated this part.

"Ponyboy Curtis?"

Most of the class laughed, just as Pony expected as he raised his hand.

"That's your real name?" Mr. Woodrow asked.

"Yes,"

"Have you gotten all the books you need?"

Pony nodded.

"Okay, let's get started. Before the weekend we began on the assassination of John F. Kennedy, can anyone tell me what the Warren Commission is?"

Nobody in the class raised their hand.

"No one, huh?"

Slowly, Ponyboy raised his hand and the teacher called on him.

"Mr. Curtis?"

"It was appointed to investigate the assassination of the President," Ponyboy answered.

Mr. Woodrow grinned.

"That's correct,"

"Okay, can anyone tell me who else was wounded in the shooting?" Mr. Woodrow looked around and noticed Steve wasn't paying attention as usual.

"Mr. Randle?" He called.

Steve looked up from his desk.

"What was the question?"

"Who was the other person wounded in the shooting?"

Steve looked down at his desk for a minute before shrugging.

"I don't know,"

"What about you Ponyboy?"

"John Connally, he was the governor of Texas," Pony answered.

"Very good,"

Steve glared at Ponyboy, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, next, can anyone tell me the name of the shooter?"

Almost everyone in class raised their hand, that was easy, but Steve grabbed Pony's wrist making him put his hand down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Pony whispered as the teacher called on someone else.

"Alright first rule kid…nobody likes a smartass."


	23. Chaos in the Cafeteria

XXXXXX

Math was evil. Evil, evil, evil. Sodapop stared at the blackboard trying to understand the lesson. Of all the subjects, math was his weakest point and he hated it more than any other class. He passed the subject in junior high but he had to study for hours and had to get help from Ponyboy, and Darry, _and_ Steve.

"Okay class, what does pi equal?" Mrs. Rosemary asked the class.

He blinked a couple of times at the teacher before finally giving up and doodling in his notebook as other kids in the class raised their hands. Soda couldn't help but shake his head a little, wishing he knew it like they did.

RING…

"Class dismissed,"

"Thank god," Soda muttered as he got up.

"Sodapop, I want you to stay,"

"Damn it."

"See you at lunch Soda," Steve grinned at him as he walked past him and out of the room.

Soda grabbed his books and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Rosemary?"

"I'm going to be honest with you Sodapop, you're failing,"

_"Just twist the knife a little deeper why don't you?" _Soda thought.

"With these kind of marks, you are going to have trouble on the next test, so, I'm assigning you a tutor,"

Soda's mouth dropped to the floor. "What?"

"She's a very nice girl, and she has the best grades in my class. And Sodapop, I expect your grades to improve for the upcoming test."

Soda sighed. He knew he could not do anything about it.

"Yes, Mrs. Rosemary," he said quietly.

The teacher frowned, seeing that Sodapop was obviously not pleased at all.

"Come on, Soda, you can figure this out," Mrs. Rosemary encouraged.

After finding out where and when to meet his tutor tomorrow Soda made his way to the cafeteria and spotted Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Steve at a table and sat down next to his brother.

"So, why did the teacher keep you after class?" Steve asked.

"I'm failing, so she's assigned me a tutor," Soda answered.

"Who?"

"Some girl, I'll meet her tomorrow,"

"You know, if you were having trouble with math, I could have helped you if you just asked," Pony said and Steve rolled his eyes.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Soda sighed, than smiled. "So, how's your day been going so far?"

Steve interrupted Ponyboy before he could answer.

"Oh, he raised his hand and answered every question correctly like a good teacher's pet," Steve remarked sarcastically.

"At least I knew the answers," Pony muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Now boys," Two-Bit cut in, trying to make peace, "If you can't be nice, you can't sit together."

"Shut up, Two-Bit."

The boys ate quietly for a few minutes before Ponyboy took out a worksheet and started doing work.

"Uh, Pony? This is lunch. People don't do school work, they eat," Two-Bit said.

Soda and Steve chuckled as Two-Bit grinned at them.

"Fine," Pony put the worksheet away. "Happy now?"

"Hey, who wants to bet that I can hit Curly in the back of the head?"

"5 bucks that you miss," Steve put in.

"You're on." Two-Bit scooped up his pizza from his tray and carefully took aim.

"One…two…three!" Two-Bit then let the pizza fly.

The food was flying straight at Curly. Just as it was about to hit him, Curly bent down to pick something off the floor, causing the pizza to fly right over his head and hit, of all people, his girlfriend Kathy right in the face.

"Oops," was all Two-Bit could say.

"Two-Bit, you're dead," Soda laughed.

Kathy stood up and matched over to their table.

"Two-Bit!" She screeched. "How dare you!"

"What did I do?" Two-Bit asked.

"You hit me with the pizza, you sick fruit!"

SMACK!

Two-Bit's head whipped to the side with the force of Kathy's slap.

"Not sure I deserved that," Two-Bit commented as he rubbed the side of his head and Cathy stomped off back to her table.

"Well that was entertaining," Steve said through laughs.

"Shut it, you," growled Two-Bit, who, obviously not have learned his lesson, picked up his whole tray and threw it at Steve's head. Steve ducked and Two-Bit's lunch landed all over a soc who was at the table behind them.

They all sat there in silence for a moment before Two-Bit got an idea and yelled out, "Food fight!"

Chaos then ensued. There was a full scale war going on. People were taking cover behind tables and using their trays as shields. Girls were screaming and crying because their clothes were getting ruined as fruit, salad, and milk cartons were being thrown across the cafeteria.

"Guys, were in school," Pony tried to reason.

"Lighten up Pony," Soda said while using his tray to block food that was coming at him. Suddenly, he felt something wet explode on the side of his face. He reached up to touch it, and felt the slimy remains of grape trickle down his fingers.

Soda looked up to see Ponyboy had a look of devilish innocence across his face.

"Did you just throw a grape at me? Soda asked incredulously.

"Maybe," Pony said while staring at the ceiling. He could barely control his grin.

"We're on the same side you know,"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Pony then ducked as Sodapop threw a roll, covered in butter, towards him. A girl shrieked as it hit her head, dripping down her hair. There was nobody sitting down as just about everyone was throwing something. Soda started thinking they should get going.

"Let's get out of here," Soda said while ducking as an orange came at him.

"Good idea," Steve responded.

"Wait, we haven't been dismissed yet," Ponyboy said.

"Shut up Pony,"

"Yeah, let's go visit Dally," Two-Bit said while throwing an apple that hit a kid in the back of the head.

While the food fight continued, suddenly Principal Williams walked through the doors and got hit in the face with an open container of milk that left her black dress stained. Everybody froze as Sodapop, Ponyboy, Steve, and Two-Bit headed out the back doors of the cafeteria.

"What is going on here!" Principal Williams yelled. "Who is responsible for this!"


	24. Visiting Dally

XXXXXX

"Name?"

"Sodapop Curtis," said Soda as he stood with Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Steve just coming from the giant food fight they started in the school's cafeteria.

The policeman nodded and scribbled down the name. Pony shifted as he surveyed the room. Tulsa County Jail wasn't actually a comfortable place to be; the stone floor, the plane walls, even the air gave off an "abandon hope" feeling to all that entered. Although that may have just been the rot on the walls and the awful smell it gave off.

"Who are you visiting?"

"Dallas Winston."

The man with the notebook winced and looked the teens up and down.

"You don't seem to be writing anything, we're here to visit Dallas Winston," Two-Bit said. The policeman scrawled it on the notebook, tore the page out and handed it to him.

"He hasn't had any visitors yet. Be careful, fellas, he's a bit crazy."

The sound of rumbling metal bars woke Dally up. He moaned and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep. His abdomen still hurt from where he was stabbed the other night even though it had been patched up.

"Mr. Winston!" The guard yelled loudly. Dally clenched his fist and pulled the pillow over his face.

"Mr. Winston!" He yelled again. "Get out of bed, Mr. Winston."

"It's Dally," he grumbled as he sat up.

"Mr. Winston, you have company."

Dally slammed his fist into the wall, making the guard jump back a little as the loud sound echoed though the tiny cell.

"It's Dally," he growled again as he got to his feet. The guard opened up the cell door and Dally slowly walked out as another guard came to his side to guide him out.

"Hey man, let me borrow your gun," Dally said to the guard as a sly smile crept across his face. The guard stiffened up as his hand automatically reached for the gun at his side.

The rest of the gang was waiting patiently for Dally to come. Ponyboy was silent as usual, while Soda and Steve were talking amongst themselves. Two-Bit was fidgeting. They all could tell he wanted to crack a joke, but every time he opened his mouth, he immediately closed it again.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Came Dally's voice as the guard led him into the room.

"Nice to see you too," Two-Bit grinned as Dally sat down and focused his cold, blue eyes on his friend.

"School is still going on, why are you here?"

"How would you know, you've never been."

Dally glared at Two-Bit and Steve quickly changed the subject.

"So, what did you do?" He asked.

"I'm sure you already know."

"Yeah, but what happened, exactly?"

"I was at Buck's last night, about to get laid and out of no where this little shit Brumley comes and tries to take her for himself. Later that night, I tried to fight him and he comes out and stabs me with a pair of scissors. I took them away and started stabbing him myself."

"Sounds like self defense to me," Pony said, speaking up for the first time.

"They said I went too far, so I have to spend thirty days in here," Dally said while pounding him fist on the table while shaking his head in frustration.

"You know the Brumley Boys and their gang are gonna be looking for you when you get out," Two-Bit warned.

"Oh no, you think they'll come for me?" Dally asked in a mock fearful tone.

For next couple of minutes they kept talking, Two-Bit even was able to make Dally laugh a couple of times. Dally then suddenly stopped the conversation abruptly and turned to Ponyboy.

"Why the hell are you looking me over like that? You studying me for your next faggot drawing?"

Ponyboy glanced away quickly.

I'm sorry…I…I don't know why," Pony stuttered.

Steve chuckled a little as but Soda glared at him.

"Hey, take it easy Dally." Soda said, sticking up for his brother.

"Hey Winston! Your time's up!" The guard yelled.

Dally stood up about to walk out of the room.

"Is there anything we can do? Want us to bring you a cake with a nail file in it?" Two-Bit asked.

Dally gave Two-Bit a murderous look.

"Remind me to kick your ass when I get out."

As the boys left the jail and got back into the car, Two-Bit turned back to Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony, don't let Dally bother you. He's just mad about back in jail."

"I know."

While the ride home was quite, Ponyboy knew why he was studying Dally. All the while he had known him, he'd only even seen hatred, defiance, and cockiness in Dally's eyes. But back there he could have sworn he'd seen hidden sadness in his icy blue eyes. Ponyboy wouldn't have blamed him, jail couldn't be a fun place.

When they reached the house Soda went upstairs to his room, kicked off his shoes and sat down at the end of his bed, taking a deep breath before a voice got his attention.

"Hey little buddy, what's with you?"

Soda looked up to see Darry standing by the door holding a bag of chips.

"Can I have a chip?" He asked, ignoring his older brother's question.

"No,"

Soda shook his head as Darry came into the room and sat down next to him.

"Come on, what's wrong? You look like somebody just killed your dog."

"I'm depressed okay?"

"About what?" Darry asked, surprised. Soda never got depressed about anything.

"I'm not doing so good in math, so Mrs. Rosemary's assigned me a tutor to meet with tomorrow."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to be tutored by anyone. It's like their saying help this kid out because he's too stupid to get it on his own."

"There not saying that Soda, there just trying to help. It's not a punishment, it's a privilege."

Soda looked over at Darry and grinned.

"You know who you sound like?"

"Who?"

"Dad."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Now give me a chip."

Darry looked down at the chip in his hand for a second, he looked like he was about to hand it to Soda but Darry then quickly placed it in his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Hmmmm."

Downstairs, Linda walked through the door after a hard days work, relieved that the house wasn't a mess. With three teenage kids at home by themselves for a couple of hours, she never knew what to expect. That's when she heard voices yelling upstairs.

"I want some chips!" Soda yelled at Darry.

"Get your own chips!" Darry yelled back.

"Shut up!" Ponyboy shouted at both of them.

Darry tried to run downstairs, but Soda tackled him and they both fell. Rolling down the steps they screamed and cursed at each other as Linda jumped back in surprise.

"What are you boys doing!" Linda yelled as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "What is going on!"

Darry and Soda looked at each other for a second before Soda spoke.

"Darry wouldn't give me any chips!"

Linda sighed as she looked back up the stairs and saw the mess the spilt chips Darry had in his hand at the time he was tackled before giving her boys a look.

"Just clean up your mess."

Both brothers got up and brushed themselves off, grumbling at each other as they cleaned up the chips before heading back up the stairs.


	25. Movie Star Handsome

XXXXXX

Ponyboy twitched as the morning sun slowly crept through the window and onto his face; the warm light disturbing him from his rather pleasant sleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes and glanced around the room when he noticed the bed next to his was empty.

"Soda," Pony groaned as he untangled himself from his blanket. Sodapop must have forgotten to turn the alarm clock on again. He quickly got dressed for school and hurried downstairs when the smell of pancakes hit his nostrils.

"Hey buddy," Soda greeted as he walked into the kitchen and saw Darry by the stove.

"Soda, why didn't you wake me up?" Pony asked as he joined him at the table.

"Oh, sorry about that," Soda said as Darry came over and placed a large plate on the table full of pancakes.

"Darry, these are so freaking good, I am amazed you're actually sharing," Soda said while eating, referencing the chip incident the other day.

"And I am surprised you're not trying to take everybody else's," Darry grinned back. Their dad soon came into the room, ready for work and greeted them all. Linda on the other hand had the day off and had slept in today.

"Hey boys."

"Dad." Darry responded. "Don't you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm late. I'll get something at the job sight. See you all later."

"Bye." The three said in unison.

For the next few minutes, they ate while talking and calling each other names, but not really meaning any of it. When they finished Soda and Pony did the dishes since Darry cooked and grabbed their backpacks from out of the hall closet.

After heading out the door, Pony decided to get a ride to school with Darry instead of going with Steve and Soda. Steve was really starting to get to him and he didn't want to be around him right now.

"See you this afternoon Pony," Darry said as he and his little brother walked in and went in different directions.

Ponyboy stood at his locker entering the combination when he felt himself shoved from behind, causing him to crash right into it. Thinking it was one of the gang messing around, he spun around only to come face to chest with Darry's ex best friend, Paul.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Darry's little brother, what was it…Ponygirl?"

"What do you want Paul?" Pony asked, trying not to sound scared.

Paul gripped the front of Ponyboy's shirt.

"I just wanted to welcome you to Will Roger's."

Pony closed his eyes as Paul balled up his fist. He braced himself for the hit when all of a sudden a voice called out.

"Hey! Let the kid go."

Pony looked over to see Steve walked towards them. Pony sighed in relief, he never thought he'd be happy to see Steve.

"This is none of your business, Randle," Paul said.

"I'm making it my business," Steve responded.

Paul glared at him for a second before letting go of Ponyboy's shirt.

"See you around Ponygirl," Paul said before lightly shoving him back against the locker and walking away.

Pony took a deep breath and turned around, opening his locker and getting out his gym clothes as Steve walked over.

"Thanks Steve."

"Listen kiddo, you better toughen up or you're gonna spend the first year in high school stuffed in a locker."

"Thanks for the advice," Pony said, rolling his eyes.

"I mean it kid, guys like him pick on freshman all the time. Lucky for you that was Paul, you can just tell Darry, he'll take care of him."

"I'm not telling anyone," Ponyboy snapped. "I can take care of myself."

Pony walked to the locker room, angry with himself over what happened, even though it wasn't his fault. He was more upset that it had to happen right in front of Steve.

He changed into his P.E uniform and met up with his gym teacher Mr. Jones who led him and the rest of the class outside to the track to run a lap.

"Alright class, girls first!" Mr. Jones yelled and the girls of his class started running as the boys groaned.

"The girls always get to go first," One of them grumbled under their breath.

"Boys, go!"

After he yelled that, Ponyboy's reddish brown hair fell back against his head as he flew down the track, his white shoes pounding the asphalt. Racing down the track, he passed an older, longhaired boy who was in front of the others before catching up to the girls.

His legs moved faster and finally he soared past the girls, now farther ahead of the rest of his class.

The track coach, David Randle walked over to observe the class and instantly noticed Ponyboy.

"Damn, who's that?" Mr. Randle asked.

"Some new kid," Mr. Jones answered as Ponyboy finished his lap and crossed the line. It was then he noticed just how far away everybody else was.

"Hey Ponyboy! Come here!" His teacher called.

He walked over to where his teacher was standing with another man.

"Ponyboy, this is Mr. Randle, the track coach." Mr. Jones introduced.

"That was pretty impressive," Mr. Randle said to Ponyboy as they shook hands.

"Thank you, sir."

"I hear you're new here, where'd you move here from?"

"Actually, I was moved up a grade."

"Really?"

"Straight A's in every subject."

Mr. Randle rubbed his chin.

"Well, you could teach my kid a thing or two."

"Is your son Steve Randle?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"He's my brother's best friend."

"He's something else, isn't he?"

Pony nodded.

"Yeah…he's…something else."

"Listen, if you're interested, track starts in the fall, than we have indoor track in the winter, then spring track. Think about it, because we could use you."

Later on, after the bell went off, Soda and Steve exited their science class, Steve was going to study hall but Soda was to go to the library and meet up with his tutor.

"Well, I'm off. Hey, what do you think she looks like?" Soda asked.

"Who?" Steve responded.

"My tutor."

"I don't know, but if she's got the best grades in math, I'd guess she has thick glasses, pigtails, and buck teeth."

Soda shuttered at the thought.

"Should I be embarrassed that I have to go to a tutor?"

Steve pretended to think about it.

"Hmm…yes."

Soda hit Steve in the arm as he laughed and continued his way to the library.

Soda sighed as he opened the door to the library and walked in. Steve's gonna be right, the girl was gonna be short with bottled glasses, and shy, too afraid to make eye contact and speak in low tones.

"Let's just get this over with," he said to himself and walked over to the tables and saw that they where all empty. Hey, maybe he got lucky and his tutor forgot or was sick.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind him.

Soda turned around and found himself face to face with a beautiful girl with long brown hair, light skin and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

He couldn't help it, but his mouth dropped a little.

"Hi, are you Sodapop Curtis?" She asked.

Soda closed his mouth and nodded.

"I'm Sandy Weisman, your tutor."

"You're…you're very pretty," Soda said before he could catch himself.

Sandy smiled as she sat down.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks," Soda grinned as he sat down next to her. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to look like…you."

Sandy's brows furrowed at Soda's comment.

"What were you expecting me to look like?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know…like her I guess," Soda said, nodding in the librarians direction, causing her to laugh.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?"

"Yeah...sure." Soda responded, not taking his eyes off the girl as they sat down next to each other at the table.


	26. High Tension

XXXXXX

"So the parenthesis means to multiply?" Sodapop asked understanding the work better than before.

"Yes. Here, try this one," Sandy wrote another practice problem for him to do.

5(84÷4)

She watched as Soda solved the problem within a minute. He looked well concentrated and focused, taking his time to solve the problem correctly.

"Very good. See, you're getting this," Sandy encouraged as she wrote down another problem. "Did you take Algebra I last year?" Sandy asked as Sodapop completed the problem.

"No," Soda responded. "I took 'dummy math' because the teacher said my scores were not up to taking Algebra I yet."

"You think you're dumb?"

"Yeah,"

"You're not dumb, Soda."

The two of them stared at each other and Soda smiled a little at her before Sandy glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 11:45.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed and immediately started gathering her things. Soda frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago!"

Soda looked at the time and realized that they were late for whatever class they had next.

"I'll definitely see you in school on Monday okay?" Sandy said while picked up her things and headed for the door, Soda followed and opened the door for her.

"Oh Sodapop?"

He looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes?"

Sandy smiled. "You learned well. I can't believe how well you've improved in just a half hour."

"It couldn't be helped. I have such a great tutor." Soda smirked, than winked at her, causing her to giggle. She then bit her bottom lip for a moment before deciding to ask;

"Sodapop, um, would you like to come to my house tonight and continue?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to."

"Okay, meet me by the park at 7:30, okay?"

"Sure."

After the final bell of the last class rang, Soda headed to the parking lot and got into the car where Steve was waiting.

"So, how bad was it?" Steve asked as Soda got into the car.

Soda grinned and wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders.

"What's with you? You look like you took some bad drug."

"You know how you said my tutor was going to be a geek?"

Steve nodded.

"Well, I'm happy to say that you couldn't have been more wrong," Soda grinned.

"She's cute?"

"Steve, this girl has an ass so beautiful, it's a shame she has to sit down on it."

"Really?" Steve asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she asked me to come over to her house tonight to study,"

"Yeah...since when do you like to study?"

"Since today,"

As Steve started the car, Soda couldn't help but noticed he looked a little distressed.

"What is it?" Soda asked.

"Nothing, it's just…what am I gonna do?" Soda and him always hung out together on Friday night.

"Oh…well, why don't you do something with Ponyboy tonight?"

Steve looked at Soda as if he'd just slapped him.

"What? Pony?"

"Yeah, Two-Bit and Karen had to go with their mother out of a town, so he doesn't have anything to do tonight either."

"Are you kidding?"

"What's wrong with Pony?"

Steve sighed.

"Look, Soda…I know he's your brother but come on, he's a kid."

"He's not so much of a kid anymore, he's only two years younger than us, how much of difference can two years make?"

"Ehh..." Steve began, he really wasn't crazy about the idea.

"Come on, you two could get to know each other better."

"Alright, what the hell." He finally gave in before driving away from the school.

XXXXXX

Later that night, after Soda left to meet up withSandyat the park, Ponyboy exited the house to hang out with Steve for the night. Pony didn't want to at first, but Soda managed to talk him into it, just like he could talk him into doing pretty much everything.

After driving for about ten minutes, Steve pulled his car up to a place called 'Classen Grill.'

"What are we doing here? Why don't we just go to the Nightly Double?" Ponyboy asked.

"Relax kid, this place is better than the movies," Steve responded while getting out of the car. Pony did the same, feeling slightly aggravated. He didn't know why, but Steve calling him "kid" was really starting to bother him.

Steve and Ponyboy walked in and Steve pointed the pool tables.

"Are you any good?"

"I've only played a couple of times," Pony responded.

"That's too bad, I guess I'm just gonna whoop your ass like I whoop your brothers ass in everything," Steve said while walking over and picking up a pool cue. Ponyboy grabbed one for himself as Steve lined up the balls.

"Just to be fair, you can take the first shot."

Ponyboy picked up his pool cue and concentrated for a second before the stick made contact with the cue ball, making contact with the other balls, knocking three of them into the table's pockets.

Steve shook his shocked expression off his face.

"Beginner's luck. I'd like to see you try that again," he said while picking up his stick and taking the next shot.

"Wow," Pony commented, watching as Steve got a combo off the 2 ball and knocked another solid in. "Hey, you're pretty good at this."

"I know," Steve smirked. Steve then missed the next shot, so it was Pony's turn. He was able to strike the 12 ball, knocking it into the corner pocket, much to Steve's chagrin. Pony then weakly scraped the 9 ball but couldn't knock it in, making it Steve's turn.

"Damn it," Steve swore under his breath as the ball spun around the corner pocket but failed to go in it.

"So, I met your dad today," Pony said, trying to start up a conversation while walking around to the other side of the table.

"You did?"

"Yeah, he said I was a good runner, so he asked me to be on the track team,"

"Good for you," Steve remarked.

Pony shook his head and concentrated for the next shot then struck the ball with his cue, knocking it in the 9 ball in to the center pocket.

Steve sighed in frustration. He couldn't believe that the kid who had barely ever played was beating him at his own game.

Steve picked up with cue and was about to take his shot when Ponyboy spoke up again.

"He seems nice,"

Steve stumbled forward and his cue hit nothing but air.

"Did you just say he's nice?"

Pony shrugged.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You talked to him for what, two minutes?" I've had to put up with him for sixteen years, trust me he's anything but nice."

"What's so bad about him?" Pony asked after Steve took his shot and the 8 ball failed to go in.

"Just drop it," Steve snapped.

"Fine,"

Steve looked on as Ponyboy prepared to take his next shot.

_"What's so bad about him? Try everything. Couldn't go to him about anything, couldn't talk to him about anything, my grades where never good enough. Even when I got stabbed that night during the rumble, he couldn't show an ounce of concern when he visited me at the hospital-"_

Steve was then brought back into reality when Ponyboy hit the 8 ball into the corner pocket.

"Well, looks like that's it" Pony smiled, "I won."

Steve slammed his pool cue down on the table, causing it to snap in half. Pony jumped back and everyone else in the place turned to look at him.

"You know what kid? Find your own damn way home," Steve snarled before stalking off.

"Steve! What's wrong?" Pony called after him but Steve didn't stop. A few seconds later, he heard the sound of a car speeding off, leaving Ponyboy their alone, wondering what the hell just happened.


	27. No Win Situation

XXXXXX

The air was cold that night as Ponyboy shivered when the wind blew. He'd been walking for a few minutes before finally stopping and resting his tired legs. Still trembling, he let the cold air slowly refill his burning lungs.

He didn't wear his jacket tonight because he didn't expect it to get this cold out, and didn't expect to be walking around in the night either.

After another minute of walking, Ponyboy looked over across the street and saw that he'd finally reached his intended destination; Joe's Bar, where Darry worked part time. Pony just prayed he was working there tonight.

Pony rushed in and immediately relished the warmness the place had. He looked around and sighed in relief when he spotted Darry behind the bar.

"Darry," Pony breathed as he walked over. Darry looked up when he heard somebody say his name and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw it was his little brother.

"Ponyboy? What in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need a ride home."

"I thought you were out with Steve."

"It's a long story," Ponyboy growled, getting angry just hearing the mere mention of Steve's name.

"Hey, who are you? You're too young to be in here," said a man who had just came out from the back when he spotted him.

"Sorry Joe, he's my little brother."

"Why'd you bring your brother here?"

"Pony, go sit down for a second," Darry instructed then walked into the back with the man Pony assumed was his boss. He did he was told and took a seat at a table, waiting for Darry to come back out and hoped he wasn't in any kind of trouble because of him.

After a minute Darry came out and walked over to him.

"Just give me ten minutes, and I'll drive you home," Darry said.

Ponyboy nodded.

After waiting for a few minutes, Darry came over and told him to come along. Ponyboy got into Darry's truck and he started the engine.

"Thanks Darry," he said quietly.

"No problem,"

"You're not in trouble are you?"

Darry shook his head as he started driving, but something told Ponyboy he wasn't telling the truth. He stayed quite the whole ride until they reached the house. Pony got out of the truck and walked through the front door.

Making his way up the stairs, Pony saw that his door was open and the light was on. Walking in, he saw Sodapop laying on his bed with his arms behind his head. He had a wide grin on his face and he was quietly humming the song "My Girl" to himself.

Finally, Ponyboy picked up a book from the desk and threw it at Soda, hard.

"Ow!" Soda yelled when the book bounced off his head and finally looked over to where Pony was standing, as if realizing for the first time that he was there. "What the hell was that for!"

"That was for convincing me to hang out with Steve tonight!" Pony yelled.

"Pony keep your voice down," Soda whispered, coming over to look out into the hallway to see their parents door still closed, then shut the door to his room, gently pushing Ponyboy in and sitting him down on his bed.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened, Steve took me to this place miles away from home, we start playing pool and I won and he gets so mad, he leaves me there! I had to walk in freezing weather to get to Joe's Bar for Darry to drive me home because their phone was broke."

Soda stared at his brother in disbelief. That didn't sound like Steve at all. Sure his best friend was a little competitive, but he wouldn't have gotten so mad just about loosing a game of pool.

"Soda, don't take this the wrong way, but…how could you ever be friends with that asshole?"

"Pony, I've known Steve since I was seven years old. He wouldn't have gotten so mad about a pool game. What else went on? What did you talk to him about?"

"I don't know…" Pony started thinking. "I talked to him about his dad, but-"

"You brought up his dad?" Soda groaned. So that's what got Steve so angry.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

Soda sighed and sat down next to his brother.

"Pony, not all dads are like ours. Remember last year when I came home with all D's on my report card?"

Ponyboy nodded.

"Well, dad was just happy that I passed and was going on to high school. If Steve would have brought those kind of marks home to his dad, he probably would have kicked him out of the house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that ever since I've known him, he's always been trying to impress his father, he could never be good enough for his father and that always…hurt him, a little."

"So that makes what he did okay?"

"Of course not, I'm just telling you this so you can understand."

Ponyboy rubbed the back of his neck and got up and walked over to his bed.

"Look why don't you and him just keep your distance for a few days till you both cool down. Then I'll tell him to apologize and this whole thing will just be forgotten about?"

"Alright Soda," Pony responded, throwing the covers over himself, preparing for a good night's sleep and trying as hard as he could to push thoughts of Steve or what had happened this evening far out of his mind.

XXXXXX

About a week had gone by since that night, and Ponyboy did what Soda suggested in staying away from Steve.

Steve on the other hand didn't even mention what had happen to Soda and he figured that he didn't even know. Currently the two of them were in their math class, waiting to get their tests back.

Mrs. Rosemary layed Sodapop's test down on his desk and Soda stared at it in disbelief.

"Congratulations, Mr. Curtis," the teacher smiled before continuing to pass back tests.

He had passed, he actually had an A on his paper.

"Steve, look at this," Soda said while rapidly poking Steve on the shoulder. "Isn'tSandythe greatest tutor ever?"

"Yeah, good for you Soda," Steve responded, sounding very depressed.

"What's with you?" Sodapop asked while looking over Steve's shoulder. He then got a glance at his test and saw an E on the top of his paper.

"Wow, are you sure you and I didn't our test's mixed up?"

Steve sighed and crumbled up his test in his hands.

"Don't worry about it Steve, this is the first test I can remember you getting an E on,"

"Yeah," Steve then shrugged, "Yeah they'll be other tests," he said, trying to convince himself. "I just didn't study for this one."

"If you want, maybe I could help you out a little."

Steve's then started shaking his head. He felt like he was in the Twilight Zone, first Ponyboy beating him in pool a couple nights ago, and now Soda was offering to help him out in math.

"I need to do something special forSandy, to thank her. Can I burrow your car tonight?" Soda asked. "I want to drive her down to my aunt and uncle's house."

"For what?"

"I want to show her my horse."

"You have to take her all the way to uncle's house to do that?" Steve asked.

Soda grinned.

"Not that, Mickey Mouse,"

"Oh…Soda, you don't have a driver's license."

"I have a permit, please Steve, best buddy in the whole world."

"Fine, but if you get in trouble, it's your ass. I'll come over to your house and drop the car off."

"Good, and when you do I want you to apologize to Ponyboy for leaving him that night."

Steve stared at the ground quietly for a minute.

"You knew about that?"

"Of course I did. You think I wasn't going to find out?"

"Soda, I swear I turned back around but when I got back he was gone."

"Steve, I don't care. What you did was wrong. You're going to apologize to him," Soda said.

"Uh, fine, I'll apologize," Steve growled, angrily running his hands through his hair. How much worse could things get?

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Ponyboy finished changing when he walked to the office the P.E teachers had and looked in to see Mr. Randle sitting at his desk. Pony lightly knocked on the door, getting his attention.

"Oh, Ponyboy. Come on in," Mr. Randle said.

"Mr. Randle, uh…how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. I saw you running again today, and I have to tell you son, you're the fastest damn kid I've ever seen."

"Really?" Pony asked while grinning.

"I mean it."

"Well, I just wanted to know if the offer to join the track team was still available."

"Are you kiddin'? For you, I'd kick everybody else off."

"I've never thought about being on track before, but I would like to give it a shot."

"Good," Mr. Randle then handed Ponyboy a pen and piece of paper to sign. After getting though with the sheet, he handed it back to Mr. Randle who smirked at him.

"I think you're gonna smoke anyone who runs against you on that pavement."


	28. Heat of the Moment

XXXXXX

After arriving home from school, Sodapop tossed off his shoes and threw himself down on the couch in the living room, eating a sandwich and watching television. After a half an hour went by, Soda then looked out the window to see a 1964 Oldsmobile DeLuxe pull up in the driveway.

"Wow, who's car is that?" Soda asked himself while getting up.

Then, to his surprise Ponyboy stepped out of the passenger side. He leaned in the car and said something to the driver then closed the door and began walking up to the house. Soda sat back down as the front door opened and his little brother walked in.

"Hey Pony," he greeted. "Who'd you get a ride from?"

"Uh, the track coach," Ponyboy responded while placing his backpack in the hall closet.

"Oh. Wait…isn't the track coach Steve's dad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why'd you get a ride home from him?"

"Because, I decided to join the track team."

Soda looked at Ponyboy in surprise.

"Really? Why do you want to do that?" Soda thought that Darry was the only one in the family who took sports seriously.

"Well, because it's something to do," Pony shrugged while walking in the living room and sitting down next to his brother. "And, Mr. Randle said I'm one of the fastest runners he's ever seen. He said with me on the team, we'd easily beat ever school this year."

"That's great Pony," Soda said slowly. Ponyboy was a good runner when they all played football together. But he didn't like the idea of him being around Steve's dad, especially after what just happened a few days ago.

"Pony, I don't know if you should do this."

"Why not?" He asked, looking at Soda strangely.

"Well, it wouldn't be a big deal if Steve's dad wasn't the coach. I mean, I don't know how he might get-"

Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"So, I should just stop doing something I want to do, just because Steve might get upset. You know, you're _my_ brother Soda, not his. Aren't you suppose to be proud of me?"

"Of course I am, listen forget I said anything. I don't think Steve will care."

Soda then messed up Pony's hair, causing him to smile a little.

"Thank you."

Later that night after their parents left to go out to dinner, Soda stood in the mirror combing his hair, waiting for Steve to come over and drop off his car.

"Hey Pony!" He called while getting out hair gel. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Going to the movies with Two-Bit and Karen," Pony called back while walking down the stairs. Just as he walked down the last step, the front door opened and Steve walked in.

"You ever here of knocking?" Pony asked while moving past him.

"Sorry," Steve muttered sarcastically as he made his descent up the stairs. He walked to the bathroom and took his keys out of his pocket.

"Hey buddy," Soda greeted as Steve handed him his keys. "Thanks a lot, I owe you one."

"I still think this is a bad idea,"

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be careful with it."

Steve then examined Sodapop more closely as he buttoned his shirt.

"Are you wearing hair gel?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I guess someone thinks he's gettin' lucky tonight."

Soda grinned.

"I don't think I'm gettin' lucky, I just want to look good."

"Yeah whatever."

Soda began putting things away and looked back at his friend.

"Listen, while you're here, why don't you go apologize to Pony."

Steve cussed under his breath and stared at the floor.

"I was hoping you might forget about that."

"No, I didn't. Come on, go." Soda said while lightly pushing Steve's shoulder.

"You're breaking my balls, Soda. God damn it," Steve said to himself as he started making his way back down the stairs. He walked into the living room and saw Ponyboy sitting on the couch, putting on his shoes.

"Hey kiddo," Steve greeted, as friendly as he could, for Sodapop's sake.

"Hey," Pony responded, not evening bothering to look up.

"Listen, about happened a couple of nights ago, I didn't mean to-"

"That's okay, Steve. I understand. I think I understand better than ever now."

Steve's brows furrowed.

"You understand what?"

Ponyboy smirked a little, still staring at the ground before standing up and looking Steve right in the eye.

"Why your dad hates you."

Steve was now wide eyed after Pony's comment, and even had to stop his mouth from opening. Anger and rage gripped him as he tried to find his voice but Pony spoke again.

"It's because you're a jealous…lazy…bum."

Steve gritted his teeth and his fists where clenched so tight, his knuckles were turning white.

"Is that so?" Steve said, his voice dangerously low.

Then, without warning, he suddenly lunged himself at Ponyboy and threw a right hook. Pony ducked and moved away at the last second but Steve managed to tackle him and get off one good shot before Pony got his legs up and pushed Steve backwards, causing him to trip over the coffee table and hit the back of his head on the television.

Steve growled and pushed himself back up to his feet, ignoring the pain in his head and went after Ponyboy again. He grabbed him by the neck and placed him in a headlock and punched the top of his head a few times before Pony bit his arm.

Forced to release him, Steve went to nail Pony again but Ponyboy punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him before jumping on his back and taking him to the ground.

Sodapop quickly raced out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs, wondering what all the noise was. He stopped when he reached the living room where he saw Steve and Ponyboy rolling around the ground.

He smiled for a second, thinking the two of them were wrestling but it wasn't until he saw wild punches being thrown by both of them did he realize they were fighting.

"Hey! Stop! Stop!" Soda yelled trying to pull the two of them apart, but he couldn't and almost got hit by a flailing fist in the process. Suddenly the front door opened and Darry walked in.

"Don't just stand there! Help!" Soda yelled at Darry.

Darry quickly ran over and grabbed Steve around the waist, hoisting him up and getting him away from Ponyboy, while Sodapop held back his brother.

"Come on you little piece of shit!" Steve yelled, trying uselessly to pry Darry's arms off his waist. "Alright! Alright!" Steve yelled and stopped moving. Darry still held him back as Steve was breathing hard, trying to calm down. Blood was running down from his forehead right inside his hairline.

"I'm out of here," Steve breathed as slowly, Darry unwrapped his arms from his waist. Steve then glared at Soda.

"Give me my keys," he demanded.

"Steve-" Soda began.

"You're not burrowing my damn car tonight. Call the bitch and tell her that you can't make it."

Soda then reached into his pocket and handed Steve back his keys.

"Fine."

Steve snatched them back and stormed to the front door, slamming it behind him. The three stood in silence as they heard the sound of Steve's car starting up and speeding away from the house.

"What the hell happened?" Soda demanded, turning back to look at Ponyboy.

"What does it look like? We got in a fight," Pony muttered while walking past him and to the door.

"Maybe we should go after Steve," Soda said, looking at Darry.

"You have any idea where he's going?"

He shook his head.

"Don't you have a date tonight?" Darry asked.

"I did, I don't think I can go now. I feel sick," Sodapop sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe he actually saw his best friend and little brother in a fist fight.

"Come on, Pepsi Cola," Darry said, using his dad's nickname for him. "They'll work it out eventually."

Sodapop didn't look convinced.

"Where were you gonna take her tonight?"

"Out...somewhere...I don't know."

Darry dug in his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Here, take my truck."

"You sure?" Soda asked, looking at Darry in surprise.

"Yeah, just do me a favor and bring it back in one piece."

Soda smiled a little as he took the keys from his older brother and got to his feet to head out the door. As much as he still wanted to go out he really didn't know if he could concentrate given what had just happened.


	29. In the Midnight Hour

XXXXXX

It was going on 10'o clock and Sandy was running around her room trying to get ready for her date with Sodapop while talking on the phone with her best friend, Evie Sanders who had just recently broken up with her boyfriend.

"I'm telling you, I'm done. I'm done dating, I'm done trying to meet someone. Every guy I date turns out to be a complete asshole," Evie complained.

"Oh, yes you will Evie," Sandy encouraged while trying to pick out a dress. "You've just had some bad luck, that's all."

"Speaking of luck, how in the world did you manage to land Sodapop Curtis? He's like, the cutest boy in school."

From downstairs, Sandy heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, the doorbell is ringing, I've got to go, talk to you later."

"Sandy wait!"

She hung up the phone despite her friend's protest, and ran down the steps to answer the door.

"Hey Sandy," Sodapop said softly, his voice lacking the usual joyful, almost carefree attitude she had known him to have and had loved him for. "Are you ready to go?"

"I still have to get dressed," Sandy responded. "Come on in."

She led Soda up the stairs and into her bedroom. He took a seat on the bed and looked around the room while Sandy plucked a dress from the closet and took it off its hanger.

"This isn't too fancy for dinner is it?" She held up the dress for Soda to see.

"No." He shook his head absently. In that moment, he was thankful she couldn't read his mind.

Before she could stop herself, Sandy asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah,"

"You're acting strange."

Soda just shrugged and stared the floor. Sandy walked over and sat down next to him.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can go out tonight," Soda finally confessed.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked, confused.

"I had this whole big night planned for us, and then I got caught in the middle of a fight. And not just between anyone. My best friend and my little brother."

"Wow, that's horrible. Why did the get into a fight?"

"It's a long story."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, nobody got really hurt or anything it's just that…I hate being in the middle of things. I've got the feeling they're gonna want me to chose between them, and I can't do that."

"I understand. We don't have to go out tonight if you're not up to it. We can just stay here."

The two sat in silence for a minute beforeSandyremembered something.

"Oh, your class got your tests back didn't you? What did you get?"

Sodapop slowly pulled the test out of his pocket and unfolded it, moving the paper in front of her eyes.

"Soda! You got an A+ on your test! That's great!" Sandy then threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

Soda grinned, starting to feel better already as he returned the hug.

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten it if it wasn't for you," Soda said as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Sandy?" An older male voice suddenly called from behind the door.

"It's my dad!" Sandy whispered. Soda quickly jumped behind the other side of the bed as Sandy got up to answer the door.

"Hey, dad," Sandy greeted when she opened the door. "I thought you and mom weren't coming home until later."

"I thought I heard voices," her dad said.

"No, no you didn't dad," Sandy responded.

"Oh no?"

Her dad gently pushed the door open further and looked around, but saw no one.

"Alright, I'm off to bed. I'm gonna be out of town for a few days, I left some cash down on the coffee table for you."

"Thanks."

Her dad gave her a playful stern look.

"I could have sworn I heard voices in here."

Sandy smiled and leaned up to kiss her dad's cheek.

"Goodnight daddy,"

Sandy sighed in relief as she closed the door and looked at her bed, just as Soda stuck one of her teddy bears up in the air.

"Close call," Soda laughed. Shaking her head, Sandy grabbed a pillow and whacked her boyfriend's head as she began to laugh as well.

XXXXXX

Not to far away, Karen opened the door to her house and Ponyboy stepped inside as he was staying over tonight.

He took off his shoes and walking into the living room as Karen walked into the kitchen and got a bag of chips.

Ponyboy shuffled through a pack of cards waiting for Two-Bit to get back from his beer run so they could start up a game of poker.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Pony," Karen said while coming back into the room.

"Me too. I missed you guys."

"We were only gone for a couple of days."

"Yeah, but I didn't have anyone to hang out with."

"Speaking of that, I was thinking that...maybe we could go out," Karen said.

"What are you talking about? We go out all the time."

"Yes, but I meant really go out. The Halloween dance is coming up at Berryhill and I thought we could go together, as a date."

Ponyboy looked at Karen in surprise for a second before clearing his throat and speaking.

"Karen…I'll go, but not as a date."

"Why not?" Karen asked in disappointment.

"Because you're a friend of mine, I don't want to mess that up."

"Oh come on Pony, that is so old. It's just a date."

"Listen Karen. Two-Bit's my best friend, and you're his little sister. That's how it is, and that's how it stays."

"What are you, afraid of Two-Bit?"

"I'm not afraid of anyone." Pony insisted. "That's not the point here."

"Fine."

They were quiet after that as Ponyboy layed down on the couch and picked up a magazine off the coffee table and began reading when he suddenly felt a large amount of weight on his legs. Pony looked up to see Karen sitting on him.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting down,"

"There's a whole other couch over there,"

"I feel like sitting here."

Pony looked at Karen and knew she was up to something. From all the years he had known her, he knew one thing, she was not the type to give up. She was probably thinking up something to make him crack, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Suddenly, he felt a finger run along the bottom of his foot.

Pony yelped and tried to draw back his legs but couldn't. Karen was now grinning ear to ear. It was at that instance that Pony cursed his decision to take off his shoes.

Karen suddenly pulled off Ponyboy's socks and started tickling his feet.

"Ack! No! Stop that!" His voice cracked in the middle, making her laugh.

"But this is so much fun!"

"No! Please! I'll do anything!" Pony's face was turning red, and he couldn't stop squirming. By this point Karen was now sitting on his waist.

"Come with me to the dance?"

"No!"

Karen started tickling Ponyboy's sides.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go!" Pony shouted. "Just stop!"

Karen took her hands away and held Pony's arms to the couch

"Promise?"

"Yeah," Pony gasped.

She let go of him and got to her feet as Ponyboy sat up and rubbed his legs.

"So, when should I-" Karen began but Ponyboy jumped up.

"I'm not going!" He yelled and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Pony! You said you would!"

"I just said it so you would stop!"

"Pony, you jerk!" Karen shouted while pounding on the door. "Come out of there!"

Just then, Mrs. Matthews came down the stairs just as Two-Bit walked through the door.

"What in the world is going on?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"Ponyboy won't come out of the bathroom," Karen explained.

"Well if you gotta go, you gotta go." Two-Bit responded.

"Keith, I hope that isn't beer you got in that bag." Mrs. Matthews scolded her son.

"Of course not mother, would I give alcohol to minors?" He responded while holding the bag slightly more to his side. She shook her head and started heading back up the stairs.

"Alright I'm going to sleep, please try not to make to much noise."

As soon as he heard the door upstairs close, Two-Bit walked towards the door Karen was banging on.

"Okay, really. What's going on?"

"Ponyboy said-"

"No Karen! Don't tell him!" Pony said while racing out.

"Tell me what?"

"There's a dance coming up and I wanted Pony to go with me. As an actual date."

"And he said no?" Two-Bit asked.

"He doesn't want to take a girl to the dance."

"Why not? Do you prefer men Ponyboy?" Two-Bit said while raising his left eyebrow.

"I'm not gay, Two-Bit!" Pony snapped.

"So, why don't you want to go with Karen?"

"I was just thinking that…you mean, you wouldn't mind?"

"Are you kiddin'? What, did you think I'd beat you up or something?"

Pony shifted awkwardly.

"I...I don't know. I didn't know how you'd react."

Two-Bit shook his head.

"I've known you for a while Pony, you're a good kid. I trust you."

Ponyboy smiled then looked back at Karen.

"Alright, Karen. I'll go with you to the dance.

She beamed after Ponyboy said that and then kissed him on the cheek, causing his ears to turn red.

"I'm going to bed, see you on Sunday, Pony!" Karen called as she headed up the stairs.

After she disappeared, Two-Bit placed his elbow on Ponyboy's shoulder.

"She's always diged you buddy,"

"There's just one little problem," Pony said while sitting down.

"What's that?"

"I can't dance," Pony mumbled.

"You can't dance?"

"I've never danced with a girl before," he admitted.

Two-Bit looked over at the record player and grinned, an idea coming to his head.


	30. The Halloween Dance

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ponyboy grumbled, glaring at best friend as if this was all _his _fault. Which it was, in his mind.

"Oh, stop your whining, Pony." Two-Bit snapped as he was going through his mom and dad's old records, trying to the find the perfect one.

"Ah ha," Two-Bit said while he pulled out "My Funny Valentine" by Frank Sinatra and placed it on the record player. Pony scowled at him as the soft, classical music began to drift from the speakers.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"No."

"Well, too bad. You're going out with my kid sister and you're gonna show her a good time. Now put your arms around my shoulders!"

Ponyboy looked at Two-Bit like he was crazy.

"There's no way I'm being the girl."

"Yes you are. I only know how to do the male part."

"Just what are you trying to imply?"

Two-Bit smirked but didn't answer.

"Just shut up and put your hands around my shoulders." Pony sighed, but finally did what he was told.

"Okay, well, now what?"

Two-Bit sighed. "Why don't you just let _me _lead, moron? _I'm _the one that's supposed to be teaching _you_."

"Yeah, out of the two of us, I'm the moron."

"Don't get mouthy Ponyboy," Two-Bit warned.

Pony slid his hands upwards so they were grabbing onto Two-Bit's shoulders. Two-Bit then lightly placed his hands on his best friend's waist, causing him to nearly jump a foot off the air.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Alright, when I move right, follow me."

Two-Bit moved his right leg and Pony stumbled, almost falling face first on the floor but Two-Bit caught him, looking a little annoyed.

"Alright, let's try this again. When I move my right leg, you follow. Go it?" Pony nodded and they did the move again, only more successful.

"That's better. Now, I move back, and you follow me." Two-Bit did as he said, and Ponyboy was staring down at their feet, making sure he wouldn't trip again.

"Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow." Two-Bit said as they moved across the room, picking up the pace a little. Ponyboy watched Two-Bit's feet as he moved along with him. "Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow."

Two-Bit grinned as Pony started to get the hang of it and kept up with him.

"See, it's pretty easy isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's not so bad."

"It will be even better when you're doing it with a girl."

"What the hell?"

Ponyboy and Two-Bit stopped when they heard a female voice from the stairs and looked over to see Two-Bit's mother staring at them, looking mortified. Two-Bit quickly pushed Pony away from him, causing him to fall to the floor.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"You were dancing with him."

"It's my first time," Pony said from the floor.

"Pony shut up!" Two-Bit hissed.

Mrs. Matthews shook her head.

"I can't deal with this right now, I'll see in the morning," she said and walked back up the stairs.

"See what you did!" Two-Bit said while smacking Pony on the head.

"I didn't do anything, you're the one who made me dance with you!"

"Well maybe if you knew how to dance in the first place, I wouldn't have had to!"

"I'm going home," Pony said while getting back up. "And for the next few days, no eye contact."

The next day Ponyboy walked down the stairs just when the phone rang. He went to answer it but Darry got to it first.

"Hello?" Darry said into the phone.

"Hey is Pony there? It's Karen."

Even though Ponyboy was standing right there waiting patiently to find out who the call was for, Darry still shouted, "Oh Pony! It's for you! And it's a giiiirrrrl!"

"Shut up, Darry," Pony said before snatching the phone from his brother's grasp.

"Hello," he mumbled into the phone.

"Hey Pony," Karen said trying very hard to stifle a laugh.

"My brother thinks he's funny."

Karen laughed.

"Listen, I was just thinking of costumes to wear at the dance tonight."

"We have to wear costumes?"

"Of course, it's a Halloween dance."

"Fine."

"I thought you could be Dracula and I could be his wife."

"Dracula didn't have a wife. That was Frankenstein."

"Well, I don't care I want to be a vampire."

Pony groaned.

"What time does the dance start?"

"At six,"

"Alright, see you then."

Ponyboy hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to see everyone at the table.

"Did I hear that a girl called for you?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to the dance tonight." Pony explained while sitting down.

"My baby's first date," Linda smiled.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are," Soda said, then ducked as Pony swung at him.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Darryl asked his son.

"Karen Matthews."

"Oh, she's a nice girl. It's a shame her parents got divorced," Linda said.

"So, what happened with you the other night?" Darryl Senior asked while putting eggs on Sodapop's plate.

"What?"

"Darry told us you had a date the other night."

Soda glared at Darry as he walked into the kitchen.

"What? They asked me where my truck was, I had to tell them something."

"She must be a miracle worker if she's gotten you to start liking school," Linda said.

"Hey, just because I'm passing now, doesn't mean I like school."

"When do we get to meet her?"

"She's coming by tonight,"

"And what about you?" Darryl asked while turning towards his oldest son.

"Hey, I do just fine in that department."

"Yeah, with the inflatable kind," Soda laughed.

Darry looked over at Soda as everyone started laughing and shoved his piece of toast in his face, smearing jelly over the left side of his cheek.

Soda yelled out in surprise and got up and chased Darry out of the kitchen, the sound of a wrestling match breaking out in the living room as the Ponyboy and his parents shook their heads and continued eating.

For the rest of the day, Ponyboy tried to do whatever that would distract him but he still felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as it got closer and closer to 6:00 p.m. Even when it was dinner time he could only get himself to eat only half of what was on his plate.

"Pony, it's five thirty, you should probably go and get dressed," his father told him.

Ponyboy nodded and got up to go to his room.

"Give me a minute, and I'll be up to help you," said his mom.

When he got to his room, Pony opened up his closet and got dressed in a black shirt, a black pair of jeans, and a pair of Sodapop's old black shoes. Linda soon came up and helped him with the make up, painting his face all white except for underneath and around his eyes which were painted black. He then used gel to slick his hair back and his mom put a black cape on him.

After saying goodbye to his parents, Darry drove him over and dropped him off at the Matthew's house. He shifted his cape a little as Two-Bit answered the door.

"Now don't you look stupid?" he smirked as he looked over Ponyboy's costume.

"Hey, I'm only dressed up. What's your excuse?"

Two-Bit glared at him as he opened up the door further to let Pony in the house.

"So, is everything cool with your mom?"

"Oh, yeah. I explained to her what was going on, and I managed to convince her that I'm not gay. Don't ask me how I was able to do that."

"What are you gonna do tonight?" Pony asked.

"I don't know, run around town stealing little kids bags of candy I guess."

They waited for a minute before Karen came down the stairs. She was in a black dress and had her face painted up all white too. She also had two red marks on her neck, resembling bite marks.

"You look nice Karen," Pony smiled.

"So do you," she responded, then remembered something. "I got something for you," she said while placing something in his hand. "To make you're costume complete."

Pony looked down at his hand.

"Fangs."

Ponyboy walked over to the mirror and put the false teeth onto his. He bared his teeth at the image of himself and smiled.

Two-Bit laughed.

"Come on Pony, say it. I vant to suck your blood!" Two-Bit said his best vampire accent.

Karen turned and hit Two-Bit in the chest as they all exited the house and got into his car. It was a short ride before they soon arrived in front of Berryhill.

"Can I come in? I want to spike the punch," Two-Bit said while pulling up in front of the school.

"No. Thank you for the ride, you can leave now," Karen responded.

"Alright, you guys have a good time."

Ponyboy started walking but Two-Bit reached out and grabbed the back of his cape, pulling him backwards.

"You a virgin?"

Pony rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Good, keep it that way. There ain't gonna be no messing around tonight. Now go ahead."

Meanwhile, Steve was at his house turning over in his bed, just waking up from his third nap today.

Steve hadn't left the house all weekend, ever since his fight with Ponyboy. Every time he thought about that night, Pony's words echoed through his mind.

_"I understand why your dad hates you."_

Also he took the liberty to raid his dad's liquor cabinet, which he figured he would be hearing about soon. Steve looked up when he heard his door open and his dad come in without knocking.

"Steve, do you happen to know what happened to my bottle of Jack Daniel's?" He asked.

He ignored him and sat up to put on his shoes.

"Do you hear me talking to you?" David asked.

Steve got up and gave his dad a dirty look and finally spoke up.

"I hate you dad, you're a dickhead."

David looked at his son in shock.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Fuck off, you prick." Steve then shoved past him and out the door.

"Why you little…I never…" David stuttered, still stunned at what Steve just said to him, trying to think up a punishment.

"That's it, get out!" He finally shouted at his son. "I don't want to see for the rest of the night!"

"Hey, maybe you won't see me ever again," Steve responded while exiting the house.


	31. Feels Like the First Time

An autumn chill clung to the air as streams of leaves in bright shades of red, orange, and yellow floated down to blanket the ground.

Steve drove down the street in his car while occasionally glancing at the little kids dressed in their costumes going from house to house, trick or treating. For a second he couldn't help but wish he was that young again, to not have a worry in the world.

Suddenly a figure ran out in front of his car to cross the street, making him slam on his breaks. Steve angrily rolled down his window and shouted at him.

"Jackass! Watch where you're going!"

The person he yelled at turned around and Steve saw that it was Two-Bit. He was dressed in a black and white striped top, and wearing a black face mask. He was also carrying several bags over his shoulder.

"Two-Bit? What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Two-Bit said while coming over and opening the car door.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be trick or treating?" Steve asked while Two-Bit sat down.

"I'm not, I'm stealing other people's candy."

"Oh, that's real nice. When are you gonna realize your not a little kid anymore?"

"Doesn't mean you stop having fun. Besides, when else can you get free candy?"

"Why don't you get a job, then you can buy your own candy!" Steve said while he started driving again.

"Me? A job? You mean actually work? What are you fuckin' nuts?" Two-Bit asked.

"I must be," Steve then looked down at the bags on the floor. "Are you sure you've got enough?"

Two-Bit shrugged.

"I'll share some with Pony and Karen. You know they went to the dance together tonight."

"Good for them," Steve remarked while turning the corner. "You know where Soda is?"

"He's out too," Two-Bit said while eating a mint. "With his tutor, what's her name…Samantha?"

"Sandy," he corrected.

"Yeah that's her. So, I guess you've only got me to hang out with tonight, Stevie-baby! Want some candy?" Two-Bit asked while again digging into one of the bags.

"No, and if you call my Stevie-baby again, I'm gonna throw you out of the car, and then run you over. Where you headed, I'll drop you off."

"A buddy of mine is throwing a party, want to come?"

"Party?" Steve thought about it, he didn't have anywhere else to be and he couldn't go home until his dad fell asleep. "I guess, were is it?"

Two-Bit gave him the directions as he chewed on a chocolate bar.

"How long do you plan on staying? We do have school tomorrow you know," Steve said.

"Not me. I'm taking the day off," Two-Bit responded.

"You know that they only allow you to attend public school till your twenty-one, then they kick you out."

"Don't worry, Stevie. I'm gonna pass this year. I promise!"

* * *

Back at Berryhill, Ponyboy and Karen stepped into the gymnasium of the school. Black and orange streamers hung from the ceiling, as did several skeletons. Rubber bats were hung from the ceiling on elastic strings that gave the illusion of the bats flapping their wings. Giant scarecrows stood in the corners of the gym and pumpkins sat on the tables.

The focal point of the room through was a giant black spider that hung in the middle surrounded by a bunch of fake spider webs.

Some of the girls were dressed up as witches, some dressed as nurses, and a handful as princesses. Ponyboy looked around in disappointment when he saw that nearly ever boy who had came where dressed as Dracula too. The ones that weren't were going as Frankenstein to create a theme with their dates.

"Wow, you think that there'd be a little bit more creativity in the costumes," Pony remarked as another boy dressed as a vampire walked passed him.

"Don't worry about it, you still look great," Karen said causing Pony to blush behind his make-up. "Want to find some of your old classmates and say hi?"

"Sure," Pony said as he looked over at a table and recognized a few old classmates sitting there.

"I'll go get us some punch," Karen said and walked off as he walked over to the table.

"Hey guys," Pony greeted the group.

"Ponyboy is that you?" Josh, a boy in his old English class, dressed as a pirate said.

"Yep."

"Hey, how's high school life treating you?"

"Not so bad."

"Been beaten up by any of the seniors yet?" Kristen, who Pony assumed was Josh's date asked.

"Of course not," he responded, then shook his head when he remembered some of the ridiculous horror stories about what happened to freshman entering high school. Just then, Karen came over and sat down next to him, placing a cup down in front of her date.

"So, you want to dance now?"

"I'd love to, except there's no music playing," Pony responded.

Kristen laughed as Karen felt a little embarrassed.

"Someone's eager," she remarked.

The group talked among themselves for a few minutes before finally, slow music started playing from the speakers. Pony gently took Karen's wrist and got up.

"Come on, let's dance," he said and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

When they stepped on the dance floor, Pony placed his hands on Karen's waist, just as Two-Bit showed him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Karen smiled at him as they swayed gently to the music, as did every couple. After a minute of dancing, Ponyboy started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Karen asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, this is better than when I was dancing with Two-Bit the other night," Pony explained.

Karen started laughing too.

"Dancing with Two-Bit?"

"Yeah, he had to show me how to slow dance."

"I wish I could have seen that," she laughed.

They were quiet for a second before Ponyboy spoke up again.

"So, how I'm I doing?"

"Very well," she responded, than rested her head on his shoulder. Ponyboy, for his part, wrapped his arms all the way around her waist.

They stayed that way for another minute before the song finally came to an end. When it did, they slowly let go and Karen looked up into Ponyboy's grey eyes.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight," she said.

"Thanks for asking me."

Then, without thinking Karen grabbed the back of Ponyboy's head and placed her lips on his. Pony almost fell over in shock, but managed to steady himself and placed his hands on her waist.

Pony finally recovered from his initial shock and started to kiss Karen back. After a few seconds, Karen pulled away from him but left her hands on his cheeks. Pony looked at her, his eyes glazed over, she looked back at him, her face blushing madly. Both of them had never kissed anyone before.

It was just then did they realize that everyone in the gym was starring at them. Ponyboy looked around, feeling his face burning. The crowd then suddenly erupted in a cheer, everyone clapping and whistling for them.

"Guys, slow down. It's only the first song," the DJ's voice came over the microphone. Everyone laughed and Ponyboy looked down at Karen and smiled.

"I love you," Pony said.

"What did you say?" Karen asked, not able to hear him because of the crowd.

Pony then leaned his face towards Karen. She smiled and closed her eyes, losing herself in her first kiss with Ponyboy as her boyfriend.


	32. October Sky

There were many stars in the sky on a late October night. Countless stars. Beautiful to look at. Standing by the fence at his uncle and aunt's place, Sodapop was currently on the date with Sandy he was suppose to have a few days ago.

Soda placed one foot on the wooden cross beam, watching with a smile on his face as his girlfriend played with Mickey Mouse.

"He's so cute," Sandy laughed while running her hand down the little foal's back. "Who came up with the name Mickey Mouse anyway?"

"A friend of mine, he's kind of obsessed with Mickey."

He explained while holding out his hand. "Come on buddy, come get it."

The filly walked over to Soda's hand and gingerly took the offering of grass from his fingers. As he crunched the succulent greenery, Soda patted the filly's muscular neck and said, "You are so cute."

The young horse snorted in appreciation as he rubbed his itchy head against a fence post as Soda and Sandy laughed.

As they continued playing with the horse, Sodapop's uncle walked over to them with a bottle of milk.

"Hey Uncle Bill," Soda greeted while petting Mickey. "When can I ride him?"

"This horse is not ready for that kind of ridin' yet, Sodapop. Especially alone. He needs to be conditioned to ridin' the trails, otherwise you get any little thing, say a dog or a squirrel crosses your path. Next thing you know, you're face down in the mud and all you see is your horse's heels as he high-tails it home without you."

"Uncle Bill, Mickey Mouse would never..."

"Horses spook easily, Sodapop," Bill replied firmly. "Just comes natural to them. They're a prey animal, and their best line of defense is flight. You may think Mickey would never throw you, but you can't expect an animal to go against their nature. He'll need to be trained so he'll be safe on the trail."

Soda then took the milk bottle into his hand and let the foal suck from it as Sandy stroked his back.

"Alright, I'm headed in for the night. Nice to see you again, Sodapop." Bill then turned back to his house.

After a few more minutes with Mickey, Soda and Sandy made their way up a hill, Soda was huffing a bit but Sandy showed no signs of fatigue.

"What's the matter? You tired?" Sandy asked.

"No, I'm still just a little full from the diner we ate at."

"Well, you had a milk shake and chili cheese fries. A good balanced meal, if I do say so myself."

Soda chuckled, shaking his head.

When they finally reached their destination, she smiled and looked up.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sandy asked, she recognized constellations she had learned from Astronomy class and was pleased with herself for it.

Breathlessly, Soda also looked up and was surprised to see the sight above him. The crescent moon was perfect, every star was bright and clear, and he could make out Mars too.

"Come on," Sandy sat and tugged at his jeans. He also sat, and when he did Sandy fell backwards onto the grass.

"Doesn't hurt your neck quite as much," she said. "I stay outside for hours watching the stars sometimes."

"Really?" Soda asked, laying on his back too and turning his head to look at her. Sandy had sort of a half smile on her face and her long brown hair was spread out around her head. Without thinking, he took a lock of her hair and twisted it around his fingers.

"I used to sing to the moon when I was a kid," Sandy smiled, she could feel his eyes staring at her and his warm smile beaming too.

"Did it like it?" Soda asked with sarcasm.

"I don't know, it never responded."

"Hey, when you were telling me about your friend Evie, I thought maybe we could introduce her to Steve and bring them with us next time. As a double-date," Soda said.

"That's a good idea," Sandy responded, not even bothering to look away from the sky.

They remained quiet after that. The ground below them was hard but Soda was oddly at ease, lying there and staring up at the stars. Usually he could never just remain still, he was always moving around. But when he was around Sandy he felt different. He turned his head to look at her.

"What are you looking at?" Sandy asked him. A long pause followed before she felt his hand tighten around hers.

"You."

Another pause came as she blushed and moved an inch closer, turning her head to stare at him as he gazed into her eyes.

"Close your eyes." He said.

She did so and after a second she felt something warm on her lips.

Opening her eyes, Sandy saw that Sodapop Curtis was kissing her. She quickly overcame her shock and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Steve drove his car down the block on the west side of town for another minute before parking in front of a fairly large house that had loud music and carrying on coming from it that reminded him of Buck Merrill's wild parties.

"Who do you know that lives here?" Steve asked Two-Bit who was still stuffing his face with candy.

"A buddy of mine, I met him during the summer. Don't worry about it, he's alright," he said while getting out of the car. Steve sighed and followed him, walking up with Two-Bit to the house and through the front door.

People that were standing around talking and drinking immediately stopped when they got a look at the way Two-Bit was dressed.

Two-Bit smirked when he realized they were staring at his burglar outfit.

"Don't worry folks!" He yelled to the group. "I'm only here for the beer. Just hand it over without a fight, and you won't get hurt!"

Steve groaned and covered his face with his hand. Why did he let Two-Bit talk him in to coming here?

"Hey Keith," his buddy Mike came over and greeted him. "You know this isn't a costume party."

"I know, I've just come from jacking people's candy, and don't call me Keith."

"Fine," Mike sighed and then glanced at Steve.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Steve."

Steve nodded to Mike and he returned it, then handed Two-Bit and Steve each a bottle of beer.

"So is Kathy here?" Two-Bit asked.

"She's somewhere, maybe in the backyard."

Two-Bit walked through the screen door to where other people were hanging out outside.

Steve recognized a few people from school, but didn't know any of them. Sodapop was really the only person he ever really talked to. He walked around awkwardly looking for a place to sit.

He looked down at the floor and saw food wrappings were spread around, and multiple empty bottles of beer. Not to mention various, unidentified objects. It looked like things had gotten out of hand.

As he entered the living room, Evie was sitting on the couch, smoking. It was just her luck, her best friend Sandy was out with the cutest boy in school, and she was stuck in a house filled with a bunch of drunken losers.

"You know… I hate parties." Evie complained while turning her head to her friend Heather who insisted she come with her.

"Why?"

"Why? Junk food, loud noises, and fat dudes wanting to make out with you!"

"Loosen up," Heather told her. "Why don't you at least try to meet someone-"

Before she could finish her sentence Steve stumbled over a person who was sitting on a recliner with his legs stretched out and spilt his beer all over Evie's back.

She gasped and pulled away from Heather to see who had done it. Evie turned to see Steve standing there, looking at beer bottle in shock.

"You stupid asshole!" Evie yelled as she got up.

"Are you alright?" Heather asked.

"For the most part," Evie replied as she pulled the sticky shirt from her back. "Urgh, I _hate_ beer!"

"I'm…I'm sorry about that," Steve said while staring at her.

_She's kind of cute._

This would have been funny had the situation been different.

Steve then came out of his thoughts to realize that the girl was staring at him, as if she recognized him from somewhere.

"Hey…aren't you on of those boys who started that food fight at the Dingo?"

"Uh," he began, thinking abouth her question. That was over a month ago.

"I might be…why?"

"I work there! You know we had to stay after our shift and clean that mess?"

"Come on let's go," she said and put her arm on Evie's shoulder, guiding her out of the room while she gave Steve a dirty look.

"God, what an immature, idiotic, jerk," Evie muttered to herself as she and Heather walked out the front door.

_And moderately hot._

After they left, Steve took a sip of what was left of the beer and sat down on the spot previously occupied by the two girls and rubbed his forehead. How much worse could things possibly get?


	33. Walking Home

As soon as the dance ended, Ponyboy and Karen walked out of Berryhill, hand in hand. Both with big smiles on their faces. Tonight was one of the best nights of their lives.

"And you didn't want to come," Karen said while lightly pushing Pony's shoulder.

"I was wrong, I admit it. I was wrong," Pony laughed. "I guess it was just because Two-Bit's your, well you know."

He trailed off after that. No need to get into all that again.

"Yes, but he was okay with it. He probably was surprised we didn't go out sooner."

"Speaking of Two-Bit, where is he?" Pony asked while looking around, not seeing his car anywhere. "He was supposed to pick us up."

"Did you tell him what time?" Karen asked.

"Yes, 9:30," he sighed and leaned back against the building.

"Want to wait for him?"

Pony shook his head.

"Na, it's gettin' kind of late. And we do have school tomorrow."

"So you want to walk?"

"Yeah, are houses aren't that far away," Ponyboy said while pushing himself off the wall and walked towards Karen. They began walking down the sidewalk and Pony suddenly took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. Karen looked over at him and smiled, reaching down to take his hand.

"Now I remember," said Karen. "Two-Bit said he was going to some party after he dropped us off."

"Great, if they're serving beer at that party, we're not going to see him for a couple days."

They laughed as they continued walking when Ponyboy suddenly heard the faint sound of a car moving. He slowly turned his head and out of the corner of his eye he saw a mustang following them.

_Oh shit._

He squeezed Karen's hand tighter as he started walking a little faster. She tripped a little trying to keep up with him.

"Hey, want to go to Dairy Queen tomorrow after school?" She asked.

Ponyboy didn't answer.

"Pony?"

Karen looked over at him when he didn't respond and saw that Ponyboy looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Pony what's wrong?"

Ponyboy came out of his trance and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Listen, and don't look behind you when I tell you this," he said and Karen now looked a little scared. "Socs are following us."

Karen gasped almost stopped walking but Pony hurried her along.

"Pony what are we gonna do?"

He started kicking the ground, hoping to come across a large rock or stone.

"When I tell you to, you're gonna start running."

"Pony no-"

"Do what I tell you!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes you are. I promised your brother I would look after you and I don't know what they would try," Pony said while bending down to pick up a rock on the pretence of tying his shoe. After he palmed it in his hand, Ponyboy got to his feet and looked into Karen's eyes.

"Now!"

Karen suddenly began running as fast as she could and the mustang picked up speed, it was going after her. Ponyboy threw the rock at the car, and the nailed one of it's windows, shattering it.

The mustang slammed on it's breaks and Pony looked on to see Karen still running until she was out of sight. His attention was then back to the mustang as two socs got out of the car, the driver inspecting the damaged that had been done.

"You little bastard," he growled at Pony.

The backseat of the car opened and a larger soc got out. When he turned around, Ponyboy's eyes widened in fear when he saw it was Paul Holden.

"Well, check it guys," Paul smirked when he saw him. "It's Darry's baby brother, Ponygirl. Now don't you look cute in your little costume?"

Paul and the other two socs stepped up onto the sidewalk and approached him.

"You know, you ruined the night for me," Paul said. "I was planning on showing that greasy little whore a good time and she's gone."

Ponyboy's eyes flared with anger as Paul and his friends started laughing. He balled up his fist and before he could stop himself, he threw a punch at him as hard as he could. Paul's head snapped back when Ponyboy's fist connected with his jaw and fell onto the street. Pony looked at his hand in shock and even the other two socs looked surprised.

Paul got up and wiped away blood that was now coming from his mouth and glared at Ponyboy.

"Now you're fucking dead," he growled.

Pony tried to run but one of the socs grabbed him into a full nelson hold. He struggled against him but couldn't break the hold. Paul approached him and slammed his fist into his face. He saw stars after that as he was let go and fell to the ground. Pony then groaned as he was kicked hard in the back.

"What are we gonna do with him Paul?" One of the socs asked.

He didn't get a change to answer when a car suddenly pulled up to where they where and someone stepped out of the car.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" A voice yelled.

"Great another greaser," the soc muttered.

"None of your concern! Get back in your car and get out of here, or we'll do the same to you!" Paul shouted.

The greaser stepped up onto the sidewalk and dug into the trashcan until he came across a bottle which he broke and held it up to Paul.

"I suggest you hightail it out of here, or you won't like what happens next."

Ponyboy's vision was blurred and he couldn't tell who was it.

Paul tried to punch him but the man swung the broken bottle and sliced his arm. He screamed out in pain and his friends suddenly grabbed him and they ran back to their mustang. A second later it took off and Pony wiped blood from his nose, trying to get up.

"Thank you," he said to whoever he now owed his life to.

"You okay kiddo?"

The greaser bent down in front of him and Ponyboy now saw it was Steve. He tried to speak but no words came out. Pony was too much in shock that someone he thought hated him had actually come to his aid.

"Come on," Steve helped Ponyboy up and led him to his car.

They were both quite as Steve drove to the Curtis house. Pony gently rubbed the side of his face knowing that a bruise had formed there. He thought he could sneak in so his parents wouldn't see him but the lights were all on. They were awake.

"Great. I can't wait for them to see this," he muttered.

"At least your parents will care," Steve responded.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said about your dad hating you."

"Forget it, just get out."

"I only said it because I was mad. That night you just left me in a part of town I didn't know, I had to walk in freezing weather to where Darry worked and he could of gotten in trouble because of me!"

Steve sighed, wishing that Ponyboy would just leave.

"But I'm sorry, I should have never said that." Pony finished. "I know your dad cares about you, Steve."

"Alright kid, you and me aren't buddies, probably never will be. But Soda's your brother and he's my best friend. So from now on, let's just try to get along. For his sake. You dig?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Pony said while opening the car. "You know…I would have done the same for you."

Steve smirked a little.

"I'm sure you would have kiddo. Get out of here," Ponyboy grinned back as he closed the door and walked up to his house.


	34. New Arrival and Old Feuds

The next morning, Ponyboy walked out of the shower and began getting ready for school. Last night, after Steve took off, he entered the house and was lucky his parents were sitting in the living room and was able to make it upstairs without them seeing the bruise he had received after getting jumped.

He was relieved, knowing that since he was the "baby" of the family, they already worried about him enough as it is.

Ponyboy finished combing his wet hair, than examined the bruise of his face in the mirror, touching it gently with his fingers and wincing in pain.

"What happened to your face, Ponyboy?"

He jumped when he recognized Darry's voice, then immediately began hurrying along to get out of the house.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Nothing?" Darry said while walking further into the room. "Doesn't exactly look like nothing to me."

"Just forget about it Darry," Pony said while shoving his books in his bag.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask you again, then I'm gonna tell mom and dad about it because I know they haven't seen it yet. What happened to your face Pony?"

Pony sighed.

"I got jumped by socs the other night."

"Steve talked to me before he left with Sodapop. You can imagine my surprise when he told me that an old friend of mine was one of the socs who jumped you."

Pony vowed to kill Steve at his earliest opportunity.

"It wasn't any of his business."

"Nor was it mine, apparently."

Ponyboy slammed his hand down on the dresser and glared at his older brother.

"Why should I have told you?"

"You didn't think I would care to know about this?" Darry asked then walked closer to Ponyboy and examined the ugly bruise on the left side of his face, just below his eye.

"How long has Paul been messin' with you?"

"He hasn't-"

Darry gave him a stern look.

"Ever since my first day," Pony sighed.

"Pony," Darry said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Why didn't you just tell me about it? I would have taken care of it."

"It's nothing really...he doesn't hit me or anything. He calls me Ponygirl."

"Ponygirl?" Darry rolled his eyes. "That's creative."

"I'm not a kid anymore Darry. I can take care of things like this myself."

"Yes, I see how well that worked out for you," Darry responded while glancing at the bruise again. "And you not being a kid anymore has nothing to do with it. Remember what you said to me after I got jumped?"

Ponyboy looked confused but Darry grinned and reminded him.

"Nobody messes with my brother and gets away with it."

Pony smiled in return as he threw his back pack over his shoulder.

"Alright, just…don't get yourself in trouble over this. Paul isn't worth it," he said.

"Promise," Darry said before messing up Pony's hair.

"Darry!" He complained as he pushed his hand away from his neatly combed hair. Darry laughed as Ponyboy shook his head and walked down the stairs. The door suddenly opened just as he approached it and Two-Bit walked in.

Ponyboy glared at Two-Bit before pushing past him and out the door.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said while walking after him. "I completely forgot."

"You forgot," Pony muttered then looked around. "Where's your car?"

"Totaled it last night. So, I guess we're walking."

Ponyboy shifted his back pack as Two-Bit walked over beside him on the sidewalk.

"So, how bad was it. How'd you get away?" Two-Bit asked, referring to the socs.

"There were three of them. Steve was driving by just as they jumped on me and saved my ass."

"Lucky break, we're gonna kill those sons of bitches."

"Is Karen okay?"

"Yeah, she was pretty mad at me too. She kicked me in the balls."

Ponyboy laughed as they continued walking. Just then they noticed the house that had been up for sale for quite a while had a moving truck right in front of it and boxes all around it. The two of them curiously stopped.

"Hey look, we've got new people of the block," Two-Bit said while looking at the moving truck.

"Gee, you picked up on that Sherlock."

Pony glanced at the boxes stacked up on top of each other and noticed one of them had the name "Johnny" written in magic marker on it.

Just then, a boy around his height walked out of the house. He had messy black hair, a tan, and was wearing a blue jeans jacket with a black shirt underneath. He stopped when he noticed Ponyboy and Two-Bit across the street.

Pony gave him a nod, which the boy returned until a larger man, whom Pony assumed was his dad came behind him and gave his shoulder a rough shove.

"Hurry the hell up with those boxes, your takin' too damn long!"

The boy immediately began picking up boxes and taken them inside the house.

"You think we should go over and say hello?" Two-Bit asked.

"Na, we're gonna be late for school. Plus, they look busy enough as it is."

Just as the two friends kept walking, Paul arrived at school and parked his mustang in his usual spot and made his way inside the building. He went to his locker and extended his bad arm to open it, then winced.

His arm heavily bandaged because of the cut he received last night.

Before he could open it, Paul felt himself shoved from behind and he collided with his locker. He spun around, wondering who the hell would have the guts to push him when he came face to face with someone very familiar.

"How's it going old buddy?" Paul asked.

"We ain't buddies," Darry responded.

"So what do you want?"

"I'm only going to tell you this once. If you so much as look at my little brother the wrong way…and I swear that will be the last thing you ever do."

"Ah, I knew he was too much of a baby not to go to you," Paul responded before shoving Darry back. Even with a bad arm he was still pretty strong.

Just then students in the hall started to gather around the two football players, hoping that a fight would break out.

"What are you gonna do Darry? You gonna fight me? You really gonna put the perfect school record at risk?"

Darry looked around at the other kids before glaring at Paul and remembered his promise to Ponyboy.

"I ain't gonna fight you here. You just remember what I said. Mess with my kid brother again, and you're dead."


	35. Unleashed

Today was the day. The day Dallas Winston had been waiting for, for the last few weeks of his life. Freedom from this god forsaken place had been sent to for merely defending himself.

Currently, Dally was lying in bed scratching at underneath his chin which had grown hair because he hasn't been able to shave. He hated having facial hair.

He looked down at his watch again and cussed underneath his breath. It was his day to be let out but the guards were sure as hell taking their sweet ass time. They were probably just messing with him…after all, he couldn't say that he was actually pleasant to them in the time he was here.

"Winston!" Said a guard's voice as he approached his cell and unlocked it. "You're out of here!"

"Thank the fuck Christ," Dally muttered as he sat up and got to his feet.

The guard led Dally to where he was to sign out. There was a small thump as another guard stamped the final paper and sighed it quickly. He then slid it in front of Dally.

"Sign there."

With a grin he grabbed the black pen and scribbled down his signature.

"There you go," he slammed down the pen, causing the guard to jump back a little. As he turned to be led out, the guard who had taken him here shouted out-

"See you in a couple of weeks!"

Dally bit his lip, stopping himself from letting out any profanity. He just wanted to be let out. After he was led out the door, Dally inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air as he walked through the gates and out onto the gravel road.

He wasn't expecting anybody to be waiting for him when he walked out of Tulsa County Jail. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were most likely at school and his parents sure as hell weren't going to be there.

He wanted a cheeseburger and a beer. And a decent bed to sleep in tonight. The bed in his cell was harder than hell and he hadn't had a good night's sleep since he arrived.

After getting in his car, Dally drove down to Buck Merrill's place, where his fight with one of the Brumley boys had occurred. It was the only place he knew that he could get some kind of alcohol this early in the morning.

As soon as he walked in Dally spotted Buck behind the bar, cleaning some of his glasses with a rag.

"Hey Buck," Dally grinned as he walked over.

"Whoo-hoo, look who's back," Buck smirked.

"Shut up," Dally responded while sitting down on the stool. "Give me a beer will ya?"

Buck got out a bottle and popped the top.

"So, how does it feel to be a free man?" Buck asked as he handed Dally the beer.

"Pretty good I guess," Dally said while taking a sip out of the bottle. He then moved his neck around. "I'm stiff as hell from that prison bed. I think I'm gonna take a nap, my room still available?"

Dally got up and went to go up the stairs but Buck's voice stopped him.

"Dally."

He turned around to look at Buck.

"You can't stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can't stay here. Not anyone."

Dally glared at him.

"Why's that?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Dally threw his beer bottle down and it broke upon contact with the floor.

"I didn't start that shit and you know it!"

"That doesn't matter. The Brumley boys know you're out and are gonna be looking for you!" Buck said.

"Oh, so that's it? You afraid of them?"

"What I'm afraid of is another god damn bloody fight like last time, and me loosing my business! That's what I'm afraid of!"

Dally scoffed and shook his head.

"So you're turning me away?"

Buck sighed and looked a little guilty, but he had no choice.

"I'm sorry Dally. I've tired to help you all I could, but after that night…I can't let you stay here anymore."

"Alright, fine. I'm gone," he snarled as he walked over and ripped the door open, making his way back to his car.

Buck chased after him.

"You can still come here to drink and play pool and stuff," he stammered as Dally opened his car door and looked back at him. "I'm still your friend," Buck finished.

"Fuck you," Dally said before getting in his car and speeding away.

After Dally left Buck's he went and got that burger he wanted and was currently sitting in his car eating it, wondering what the hell he was gonna do.

He had been staying at Buck's place almost every night since he had moved here from New York with his parents. Dally had stayed a couple of nights over at the Curtis house and at Two-Bit's house but he knew he couldn't make that an every night thing. And there was no way in hell he was going back to his parent's house. He'd rather sleep in his car.

Dally still remember the fight he and his parents go into when he got home. It was only their fifth night in Tulsa when he came home drunk and bloody from a fist fight.

_"We moved out of New York to get away from this shit!"_ He remembered his mother yelling.

He also remembered his father's promise.

_"If you walk out now, I guarantee that you'll either be found dead in the gutter, or be crawling back here, begging us to let you back in!"_

Dally wasn't going to let his father win. After he finished eating, he threw the wrapper down on the floor and leaned the seat back and closed his eyes. It still was a couple of hours before the Curtis brothers would be getting out of school.

SMASH!

Dally jerked up after hearing that and saw a big crack in his windshield.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

SMASH!

He turned his head to the passenger side and saw Jason, the Brumley boy he had gotten in a fight with was pounding his car with a long chain.

"Remember me asshole!" Jason shouted before whipping his car again.

_Well that was fast._

He was shocked that they had found him already, and were jumping him in broad daylight. Dally opened his door to get out but then yelled out in pain as a chain whipped his back. He turned to his head to see Aaron, the older and much bigger brother of Jason standing there.

"Son of a bitch," Dally snarled as he tackled Aaron to the ground. Before he could get a shot off Jason came around the other side and wrapped the chain around Dally's neck.

He started choking as he got up, Jason was now on his back strangling him with the chain as his older brother stood up. Aaron was about to punch him but Dally leaned down and Aaron accidentally hit Jason instead.

Dally gasped for air as Jason fell off him and nailed Aaron in the face with a wide left hook.

Jason got back up and smashed his elbow down on Dally's back. Dally crumbled to one knee as Jason was about to whip him with the chain again but Dally grabbed a hold of it and pulled Jason forward, punching him right in the eye.

Before he could capitalize, Aaron came at him and a fury of punches. Dally jumped backwards to avoid the hit and in the process almost got run over by a car. People on the sidewalk stared at them as Dally crossed the street and up on the sidewalk.

Aaron ran after him and grabbed Dally around the waist.

"Oh shit!" Dally shouted as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Aaron spun him around, flinging him through the air.

Dally felt himself slammed against the door of some store, the glass broke and he fell through it, putting his arms up to stop the storm of glass coming at his face when he handed.

Dally then looked up to see Aaron coming through the frame as he was getting to his feet. The customers rushed around the greasers to the door. One of the store employees ran up to them.

"You can't do this in here!" He shouted at them.

Aaron's hand shot up as he punched the employee in the face sending him sprawling backwards. Dally took advantage of his distraction and slammed his fist in the side of his head. When he fell to the floor, Dally began hitting Aaron in the chest until a right hook slammed into his head.

Dally growled as he ignored the pain to see Jason standing behind him. He shot up to his feet and nailed Jason with an uppercut launching him straight up into the air.

With Jason down, he went back over to Aaron who grabbed a hold of Dally's shoulders and pulled him down kneeing him in the face. Dally went down to his back.

He rolled over onto his side when Aaron kicked him sending him sliding across the smooth tile floor of the store.

Dally coughed and gasped for air as he stood and readied himself for the next attack. His mouth gushed blood. His bottom lip was split in the center and the blood ran down his chin and into his mouth. He spit trying to rid himself of the horrible taste. The fight had taken them to the electronics part of the store.

Some of the other customers who didn't run out were gathered a far distance away from them, with a woman screaming for them to stop and a couple of guys egging them on to continue.

Aaron was already on him as he tackled him to the floor. Dally got his leg up and pushed him off. He got up and slammed the side of his elbow into Aaron's face, bloodying his nose. Dally then grabbed a hold of his t-shirt and pulled him forward, punching him as hard as he could in the gut.

Aaron collapsed onto the ground as Dally look over and saw the nearest television on display. He grunted as he grabbed a hold of it and lifted it over his head. Aaron only had time for one wide eyed look before Dally brought the television crashing down on his head, sending sparks flying as the television broke into several pieces.

A loud alarm buzzed to life inside of the store.

"Great!" Dally shouted as he ignored the pain he was in and ran from the store as fast as he could before the police arrived. He had just gotten out of jail, he wasn't actually itchin' about going back.


	36. A Mother's Touch

After arriving home from grocery shopping, Linda stood in her kitchen finishing putting away things. When she got done, she walked out and into the living room to enjoy her day off. It's not to often she was in the house without having to worry about three teenage boys and a husband.

She sat down on the couch and flipped on the television when her brows furrowed as she saw out the windows a person sitting on the wooden swing they kept in the backyard outside.

Linda got up and walked over only to see it was Dally sitting out there. She sighed and walked out the back door wondering what he was doing here.

"Dallas," she said while walking outside.

He turned his head when he heard her voice and it was then Linda saw the condition he was in. She gasped when she saw the blood running down his head and the bad cut on his mouth.

"Dallas," she said again, then took a deep breath. He looked up at her saw the she looked both disappointed and frustrated. "How long have you been out of jail?"

"Two hours," he responded.

"Come inside," she shook her head while gently taking his wrist and leading him in the house. Once they entered she pointed to the couch.

"Sit down."

Dally did so, wincing at the pain in his back. She left the room and he looked up at the television. A news channel was on and was talking about the fight he had with the Brumley boys at the store. He quickly picked up the remote and turned it off just as Linda walked back in the room.

"Here," she said as she handed him a glass of water and a pill.

"Thanks Mrs. Curtis," he said as he accepted plopped the pill in his mouth. Linda sat down next to him and gently began wiping away the blood on his face with a wet wash cloth.

"I told you before, you can call me Linda," she said.

Dally suddenly regretted his decision to turn off the television as an uncomfortable silence came over the two as Linda continued wiping away the blood from his head and mouth. When she finished she took away the rag and stared at him.

"Dallas, can I ask you a question?" Linda finally said.

"Go ahead."

"When's the last time you've seen your parents?"

He took one last sip of water before sitting the glass down.

"Months," Dally replied.

"Why?"

"We don't get along."

Linda smiled slightly.

"You know, my parents and I didn't get along all the time when I was your age, but I never felt the need to get into trouble all the time."

"Well maybe you didn't _Linda_," he almost spat at her. "But your dad probably never hit you when he got drunk. And your mom didn't ignore what was going on and only yelled at you and kick you out of the house for fighting back. Well, why do you think I had to fight back against him? I never could count on her to do anything! Maybe that's why I get in trouble all the time!"

She stared, dumbfounded by his outburst. She had known him for almost a year and she'd never heard him talk about his past like that.

"Dallas–"

He shook his head and began to fiddle with his jacket, obviously regretting revealing so much about himself. "Screw it. Just…forget I said anything." He got up and began to walk away.

Linda quickly got up and followed.

"Dallas, wait!"

He spun around, and she recoiled at the anger on his face. The flame in his eyes burned furiously, shimmering with something that looked like _pain_.

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"Please don't leave," she begged as tears began to form in her eyes, but she blinked them away rapidly.

Dally was shocked when he saw tears in her eyes. Was she really crying for him? Linda then reached out and gently took one his hands.

"You're so angry," she whispered while reaching out and taking on his hands, trying to sooth his uncontrollable temper. "Why don't you let anyone in?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have friends who care about you, but they can't get in if you don't let them. You've never told anyone about your past before have you? You've never let anyone really know you."

"What's it to you?"

"Because I care about you Dallas. It's okay to care about someone you know."

Dally stared at her for a second before he began to feel a little woozy.

"What did you give me?"

"A pain killer, it's going to make you a little sleepy."

"You don't say," he muttered as his eyes gazed over.

"Come on," Linda said and led Dally upstairs and into a bedroom. "You can sleep here," she pointed to the bed.

"This is Darry's room," he said.

"It's okay, he won't be home until late. Get some sleep."

Linda glaced at Dally one last time before shutting the door behind her. Dally kicked off his shoes and took off his leather jacket before laying down. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Later on, Dally rolled over and opened his eyes, hearing talking and laughter coming from downstairs. He looked around for a clock, wondering what time is was and got to his feet, putting his shoes back on and grabbing his jacket.

After he made his way down the stairs he looked into the living room and saw Two-Bit and Karen sitting on the couch while Sodapop and Ponyboy were wrestling on the floor. From the kitchen, he heard the voices of the Curtis parents and Two-Bit's mom. They must be having some kind of get together.

"Hey Dally!" Two-Bit examined when he saw him. He got up and walked over to him. "I forgot you were getting out of the cooler today."

He gave Dally a brief hug before he could refuse. Dally looked disgusted as he pulled away from him and stepped over the two brothers who had rolled to where they were.

"How come every time I'm here, you guys are always doing this?" Dally asked annoyed as he came into the living room and sat down on the recliner.

"What do you mean?" Soda asked while looking up.

"I mean, you've been on top of him more times than his wife will be."

Ponyboy looked disgusted after Dally's comment as Two-Bit busted out laughing.

"Get up Soda," Pony said as he lightly pushed Soda off him and stood up.

"Forget about him Pony," Soda said while getting up then looked at Dally. "You wouldn't know what it's like to have a little brother."

"You got me there," Dally replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't worry about him." Two-Bit said echoing Sodapop. "He doesn't know how to have fun."

Two-Bit then smirked and started to approach Dally while wiggling his fingers.

"Two-Bit, I swear to god I will cut each one of your fingers off."

That stopped him dead in his tracks just as Darryl Senior, Linda, and Ms. Mathews exited the kitchen and walked to where they all where.

"Oh, hi Dally," Ms. Mathews said when she saw him. "Alright, come on guys, say good night to the Curtis's."

"Thanks for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Curtis," Karen said as she and Two-Bit left the house with their mom.

"Are you staying the night Dallas?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Fine," she said as she went up the stairs with her husband. Darryl gave Dally a look as he went up the stairs and Dally smirked when he was out of sight. He always got the impression that Mr. Curtis didn't like him.

While his parents and Soda went off to bed, Ponyboy took a drink of chocolate milk out of the carton before following everyone else up the stairs. Dally glanced at him as he came back into sight.

"You've got quite a mom," he said to Pony. "She knows the score."

"Thanks," Ponyboy said slowly, not knowing what he meant and continued his way up the stairs.

_"If only she were fifteen years younger and not married,"_ he thought as he layed down on the couch.

The next morning, Ponyboy quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs, unsurprised to see Two-Bit waiting for him at the bottom.

"About time," he complained. "I was getting ready to come up and put some ice cubes down your back. Steve told me that'd do the trick."

"Try it and I'll kill you." Pony warned as he got his back pack out of the hall closet. He looked over and saw Dally sitting on the couch, looking like he'd just woken up himself.

"Dally, can you give us a ride? I'm tired of walking," Two-Bit said.

"Lazy bum," Pony muttered. They had only walked to school once since he had wreaked his car.

"Yeah, why not?" Dally said as he got up and threw his jacket on. Linda then exited the kitchen and spotted the three of them heading out.

"You're going to school Dally?" She asked.

"No, just givin' them a ride," he responded and nodded towards his buddies.

"Oh," Linda said, sounding a little disappointed. "Alright, have a good day at school guys."

Dally sighed as he exited the house and got into his car, Linda's disappointed look still in his mind. What was the big deal about going to school anyway? Two-Bit goes to school and he's a dumb ass. Soon, they arrived at Will Roger's and pulled up in the parking lot.

"Thanks Dally, see you later." Pony said as he got out of the car and headed towards the school.

After they got out Dally reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out his schedule he'd received several months ago. He then looked towards the school.

He really had nothing better to do today.


	37. Wolf Pack

"Do I stink?" Curly Shepard asked Ponyboy as they got ready for gym class. He was wearing his gym uniform that had been sitting in his locker for a few days and feared it was slightly musty thanks to spilling Pepsi on it the previous day.

Ponyboy sniffed.

"You're just slightly odorous. We really need to wash our gym clothes, I think."

Curly nodded and followed his friend out of the locker room and into the kickball field where their classmates were waiting for them.

"About time." Growled William, another friend of theirs as he stood waiting for them to catch up to everyone.

They ignored him and stood there as their P.E teacher separated the class into two teams with Pony and Curly ending up on opposite sides, with Curly being picked dead last for kickball since he was the worst.

"I am very wounded by this," Curly said.

"They probably smelled you and didn't want you on their team."

"Oh, really? How about five bucks to the winner?" Curly suggested as he lightly pushed Pony's shoulder.

"You can't beat me." Pony responded as he walked over to his team.

The game got started and Ponyboy was up first to kick. He stood ready for the pitch, then ran towards the ball and kicked the ball hard sending it up over everyone's heads and was able to run all the bases, scoring a point for his team.

"Yeah, Pony, that's how you do it!" William cheered as Pony finished running.

The game soon went back and forth. When it was Curly's turn for his team he kicked the ball and it hit the pitcher in the face. After that, he let everyone else cut in front of him so he didn't have to kick again. This was perfectly fine with his team mates who knew very well that letting Curly on the field would probably ensure them losing. Plus, he was perfectly content to sit and heckle the people up to kick.

By that time, the score was tied 8-8.

It wasn't until the last few minutes of class did Ponyboy notice the new kid he saw the other day. He was sitting on the ground picking blades of grass while the rest of his team played.

"Hey," Pony said getting his attention. The boy looked over at him.

"Your name's Johnny isn't it?"

"Yeah," he responded looking surprised he knew his name.

"I saw it written on one of the boxes the other day," he explained.

Johnny nodded and went back to playing with the grass.

"Have you went? I haven't seen you."

"I have," said Johnny and Pony knew he was lying.

"Come on, Pony. Come kick!" Shouted William.

"Let him go, he hasn't gone yet," Pony responded pointing to Johnny.

"No, Pony. You're our best player, if he goes we'll lose the game!"

"You don't know that," he responded sticking up for the new kid. "Go ahead Johnny."

William sighed in frustration as Johnny reluctantly got up and went to kick.

"Easy out." Said the pitcher with an evil grin as he saw Johnny. He threw the ball lightly and Johnny kicked so hard with his black sneakers that dust flew everywhere and he fell to the ground. The ball soared to the left and almost hit a kid in left field.

"Foul!"

"Don't worry, he'll get it this time." Pony said to William who had his arms crossed while Curly was laughing so hard, tears were in his eyes.

Johnny tried again and kicked the ball behind him and it hit the P.E teacher in the face, even Pony couldn't help laughing after that. Johnny then readied himself for his attempt at the third out.

William swore loudly and turned around, he didn't want to see what was going to happen next. Johnny narrowed his eyes as the ball came towards him and kicked with all his might.

A loud crack went through the air as the ball soared over the other players heads and even went over the chain link fence.

"Damn," William exclaimed, the new kid had kicked the ball harder than Ponyboy. The kick gave Johnny time to make it to all the bases and to home, giving his team the win.

"Hey Curly! You owe me five bucks!" Pony shouted at his friend who stuck his middle finger up at him in return. Johnny slowly walked over to where the rest of his class was standing.

"Hey, you kick pretty good," Pony complimented Johnny.

"Thanks," he responded quietly.

"What's your next class? I'll help you find it."

"Uh, science with Mr. Carter."

"I have him next, I'll walk with you there. My name's Ponyboy by the way."

Johnny looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"That's your real name?"

"Yes," Pony growled.

Just once, he'd like to tell someone his name without getting that reaction.

* * *

"Well, I just can't believe it," Two-Bit said as he sat down with Sodapop and Steve in the cafeteria.

"What?"

"Dally's made it through the day without trying to kill anyone."

Dally glared at his friend as he sat down next to him.

"Today ain't over yet."

Sodapop looked over to see his brother coming towards the table with a boy he had never seen before.

"Hey Pony," Soda greeted, then nodded towards the boy next to him. "He a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, everyone, this is Johnny. Johnny, this is everyone," Pony laughed as they sat down.

Two-Bit glanced at Johnny, then remembering seeing him the other day.

"Oh yeah, you're the new kid who moved in the neighborhood."

Johnny nodded shyly as Two-Bit grinned at Pony.

"I should have known. Pony likes everybody."

"No I don't," Pony responded while looking at Steve who threw a french fry at him in return.

"Where'd you move here from?" Two-Bit asked.

"Texas."

"What you're last name?" Soda addressed Johnny.

"Johnny Cade," he answered quietly.

"What'd you say? Johnny…Cakes? Is that what he said, Johnny Cakes?" Two-Bit asked while looking around at the others.

"How the hell should I know? Speak up boy!" Dally laughed.

"Johnny Cade," he said louder this time.

"Oh…I like Johnny Cakes better."

"This is Two-Bit, kid." Dally spoke up. "Don't spend too much time around him." He then pointed to Steve. "And that's Steve, Sodapop's butt buddy."

Soda narrowed his eyes at Dally.

"I'm Sodapop, Pony's older brother. And that's Dally, who obviously doesn't know the difference between a best friend and a cell mate."

"Kiss my ass Soda."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Ponyboy shook his head at his friends and looked back at Johnny.

"Anyway, we're gonna play football after school to kind of celebrate Dally gettin' out of jail. We need an extra guy, wanna play?" Pony asked.

Johnny looked over at Dally in astonishment. He'd just gotten out of jail?

"Uh…I've never really played before."

"That's okay, you can't be any worse than Two-Bit," Steve said.

"Hey! What's so bad about me?" Two-Bit asked.

"Name one thing you do well."

"I…I try really hard."

"Fuck your trying hard," Dally snapped. "It doesn't score any points."

Johnny's eyes widen in shock after he heard Dally use that kind of language in school. He remained quiet for the rest of the lunch period as the others went on and on.

After lunch was over and the last bell of the day went off the six boys met with each other outside of the school in the field. Dally and Ponyboy were the team captains and stood in front of the others getting ready to make their picks.

"Sodapop," said Ponyboy.

"Steve," picked Dally.

"Johnny."

Dally swore when Two-Bit was the only one left.

"Two-Bit."

The teams got ready.

"Hike!" Pony yelled and threw the ball to his brother. Soda was able to get by Two-Bit and threw the ball back to Ponyboy. However, Steve appeared out of nowhere and tackled Pony, knocking him to the ground.

The teams then exchanged goals after that, Dally scoring one point for his team and Pony scoring a point for his.

Next, Soda was able to get the ball and ran down the field, dodging Steve and passing it to Ponyboy who jumped over Two-Bit when he lunged at his legs and threw the ball over to Johnny.

Johnny fumbled with the ball slightly before gripping it tightly in his hands running down the field as fast as he could before being flattened to the ground as he was tackled by Dally.

Dally stood up and threw the ball to Steve then looked down to see Johnny still laying there, grasping at his shoulder.

"You okay, kid? I didn't tackle you that hard did I?" He asked as he helped Johnny to his feet.

"I'm okay," he said and gently moved his jacket down to rub his shoulder.

"Damn, how'd you get that?" Dally asked as he saw an ugly bruise on Johnny's shoulder.

"Uh…the other day….moving boxes," he stuttered.

"How'd you get a bruise like that moving boxes?"

Luckily, he didn't have to respond as Sodapop called for them and they headed back over to where the others were to continue their football game.


	38. Date Night

The following day, after the last bell of school rang and class was dismissed, Sandy stood at her locker putting away books when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and swung around in the air.

She shrieked in surprised before she was set down and came face to face with her boyfriend Sodapop who was grinning like a mad man.

"Soda!" She scowled playfully and smacked him on the chest. "What are you so happy about?"

"I just got my report card, and I passed every subject," he grinned.

"Soda, that's great!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soda kissed Sandy on the cheek and returned the hug. He owed a lot to her, she was the reason he had gotten the best report card of his life. Even when they were just doing school work together Soda loved being with Sandy. He knew they were both young but still…he kept getting the feeling that she was the one.

"So, want to go out tonight?" Soda asked.

"Sure."

"And we can bring your friend Evie along and introduce her to Steve. Make it a double date."

"Good idea."

After telling Sandy what time he would pick her up, he kissed her goodbye and headed outside to Steve's car where he was waiting impatiently.

"Ready to go?" Soda asked as he got into the car

Steve glared at his friend.

"I've been ready for five minutes," he responded while starting to drive.

"Well, I was kind of busy gettin' you a date for tonight."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sandy has a friend she wants to hook you up with. So tonight the four of us can all go out."

"You expect me to go out with a girl I've never seen before?"

"Yes."

Steve sighed as he turned a corner and headed for Soda's house.

"Come on Steve, what do you have better to do tonight?"

"Nothing really," he admitted.

"Than come on!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Please," Soda begged. "It will be fun."

"Fine," Steve growled as pulled up at the Curtis house. "But if this girl turns out to be fat or ugly I get to punch you."

"Deal," Soda grinned as he got out of the car and headed into the house.

Inside, Darryl Sr. was sitting in the recliner in the living room while Linda was rubbing his shoulders which were sore from roofing houses all day. She always thought her husband worked too hard. Just then they heard the front door open and close.

Darryl put his hands on top of his wifes and looked up at her. Darry and Ponyboy got their report cards today and had straight A's as usual, now it was time to see Sodapop's.

"Hey guys," Soda greeted when he saw them.

"Hey buddy," his dad responded, wondering what kind of excuse his son was going to come up with to not show them his grades. Just then he walked over and unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Darryl.

"What's this?"

"My report card."

They both looked surprised that he handed it over without a fight and stood back as his parents both looked it over.

History..................................................................................................................................................................B

English.................................................................................................................................................................C

Science.................................................................................................................................................................C

Math.....................................................................................................................................................................B

Gym......................................................................................................................................................................A

Art........................................................................................................................................................................A

"Soda this is terrific," Linda smiled and hugged him.

Darryl got up and gave his son a pat on the back.

"Good job son, I knew you could do it."

"Can you call the boys for dinner?" Linda asked. Darryl nodded and headed towards the staircase.

"Wait, that's it?" Soda asked, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, these are the best grades I've ever gotten and I know Darry and Pony got straight A's. We all should get something for it."

Linda glanced at her husband.

"What do you want?"

Soda grinned.

"How about…chocolate cake for breakfast?"

"Soda no," Linda groaned. "We've had this discussion before."

"Come on mom, please."

Darryl and Linda stared at each other before he nodded at his wife.

"Alright fine. But you all are the ones who have to make it, and if your grades start going down, it stops."

"Deal."

Just then Darry and Ponyboy came down the stairs.

"You two should thank your brother."

"For what?" Darry asked.

"We get to eat chocolate cake for breakfast," Soda said.

"Really?" Pony beamed.

"Yes really, now you two help me in the kitchen," Linda said as she led Soda and Pony away as Darry helped his dad set the table.

"I'm really proud of your grades Darry," Mr. Curtis began as he put down knifes and forks. "But I shouldn't be surprised, you've always gotten straight A's."

"Honesty, I didn't know if I was going to be able to do it this time," Darry responded.

Mr. Curtis's brows furrowed.

"What to you mean?"

Darry shrugged.

"I just have a lot of things going on right now."

"Sure you do. You have school, a part time job, football practice, a girlfriend," his dad listed.

"Speaking of girlfriend, Rebecca invited me to go on a skiing trip to Colorado with her and her older brother and his girlfriend over Christmas break."

"Well, I'd go if I were you."

"You and mom wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, you're a grown boy. I know you can take care of yourself."

Darry smiled.

"Thanks dad."

Mr. Curtis nodded in return as they continued setting the table.

* * *

Soon after dinner, Steve picked Sodapop up and they headed to meet Sandy and her friend but Soda made him make an unexpected stop at the Mathew's house.

"Why am I stopping here?" Steve asked.

"Eh, just honk the horn." Soda responded.

Steve did so and Two-Bit and Kathy came out of the house hand in hand and laughing.

"Wait a minute, their coming?"

"Well, Kathy is a friend of Sandy's too and she mentioned it to her and asked them to come along to."

"Great, if I had known numbnuts was going I would have stayed home."

"Hey, Soda," Two-Bit greeted as he got in the backseat. "Hey Steve-baby," he said then messed up Steve's hair. Steve fought the urge to spin around and smack Two-Bit and he started the car back up and continued the destination to Sandy's house.

While waiting for their dates to arrive, Sandy and Evie stood in the hallway fixing their hair in the mirror.

"Ready?" Sandy asked.

"To be honest, I'm kind of nervous," Evie admitted. She had some bad luck with boys in the past.

"Just relax, they should be here any minute."

"Well, if he's a friend of Sodapop's he can't be that bad."

Just then the doorbell rang and they glanced at each other before heading for the door. Sandy opened it and smiled when she saw Soda but Steve and Evie both had a look of shock on their faces after they saw each other. Evie quickly slammed the door shut and turned towards her friend.

"Evie what's the matter?" Sandy asked, surprised.

"I can't go out with this guy!" Evie said.

"Why not?"

"Sandy, I've already met this guy, he is an asshole. I can smell it a mile away."

Sandy grimaced at her friend's choice of words.

"What did he do?"

"I was at this party with Heather and he spilled beer all over me."

"That's it?"

Back outside, Steve was heading back towards his car.

"Now I really need to go home," he muttered.

"Wait Steve!" Soda said as he ran up beside him. "What's the matter."

"I've already met this girl, she's a straight up bitch."

"Well, we're already out. And you can't go home, you're are ride!"

Just then the front door opened again and the girls walked out, Evie walking behind Sandy the whole way. Sandy stepped aside when they reached the boys and Evie glanced at Steve.

"You must be my date," she said.

_"Unfortunately," he thought. _

Evie stook her hand out.

"Evie Sanders."

Steve shook her hand briefly.

"Steve Randle."

They ended up going to "Classen Grill," ironically the same place Steve had left Ponyboy behind the night they hung out together. Steve ordered a drink and sat at a table furthest away from everyone else as he looked at his friends playing darts with their girls.

He sighed. Soda was fearless...mainly because he could make any girl fall for him by just smiling at her.

Steve stirred his drink, gazing into it. He glanced over at Sandy, Evie, and Kathy's table again. Kathy was attempting to beat Two-Bit to a pulp with her purse while the other two girls laughed.

Soda sat down beside him, holding a drink of his own.

"Are you going to sit here all night?"

"Most likely," Steve replied. "Why don't you go save Two-Bit?"

"Because Sandy is over there, and she'll expect me to pay attention to her when she talks and as much as I like her, I do not think I have the attention span right now."

Steve couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Why are you just sitting here?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not in the mood tonight."

While he was glad to be out, Steve didn't tell Soda about the fight he had with his dad a few weeks ago when he called him a "dickhead." When his dad saw him the next day he grounded him for the rest of the year. The two of them hadn't talked much since and Steve could only imagine how his dad would react when he came home.

Sandy then glanced over at them and began making motions to Soda that he should join them. Soda gave Steve a "what can you do?" shrug and headed over.

Just then Evie was in front of him, holding a drink.

"Hi," she said.

Steve nodded in return as Evie sat down in front of him.

"Having a good time?" She asked.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh, the best."

"So, what were you doing at Mike's party that night?"

"The night I spilled the beer on you?" Steve smirked.

She narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Two-Bit dragged me there."

They remained quiet after that and Evie took a sip of her drink, than looked at him again.

"Are you gay?"

Steve, who had also been taking a drink, choked.

"Wh-what! Why in the hell would you think that!"

Evie shrugged. "Well, it's just, all you've been talking to are the guys tonight. Sandy told me you're always hanging out with Soda. And you haven't tried to hit on me once tonight."

"I am not gay! Are you a lesbian?"

"Why would you think that?"

Well, Soda told me you've broken up with several guys, you hang out with Sandy all the time, you haven't flirted with me-"

"Smart ass," Evie interrupted. "I just don't know you very well."

"Ditto."

"So, how do we change that?"

Steve raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you hated me."

Evie sighed.

"Alright, I kind of overreacted that night."

"Kind of?"

"Alright fine, I overreacted big time. Are you happy?"

"A little."

"I was just in bad mood that night. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

Steve shrugged.

"Well, would you like to go out sometime? Just us?" He asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're halfway decent looking."

Evie couldn't help but smile.

"Those are the kind of compliments I live for."


	39. Troublesome Trio

Standing in front of the mirror applying grease to his hair, Ponyboy was getting ready to go to the movies with Two-Bit and Dally, but at the last minute Two-Bit dropped out to go on a date with Soda, Steve, and their girlfriends so now it was just him and Dally.

"You comin' or not Pony?" Dally called from downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" Ponyboy called back.

Pony couldn't help it but he was a little nervous. He had never done anything with just him and Dally before. Two-Bit was always with them or the rest of the gang was around when they played football together. To be honest, Pony had never really thought of Dally as a real buddy. He was actually a little afraid of him, and with an arrest record like his, who wouldn't be?

"About time," Dally complained as Pony came down the steps and they headed for the door.

"Wait, Pony! Don't forget your coat!" Mrs. Curtis called out.

Dally smirked.

"Your mommy doesn't want you to catch a cold," he said in a mocking voice. Ponyboy ignored him and pulled the hall closet door open and put his coat on.

The two then left the house and walked down the sidewalk together. Pony was trying to think of something to say so the whole walk to the Nightly Double wasn't an awkward silence.

"So-" he began.

"Got a cancer stick?" Dally interrupted.

"Uh…oh, yeah," Pony fiddled with his coat for a second before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and handed them to Dally.

Dally lit the cigarette with his lighter as they began to walk through the park. Just then in the distance, Ponyboy saw that two socs had cornered someone and was starting to pound on him. He and Dally stopped and when the kid fell to the ground he turned his head and Pony instantly recognized him.

"Hey, that's Johnny!"

"The kid you brought to play football?" Dally asked.

Ponyboy didn't respond as he quickly ran over to where he was being jumped. Dally groaned as he threw his cigarette down and followed.

One of the socs was about to hit Johnny again when he was tackled to the ground by Ponyboy. The other soc was about to help out his friend but he was punched in the face by Dally. The socs scrambled to their feet and ran back to their car as Dally threw rocks at it.

"You okay Johnny?" Pony asked as helped him up and brushed dirt and grass off his jacket.

"Yeah, I think so," Johnny responded.

"What were you doing out here alone anyway?" Dally asked.

"Just walking around."

"Kid, you can't be walking around here alone, you're gonna end up gettin' jumped by the socs and next time no ones gonna be around to help you."

"What's a soc?" Johnny asked, confused.

"A rich kid," Pony answered. "They don't mess with us too much anymore, after the rumble. But, every now and then they try to jump someone."

"And you're a perfect target, being so scrawny. You look like you weigh about eighty pounds." Dally said while looking Johnny over.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and looked at Johnny.

"We're going to the movies, want to come?"

"I don't have any money," Johnny responded.

"Who needs money?" Dally asked while moving along and shook his head. Why was Ponyboy being so nice to a kid he barely knew? But then again, that was Pony. He was nice to everyone.

As they walked toward the movie theater, Johnny looked around. It was a drive-in, but they weren't headed for the main entrance. They were going towards a chain link fence.

"Guys? Where are you going? The entrance is that way," Johnny jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the direction.

"Yeah, that's the sucker's way in. This is _our_ way in." Dally said, gesturing towards the fence.

Johnny noticed a spot underneath where it looked like someone had dug a deep hole in order to get under the fence. Sure enough, Ponyboy knelt down and got on his back as if he was working under a car, and slid under the fence, pulling himself up on the other side. He glanced around, then nodded and Dally followed next.

Johnny followed them uncertainly, pulling himself through, but not nearly as smoothly as the other two had.

"Isn't this illegal?" Johnny asked when he got to his feet.

"Yeah," Dally smirked and continued walking.

"Dally hates to do anything the legal way," Pony shrugged and he and Johnny walked after him. Dally saw two girls sitting in the front row, and went to sit right behind them. Pony glanced at Johnny, getting a bad feeling in his gut.

After sitting down, Dally leaned forward and whispered something in the brunette's ear, then propped his feet on her chair. She shook her head impatiently, than turned around to glare at Dally, who only winked at her in return. Ponyboy and Johnny took the seats next to him and tried to concentrate on the movie.

A few minutes into the movie, people coming through the entrance caught Dally's eye, he took his eyes off the girls in front of him to look over and saw it was Curly Shepard, and several other members of the Shepard gang behind him.

"Shit," Dally whispered to himself as he slunk lower into seat when he saw the Shepard gang.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked.

"Eh, the Shepard gang is lookin' for me."

"Why?"

"I kind of slashed Tim's tires."

"Dally," Pony said through gritted teeth. "Are you trying to break the record for number of fist fights in a week?"

Dally had told him and Two-Bit that he got jumped by the Brumley Boys the same day he got out of jail, and Pony could tell by the cuts on his face and bruises on his arms he was still a little banged up.

Curly finally finished glancing around and spotted the three of them and smirked. He nodded with his head to the others and they turned around and left.

"Come on, we've got to get you out of here," Pony said to Dally.

"What the hell are you taking about? I'm not running."

"Your in no shape to fight Tim Shepard."

"Of course I am. I can lick him any day," Dally said and Ponyboy saw him wince as he got to his feet.

"And then what? You think those others won't jump in when its over? You don't think they will come with knives?"

Dally turned away dismissing everything Pony said. He didn't want to hear it. Too proud, too tough.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked Ponyboy.

"There's gonna be a fight," he responded as he got up to follow Dally. "Come on, we've got to help him."

Johnny got up to go with Pony, a little nervous about the idea of getting into a fight, but he guessed he owed them since they had just helped him. As soon as the three of them walked out of the main entrance of the Nightly Double and looked around for the Shepard gang but saw nobody. They then began to walk the distance up the road.

"Well, it looks like we might not have to deal with them after all," Pony said hopefully.

"Don't fool yourself, kid. They're around somewhere, just hiding until the time comes." Dally responded.

When they reached the top of the road, Tim Shepard was waiting on a motorbike with Curly and the others that came in the theater. Thankfully, they didn't get the chance to call more of their friends.

Curly slid off his bike and tossed away his cigarette. "Pretty prompt, Dally. You always managed to be on time when it came to fighting my brother."

Dally ignored Curly and looked towards Tim.

"Look, Shepard, what I did to your car...it was nothing personal..."

"Nothing personal! Fuck you, Winston!"

Tim swung but Dally moved back and hit the other boy in the eye. Momentarily blinded, Tim staggered back but grabbed onto Dally and they both fell to the ground. They rolled around punching each other before Dally was able to get back up.

Curly then threw a large rock at his direction and it hit Dally square in the back of the head. Dally then fell forward again and landed on the ground as Curly came over and started punching him but then suddenly Johnny punched him, and tossed him off Dally.

The rest of the Shepard gang came at him and Ponyboy but the sound of sirens made them all freeze in their tracks. The fuzz was coming.

The Shepard gang got on their motorbikes and took off as Ponyboy ran over to Dally.

"Johnny help me!" Pony yelled as he grabbed a hold of Dally's arm and helped support his weight. Johnny came over and grabbed Dally's other arm and threw it over his shoulder and the three began to run.

They finally got off the street and hid behind a dumpster in an alley. Ponyboy was as white as a ghost, but Johnny looked like he was having the time of his life. Once the sound of sirens died down, Dally looked back at Johnny.

"Hey," Dally said then grinned and playfully punched Johnny's shoulder. "Thanks for gettin' Curly off my back."

Johnny grinned back.

"No problem."


	40. Winter Solstice

Winter time had finally come and fluffy snow blanketed the ground, cars, and everything else in sight. It was a fun time to go outside. Or at least it was for any other kid.

Steve exited the kitchen and sat down at the dining room table, beginning to eat a bowl of cereal. In between bites he looked up and looked out the window, glancing at the snow lightly coming down. He wished he could go outside to see Sodapop or Evie, but he was in hot water with his dad and he didn't feel like getting into any more trouble.

He still couldn't believe his dad didn't extend his punishment further when he came home late after his night out with Soda, Sandy, Evie, Two-Bit, and Kathy.

_"Where the hell have you been?" David Randle asked as he came down the stairs while putting his robe on. "It's 10:30. Did you forget that you're grounded?"_

_Steve didn't respond as he moved past his dad and to the closet, taking off his coat._

_"You better have a good excuse for why you didn't go straight home after school."_

_Still, Steve didn't say a word. _

_"Do you hear me talking to you?"_

_"Unfortunately," Steve finally muttered as he took off his coat and placed it in the closet. By this time his step-mother Cheryl had come down the stairs to see what was going on._

_"You know, I've just about had enough of your crap," Mr. Randle snarled as he glared at his son._

_"Oh? You've had enough of me?" Steve asked while turning around to face him with an amused look on his face. "I'm glad to hear that, because I've had enough of you too."_

_David shook his head._

_"Steve, I honesty don't know what to do with you anymore. Always drinking, starting fights, coming home late, hanging out with hoodlums," David listed and rubbed his forehead. "You've got so much potential and you don't even realize it."_

_Steve smirked, then dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded up many times. He tossed it at his father and it bounced off his forehead. Mr. Randle narrowed his eyes as Cheryl bent down to pick it up and handed it to her husband._

_Mr. Randle unfolded it and looked it over. It was his son's report card, and he had gotten an A in every subject. David looked up at his son in surprise before looking it over again. Never before had Steve gotten straight A's and he had finally done it._

_"You proud of me now?" Steve asked sarcastically as he moved past his parents and up the stairs._

_"Steve, wait," David said but his son ignored him and kept moving up the stairs reaching his room and slammed his door so hard it rattled the whole house._

Steve hadn't seen much of his dad after that night and since then he came home after school and didn't go out at all. Suddenly he heard someone coming down the stairs. His step mom wasn't home so it had to be his dad. He quickly got up and left the dining room so he wouldn't have to see him.

David reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled on his black gloves getting ready to go to the store. He then heard a noise coming from the kitchen, followed by a curse.

Steve had let the bowl he was holding slip out of his hand and land on the kitchen counter.

Mr. Randle sighed.

He had been wanted to tell his son that he was not grounded anymore and could go outside if he wanted to. But if Steve wanted to avoid talking to him, that was fine with him.

He turned and opened the door, heading out into the cold.

* * *

A black jeep traveled down the road to the destination of Beaver Creek Lodge. Darry and his girlfriend Rebecca sat in the backseat on a jeep, Rebecca's older sister Elizabeth was in the front and her boyfriend Mark was the driver, heading to the ski lodge.

They had been driving for hours when finally Mark pulled into the parking lot and Rebecca gently shook her boyfriend to wake him up.

"We're here, Darry," Rebecca said as she shook him. Darry woke up and yawned, then opened the door and stepped out of the jeep.

"Damn, it's cold." Darry remarked as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

"We just got here and you're already complaining." Mark was slightly irritated.

"I'm not complaining, I'm stating a fact."

"They have everything from skiing to spas. I don't think one weekend will be enough," said Elizabeth.

Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"I may never want to leave."

"If you're going to keep rambling can you at least do it inside...I don't know if you've noticed but it's freezing out here!"

"Looks like somebody slept on the wrong side of the car..." Elizabeth whispered to her younger sister.

"Let's check in." Rebecca announced.

Mark popped open the trunk so they could get their bags and they made their way inside.

The main lobby was huge with a huge fountain in the middle. Rebecca got the keys to the rooms as Darry flipped a quarter into the fountain.

"I'm rooming with Mark?" He asked as his girlfriend walked over to him.

"Here's your key," Rebecca said as she handed it to Darry. "Elizabeth and I are in the room across from yours."

"Thanks...will I see you later?" Darry asked keenly as they walked together down the hall.

"Maybe," she smiled as she opened the door to her room and stepped inside. Darry smiled and turned around and entered his room and saw his roommate throw the bags down.

"I brought your bags up for you..." Mark mentioned.

"Yeah, thanks." Darry muttered.

Mark looked out the window for a second before looking back at him.

"Which bed do you want?"

Darry grabbed his bag off he floor and threw it on the bed nearest the window.

"This one is fine," he said as he unzipped the bag and took out his bathing suit.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked as Darry walked back out the door.

"Outside."

"But...won't you be cold?"

Darry ignored him as he continued out. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door and Mark looked over to see Rebecca sticking her head in.

"Hey, is Darry around?"

"No."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not that sure...he took his bathing suit and a towel and when I asked him where he was going he said 'outside'."

Rebecca smiled.

"I'm sure I can find him...and he's definitely not outside."

Rebecca ended up finding her boyfriend in a hot tub. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning on the edge of the tub.

"Hey, Darry," she said as she stood over him.

Darry jumped and opened his brown eyes to see Rebecca.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." He replied instantly.

Rebecca placed her hands on her hips.

"Then why did you jump?"

"I didn't...you must be seeing things."

"Right."

"So, do you want to join me?" Darry grinned.

"I thought you were never going to ask."

Rebecca slipped into the hot tub with Darry and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply as Darry's hand went over to turn up the temperature in the water.


	41. Frosted Memories

When he walked through the snow outside, David took the scrapper and began scrapping off the ice on the windshield of his car. Just then he noticed two kids walking down the sidewalk and instantly noticed the fastest runner on the track team he coached.

"Hey Ponyboy," Mr. Randle greeted.

"Hi Mr. Randle," Pony said as he and the kid next to him stopped walking.

"Enjoying your time off?"

"Yes sir. Are you?"

"Very much," Mr. Randle responded.

Any time off from being around a bunch of greasy shithead teenagers was a good time for him.

"Go ahead Johnny, I'll catch up," Pony then said to the boy next to him. Johnny nodded and began walking.

"So, we're gonna be competing against other schools in track soon," David began.

"I'll be ready."

David smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

"Oh yeah, is Steve gonna be coming outside soon? He hasn't been over to my house for a while," Pony asked. He just remembered that Steve hadn't been hanging out with Soda like he use to, and any time Soda tried to ask him about it, Steve would always give him some kind of excuse.

"Uh, I don't think so Pony, he's grounded." Mr. Randle then went back to scrapping the ice off his car. "That kid…does he ever mention me?"

Ponyboy shrugged.

"Sometimes."

"He doesn't like me too much, does he?"

"I doubt that's true," Pony responded.

"Hey, never mind Ponyboy, I shouldn't have brought it up," Mr. Randle said as he finished up the windows. He wasn't even sure why he brought it up in the first place, he then noticed that Ponyboy hadn't left.

"Mr. Randle, can I talk to you about Steve?" He asked as he approached his track coach.

"What about him?"

"Well…I know this really isn't my place, but…whenever I hear Steve talk about you, it sounds like he feels he can never impress you."

"Oh, that's bull," David responded. "He's never cared about what I think. I can't imagine what my dad would have done to me if I had said the things Steve has said to me."

"You know, I've said some things to my dad that I regretted."

"You ever tell your old man to 'fuck off?'" Mr. Randle asked.

Ponyboy looked a little taken aback.

"Uh…I can't say that I have."

"Look Ponyboy," David said as he opened up his car door, "I really shouldn't have brought this up. Go on, enjoy your holiday."

With that, he got inside his car and closed the door. But Ponyboy came over and lightly knocked on the window. David's brows furrowed and he rolled the window down and Pony spoke.

"Mr. Randle, I hope you do talk things out with Steve. Because, before you know it he's gonna get older and move out. And then, he'll be out of your life completely. Is that what you want?"

David remained quiet and stared at the wheel for a few seconds before looking back at Pony.

"It was nice seeing you Ponyboy."

"You too, Mr. Randle."

Finally, Mr. Randle rolled his window back up and slowly pulled his car out of the driveway and took off as Ponyboy continued his way back to his house. As he got closer he immediately saw poor Johnny being pelted by snowballs by Sodapop and Two-Bit who were hiding behind the safety of a snow-fort.

With lightning skill, Ponyboy grabbed up a handful of snow to start his own assault to help Johnny out, but never had a chance because of the fort they were hiding behind. He briefly caught sight of a head but it quickly ducked back down as Pony threw the snowball.

"Nice try Pony!" He heard Two-Bit shout triumphantly as more snowballs failed to hit him and Soda. Pony looked over at Johnny and nodded at him, than they both started running at the snow fort. They tackled it and landed on the two boys on the other side, crushing them with the snow as the fort toppled over.

Ponyboy landed on Sodapop and Johnny landed on Two-Bit. Pony quickly grabbed a handful of snow and tried wrestling it down his shirt but couldn't because of his jacket. He then looked over and saw Two-Bit and Johnny rolled around, shoveling snow into each other's faces.

Soda took advantage of his distraction and rolled his brother off him, then jumped up and tackled Ponyboy into the snow. Sitting on his stomach, Soda picked up snow and began dumping it on Pony's face until he finally hollered "uncle" just as Two-Bit and Johnny seperated from each other.

"I win!" Soda yelled and stopped his assault.

"No way, it's not over yet!" Pony responded from under him.

"Pony, you said 'uncle,' that's the rule. Just face it, I always win!"

Ponyboy reached one arm up and smacked his chest in annoyance.

"That's not true, I've won many times."

"Name _one_ instance."

Pony paused, and bit his lip as Soda stared down at him.

"Fine," he snapped. "You win, but only because you cheat."

Sodapop laughed as he got off his brother and Ponyboy stood up, his huffing breaths blew great clouds of steam into the air. He looked over at the other two and noticed Johnny had a bit of blood running down his face from a cut.

"Jeez Johnny, you okay?" Pony asked as he walked closer to his friend to examine the cut.

"Damn, I didn't do that did I?" Two-Bit asked when he noticed it.

"No, I already had this, it must have reopened," Johnny responded. "I can use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead."

Johnny walked inside the house and passed the living room where he saw Dally sitting on the couch rubbing his head, looking like he just woke up. Johnny opened the bathroom door and went inside.

Grabbing a tissue and standing in front of the mirror, Johnny gently placed it on his face to try to stop the bleeding. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Johnny jumped in surprise.

"Oh, sorry kid," Dally said, he himself looked a little surprised, than noticed the cut on his face. "What the hell happened to you?"

Johnny closed his eyes and cursed himself for not locking the door.

"Nothing happened, don't you know how to knock? Go away!" He responded angrily. Johnny tried to slam the door but Dally put his hand on the door, stopping him from closing it.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Dally warned as he walked further in and Johnny went from looking angry to frightened.

Dally then leaned down and opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the rubbing alcohol and sat it down, knowing that helped on cuts from the multiple times Mrs. Curtis had cleaned him up after a fight.

"Here, use this." Dally said and walked out of the bathroom and went back to the living room, remembering that this wasn't the first time he saw a mark on Johnny, and his excuse about moving boxes.

He shook his head as he sat back down on the couch, Dally wondering why he cared anyway. He didn't even know the kid that well. Johnny was just a friend of Ponyboy's.

Dally heard the bathroom door open and Johnny walked out, taking a quick glance at Dally before he walked back outside.

Suddenly, Mrs. Curtis's voice echoed through Dally's head.

_"It's okay to care about someone you know."_


	42. Reconciliation

Sunlight pierced through the cracks of the closed curtain in the room Rebecca shared with her sister, who was first to get out of bed, which was a good thing because she could spend almost an hour in the bathroom.

Rebecca rolled over to lay on her other side and smiled when she saw Darry lying beside her still asleep. They came back to her room after they got done in the hot tube and Darry ended up falling asleep in her bed. She leaned closer and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Darry, time to wake up," she said softly.

Darry grunted and pulled the blanket over his head.

"No."

"Yes. It's a new day and you're not going to spend it sleeping all day."

"Yes I can."

"Come on," Rebecca smile. "Today is a big day."

"What are we gonna be doing?" Darry asked while pulling the sheet off his head.

"We're all going skiing."

"Nope."

Darry then tried pulling the sheet back over his head but Rebecca stopped him.

"You have to ski. That's why people go to ski resorts," Rebecca said.

Darry sighed, he really didn't want to ski but he couldn't ignore his girlfriend's enthusiasm to get out and start the day. He sighed and threw the covers off himself and got to his feet. Mark left his room to get equipment and a few minutes later met up with the others at the slops. Darry couldn't help it, but he was started to get a little nervous about this.

"Guys I don't know how to ski." He finally said to them.

"We'll teach you, it isn't that hard." Elizabeth responded as Mark helped Darry in getting his skis on and Rebecca came over and helped him stand up.

"At least you can stand up with them on." Mark commented.

Darry glared at him and tried to hit him but Rebecca stopped him.

"Just stay still while we get ready," she said.

Rebecca, Mark, and Elizabeth were almost finished getting their gear on when suddenly, Darry started to slide…

"Umm…guys…why am I moving?" He said nervously.

Unfortunately they didn't hear him.

"Guys!" Darry yelled.

Rebecca's eyes widened as she turned around and saw her boyfriend about to go downhill…backwards.

"Holy shit! Darry try to turn around!"

Darry heard her yell and somehow managed to turn himself around. It wasn't a deep hill but for someone who was as inexperienced as he was it was hell.

"How the hell do I stop?!" Darry yelled.

He closed his eyes not wanting to see what would happen next. However, eventually he had to take a peak to see if this nightmare would come to an end shortly, but…all he saw were trees.

"Shit!" Was all he managed to scream out before he ran into one.

Next thing he knew, Darry was lying on his back in the snow, pain in his head and chest but he was happy that he wasn't dead.

He quickly took off the skis and threw them far away from him, swearing never to put them on again. Eventually, Rebecca and the others came down the hill and found him.

"Are-" Rebecca started to say.

"Of course not!" Darry yelled.

"Is anything broken?" Mark asked while kneeling down next to him.

Darry moved his limbs.

"No, I think I'm alright."

Elizabeth tried to hold back laughter.

"Rebecca told you not to move."

Darry glared at her.

"I didn't."

"Did you have fun at least?"

"Sure…I had a hell of a good time…crashing into a tree."

"I think you hurt the tree more than it hurt you," Mark said.

"I'm going to hurt you in a second," Darry snarled as he got up.

"Guys cut it out! Let's get you back inside."

* * *

Back at the Randle house, Steve was in his room waiting for his dad to leave the house. Over the past few weeks he had been going to the extreme to avoid seeing his dad. Last night his step mom called him down for dinner but he pretended he was asleep. He waited in his room for his parents to come upstairs and go to bed but ended up really falling asleep himself. Steve had just woken up and he was starving.

When he finally heard the front door close, Steve raced downstairs and to the kitchen to fix something to eat when he heard the front door open again.

Steve froze, hoping his dad just forgot his keys or wallet and that he just would go upstairs and back out again. But that hope diminished when he appeared at the entrance of the kitchen.

"I thought you left," Steve muttered as he opened the cupboard.

"That's what I wanted you to think, so you'd come downstairs," David responded.

"Yeah, why did you do that?"

"Steve, I think you and I really need to talk."

"Why should I talk to you?"

Steve took a quick glance at his dad and noticed he looked a little hurt by that. But he didn't care. David finally found his voice.

"Because I'm your dad and you're my son. That's why."

Steve sighed as he followed his dad into the living room and sat down, David on the couch and Steve on the recliner. After a second of thinking how to start, David finally spoke.

"So, I didn't get a chance to tell you, but I think it's really great you were able to get straight A's on your report card."

"Thanks," Steve shrugged.

"I'm…I'm proud of you."

Steve glanced at his dad for a second for chuckling bitterly to himself.

"Well that's a first," he said to himself.

David looked at his son strangely.

"I've always been proud of you."

"Oh really? I though I was always drinking and starting fights, and hanging out with bums. Isn't that how you put it?"

"I shouldn't have said that," his dad admitted. "I guess I just was angry about the things you said to me."

Steve looked at his dad and didn't have to be reminded of the things he said. He called him a dickhead and told him to fuck off. Steve then spoke up.

"I was just mad. A lot of things were going on at that time."

"That didn't give you any right to talk to me the way you did."

Steve sighed.

"I'm sorry."

His dad nodded.

"That's okay. I can understand why you were mad at me."

"It's isn't just that," Steve began. "It's just that sometimes…I feel like you never wanted me as your son."

David gaped at his son.

"Why would you think that?"

"It seems like whatever I do isn't good enough."

His dad was quiet for a second before responding.

"When your mom died, I was mad at the whole world…and maybe I took it out on you sometimes and I'm sorry that I did."

David then glanced at the coffee table where a picture of him with his first wife holding Steve when he was just a few months old stood. He began thinking of his wife and how she had died of cancer when Steve was only five.

"I know we've had problems in the past…I just don't want you to hate me." David then turned his head as tears were now coming to his eyes.

"I don't hate you," Steve said as he got to his feet. David got up too and the two of them hugged. Steve smiled to himself, glad the two of them finally worked things out.

"So, are you hungry?" David asked.

"Starved," Steve responded.

"Come on, your step mom cooked plenty of food."

Steve followed his dad into the next room and sat down at the table as his dad went into the kitchen.

"I'm glad I ran into your friend. He said I should talk to you," David said.

"Who, Soda?"

"No, Ponyboy. He's a very wise young man."

Steve rolled his eyes but couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, I know. Ponyboy's the sun, he's the light, he's the rain," Steve listed as his dad laughed and got out leftovers from last night.


	43. Silent Night

As the night fell, outside the winter's snow clouds were in full force, covering everything in it's path with a thick layer of pristine, white snow.

Sitting outside in his parked car, Dally was finishing smoking a cigarette and rolled the window down, flicking it onto the street before hurriedly rolling the window back up.

"Fuck it's cold," Dally muttered as he started up the car and turned the heat on. He hated this kind of weather.

Dally then leaned the seat back and closed his eyes. He really didn't have a place to stay tonight. Sure Linda told him he was always welcomed to stay over night at the Curtis house, but when he saw her and Darryl Sr. walking around the living room, lighting candles and Ponyboy and Sodapop coming down the stairs, he figured they were having a nice quiet night together and he didn't want to intrude.

Two-Bit was probably doing the same thing with his family.

He wondered bitterly what his parents were up to right now. He wondered if his mother or father ever thought about him, not that he cared. Hell, he didn't even know if they still lived at the same address.

Dally thought back to the day he actually got into a physical fight with his dad and how that was finally the straw that broke the camel's back. His parents decided to leave New York and all the trouble he got himself into.

_"__Dallas__! Stop hitting your father!" His mother screamed, trying to pull him off._

_After a minute, she finally succeeded and pulled Dally off her husband and was able to get him out of the room._

_"What the hell is the matter with you!?"_

_Dally shoved his mother away from him._

_"Don't fucking touch me!" He warned. Dally hated her almost as he hated his father. While she never hit him, she was never there for him, she ignored him like he didn't exist. As she backed away in fear, he turned to his room where his dad was still on the floor, recovering from the punches he had received. Dally grinned sadistically, he had been waiting to do this for a while. _

_As Dally approached him, his dad shot up and backhanded Dally so hard it send him flying across the room and into the wall, bloodying his mouth. Dally got back up and wiped the blood away. _

_It hurt, but he had felt worse. Being around the gangs in __New York and all the fights he had gotten into__ had toughened him up. _

_His father got up but Dally quickly grabbed the lamp off the dresser and smashed it over his head. The lamp shattered and his father collapsed in a heap, blood began to surround his head._

But, after they arrived in Tulsa he soon found trouble again. This time with Tim Shepard and his gang and the Tiber Street Tigers, but out here there was no gang rivalry, not like in New York. But still, he could find a good fight when he wanted one.

Dally then opened his eyes when he heard a nearby front door open and close. He looked around until he saw Johnny, Ponyboy's new friend walk away from his house and down the snow-covered sidewalk.

He shook his head.

Didn't the kid learn anything when he and Ponyboy saved him from getting jumped by those socs a few weeks ago?

Dally couldn't help but wonder why he was going out so late by himself, and out into the cold instead of being in a nice warm house with his family. Since he already had the car started up, Dally gently placed his foot on the gas, slowly following Johnny.

It wasn't very long until Dally stopped the car as Johnny entered the bowling alley. Something about this kid was a little off.

He then thought about the day they all played football together and Dally discovered the bruise on his arm, or yesterday the cut on his face.

Johnny seemed like a nice kid, not the kind of person to be getting into fights. Maybe some soc was bullying him.

Dally gripped the steering wheel harder and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe…I _care_ about this! Why do I care about this?" Dally asked himself.

He sighed deeply and continued his way to Buck Merrill's place. He needed a drink, and while he couldn't stay there anymore, Buck told him he come back for alcohol.

When Dally reached his destination, he parked his car and knew by all the other cars parked around the place that it was going to be busy inside. He opened the front door and Hank William's music assaulted his eardrums. He groaned as he made his way to the bar and ordered a whisky.

As Dally went over to sit at the only table available, he hadn't noticed that Buck was standing by a pool table watching a group of guy's pool table when he finally saw Dally, the first time he's seen him since the day he got out of jail.

Buck always thought of Dally as a decent guy when he met him, one who he could always rely on to have a beer with. He would also actually _listen_ as he moaned about how some of the regulars would stumble in and make a scene, demanding beer. He was only one of few people Buck actually considered a friend. Buck actually missed him a little. But after that incident with one of the Brumley Boys, he didn't want Dally around when they came looking for him. He felt guilty about turning him away, but Buck could only think about his business at the time.

Buck pushed himself away from the pool table and walked over to where Dally was sitting. Dally glanced up at him when he got in front of him.

"Hey Dally,"

Dally nodded his head.

"Buck…fuck off," he said and took another sip of his drink.

"Peace," Buck grinned. "Tis the season to be jolly."

"Yeah, whatever," Dally muttered as Buck took a seat across from him. He glared at him, but couldn't stop Buck. He owned the place after all.

"So, how's it going?" Buck asked.

"Nothin' new."

"Have you seen your parents at all?"

Buck knew all about Dally's situation with his family. He told him soon after he first met Dally.

"No."

"So, where have you been staying?"

"At friends houses, but I can't go there tonight."

Buck glanced at the table and then looked back up.

"Dally…I want you to stay here tonight."

Dally gave him a hard look.

"I thought you were too scared about the Brumley Boys coming here looking for me."

"Not too worried right now," he shrugged. "I heard one of them has been layed up in the hospital with head trauma. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Nope."

Buck laughed.

"Come on, Dally. Let's let bygones be bygones."

Dally sighed. It would be nice not to have to sleep in his car on this cold night.

"I don't think I have enough money to pay for a room."

"It's on the house."

Dally raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Buck nodded. "You made me hate myself, that make you feel better?"

"A little," Dally said as he took a glance at his watch and saw it was almost ten. The bowling alley closes at ten. He took one last slip of his drink and set the glass down on the table.

"Look, I'll be right back."

Dally then got up from the table and headed back to his car.


	44. One of the Boys

Upstairs in his room, Sodapop was watching the snow outside, he wanted to go out and couldn't wait for morning to come. Steve called earlier and told him he would meet him tomorrow. It would be the first time they hung out together in weeks.

He glanced at Ponyboy lying on his bed, reading his "Gone with the Wind" book that he had received for Christmas a few days ago. He didn't understand how someone could just sit and read for a such a long amount of time. It was bad enough he had to read to do schoolwork, why read on your time off?

"So, how's the book?" Soda asked, while flopping down next to his brother. Ponyboy glanced over at him, annoyed that Soda was bothering him while he was trying to read.

"Fine."

"That book isn't scary is it? Because I remember you use to wet the bed and have nightmares."

"I did not!" Ponyboy said indignantly as he sat up.

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Liar."

"Bed wetter," Soda laughed as he got up and sat down on his bed.

"Shut up!" Pony threw his pillow at Soda, who and caught it easily.

"No, really. Ask mom and dad. You use to go running to them after you had a nightmare."

Pony looked over at his brother and grinned evilly.

"You did too. I remember when you had your own room and you were terrifed of the tree branches outside your window. You were scared that a big, scary tree monster would come and scatch you to death."

Soda glared at his brother and threw his pillow back at him. He then glanced at the clock they kept on the stand in between their beds and saw it was going past 10.

"It's past your bedtime, baby brother."

"Shut up! Don't call me that."

"Why not? You're my baby brother, baby brother."

Ponyboy suddenly lunged up and pushed Soda off his bed. Soda hit the ground with a thud and layed on the floor, unmoving.

"Soda? Soda, are you okay? Pony asked, while stifling a laugh. He leaned over his brother but suddenly, Sodapop pounced. He leaped on his brother and pulled him into a headlock. Pony grabbed Soda's hair and pulled, making his brother yelp, but suddenly they heard the front door open downstairs and the voices of their parents and oldest brother.

Darry was home.

They let go off each other and walked out into the hallway as Darry came up the stairs.

"Hey, Darry," Soda greeted as his older brother came into view. "How was your skiing trip?"

"Don't ask."

"Too late."

Darry sighed.

"I ran into a tree."

"You ran into a tree? Are you alright?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Darry answered as his brothers followed him into his room. "I'm never going skiing again, that's for sure."

"Jeez, you could have been killed."

"Yeah, but we would have had our own rooms," Soda grinned as he looked at Pony. Darry glared at him.

"Thanks for your concern."

As the Curtis brothers contiuned to talk in Darry's room, Dally was driving in his car down the icy road, to the bowling alley where he saw Johnny enter. But when he got there, he saw the lights inside all turned off as the place was now closed. Dally frowned, he must have just missed the kid and he probably went back home.

It was about to go back to Buck's place, but suddenly he turned his head and saw somebody standing by the phone booth near just a few feet from the bowling alley. Dally curiously got out of his car and walked over. When he got closer he immediately recognized him.

Johnny was standing by the booth, shivering with jacket pulled tightly around him. Dally shook his head as Johnny looked a little scared when he saw him.

"Kid, what in the hell are you doing out here?"

Johnny didn't answer as his teeth chattered. He looked like he was freezing to death.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Dally said as he tried to take Johnny's wrist but he jumped away from him.

Dally sighed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, kid."

He lightly took Johnny's wrist and pulled him away from the booth, leading him to his car. Dally got into the driver's side and pulled away from the curb and began driving towards the neighborhood. As he drove he lit up a cigarette and looked back towards Johnny.

"Hell of a time to be going to the bowling alley. What were you doing in there anyway?"

Johnny muttered something quietly.

"What?"

"Playing pinball," Johnny said, louder this time.

"Couldn't you wait and do that tomorrow?"

Johnny didn't answer and Dally sighed again as he blew out a puff of smoke, trying to think of someway to get this kid to talk.

"So, why were you standing around in a phone booth, you want to freeze to death?"

Johnny again said something under his breath that Dally couldn't make out.

"Kid, speak up."

"It's none of your damn business alright!" Johnny suddenly yelled.

Dally turned his head and gave him a hard look. Johnny's eyes were widened, he himself looked surprised he said that. Normally, Dally would have given someone who had said that to him a nice shiner to remember him by, but he just couldn't. This kid was like a harmless puppy.

"Fine," he simply said and remained quiet for the rest of the ride to Johnny's house. Once he got there, Dally pulled up next to the driveway and waited for him to get out.

"Well go on."

Johnny looked down at his feet.

"I'm waiting for my dad to fall asleep," he said softly.

"Why?"

"Because he's been drinking."

A dad that had been drinking, and Johnny didn't want to be home. Dally quickly put two and two together.

"Your dad is the one who gave you that cut didn't he? And that bruise a few weeks ago?"

Johnny didn't say anything but he didn't have to. Dally knew he was right.

"You seem like a good kid, why would he hit you for?"

Again, Johnny didn't answer.

"It's alright," Dally sighed. He knew from personal experience what it was like to have drunk dad. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"My dad is an alcoholic," Johnny suddenly said. "He is usually unemployed because of that. My parents get into fights all the time, and sometimes he would hit her…sometimes he hits me."

Dally stared ahead at the windshield as he listened. He understood all to well.

"Alright, I'll take to Ponyboy's house. You can stay there tonight."

"No," Johnny said, now wishing he hadn't told him about that. "I don't want to bother him."

"Listen kid, Ponyboy likes you, Two-Bit likes you. The whole gang likes you. You're one of us now, one of the boys and we look after each other."

Dally drove further up until he reached the Curtis house. Once he got there and parked next to the curb, he glanced over at Johnny and saw he had a look of uncertinty.

"Just knock on the door and ask Pony if you can stay the night," he instructed.

Johnny took a deep breath as he exited the car. Dally looked on as Johnny approached the front door and knocked carefully. A few moments later, Mrs. Curtis answered. He said something to her and she disapeared and after a few seconds Ponyboy came to the door.

Dally continued watching as Ponyboy and Johnny spoke for a few seconds before Pony nodded and opened the door further to let Johnny in. Dally couldn't help but smirk a little before turning the car around and make his way back to Buck's.


	45. Spring Break

_Several Months Later_

It was a perfect spring day, one of those days when the sun warms the back of the neck and the smell of summer is a calm breath in the breeze. One of those days where even the trees and the flowers seemed to sing; a day where sitting inside would be insane.

It was a welcome day, after the cold winter, and Darry decided to join his girlfriend for lunch, lying on a sheet on the ground near the lake.

"Hey you," Darry greeted as he dropped down on the ground next to Rebecca.

"I can't believe the year's almost over." Rebecca said. "I remember when we were just freshman, and now we only have a little over a month left."

It was true. All that was left was Prom, Senior Banquet, and Graduation, then they would be done.

"It all goes by so fast," Darry replied, making himself more comfortable as he opened up a bag of chips. He started thinking about the beginning of the year when his friendship with Paul ended, the rumble, Ponyboy being moved up into high school, the football games he played. It had been a wild year.

"Darry? Hello?" Rebecca laughed while waving her hand in his face.

"Sorry," he responded. "I was just thinking."

"Really? You want some ice before your brain overheats?"

Darry scowled at Rebecca for a second before his face broke out in a grin. He didn't mind his girlfriend teasing him.

"So what are you doing tonight?" She asked. Today was the last day of school before spring break started. "Because, I was thinking that we could go out."

"Actually, my parents are going out of town to celebrate their anniversary. They asked me to watch my brothers for then next two days."

"So? You can't get away for a couple of hours?"

Darry shook his head. She didn't know just how crazy his little brothers could get, especially Sodapop. The two of them alone in a house unsupervised for a couple of hours wasn't a good idea.

"Rebecca, my brothers aren't fish."

"Oh really?" She responded sarcastically, and then without breaking eye contact, grabbed the bag of chips out of his lap.

"Hey! Give those back!" He yelled, reaching for them. She held them out of reach.

"Nope!" Rebecca jumped up and started running towards the lake, Darry immediately hot on her heels.

"Give them back!"

She turned around and started jogging backwards, making faces at him, holding the chips behind her back.

"Never!" She stuck her tongue out and laughed, turning back around

But Darry was gaining on her. When he reached her, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into his arms. She screamed and started flailing her limbs wildly, sensing what he was about to do.

"Gotcha!" Darry said, the bag of chips lying forgotten on the ground.

"Darry! Put me down!" Rebecca squealed.

He did not reply, and just walked closer to the lake. The water was sparkling in the light of the sun, the surface barely rippling. Because it was such a warm day, Darry knew it wouldn't be too cold. She struggled as he inched ever closer. Then without warning he answered.

"Okay Rebecca, I'll put you down."

And with a splash, he proceeded to drop her into the water. But unfortunately for Darry, Rebecca had hooked her foot around his leg, bringing him down with her.

They landed, one on top of the other, with a great splash. Almost at the same moment, they both sprang up, dripping wet.

"I can't believe you threw me in the lake!" Rebecca shrieked, but happily.

"I can't believe you pulled me in with you, we have to get back to class in twenty minutes!" Darry said while splashing her.

"Screw class! It's the end of the year!" Rebecca said as she splashed her boyfriend back before they walked out of the lake, wet clothes hanging uncomfortably off of them.

Back in the school, Sodapop and Steve walked into the cafeteria after coming from Biology and having to watch a tape about how to dissect a frog.

"How the hell I am supposed to eat after seeing what I saw?" Steve asked as he sat down at their usual table.

"Try not to think about it," Soda responded.

"Yeah, remind me when it's our day to dissect the damn thing so I can skip class."

The two boys looked over as Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny came over and sat down, Dally was finishing telling the others one of his many stories about New York.

"That's another one of the reason's I had to move here," Dally said as he sat down. "I kinda got…expelled from my last school."

"That's so cool," Johnny grinned, looking at the older greaser with a look of admiration "How'd you manage that?"

Dally looked around the table at the prying eyes.

"Drugs…" he stated, taking a sip of his drink in front of him. The gasps followed by looks of amazements came shortly after his answer, making him explain.

"They weren't all mine though. My 'friends' had used my locker to stuff their weed and crap in it…the school did a locker check…called my parents and that was that."

"Yeah, of course," said Two-Bit, looking away from the rest of them.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah."

"Why would I lie?!" Dally yelled and punched Two-Bit on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

Changing the subject, Soda decided to talk.

"Hey guys…my parents are gonna be gone for two days, I was thinking about throwing a party. You guys gonna come?"

Two-Bit smiled and looked around at the others. A party, at Soda's? His house would get fucked.

"Yeah, sure why not?" Two-Bit smirked.

"Soda, you sure about that?" Pony asked. "I mean, Darry's gonna be home."

Soda smiled.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan."

After the final bell of the day rang, Darry drove his truck straight back home to see his parents outside, loading their bags in the trunk of their car. After parking, he stepped out and walked over to them.

"Thanks for looking after your brothers for us, I know there are other things you'd rather be doing," Linda said.

"It's no problem."

"We'll give you a call when we get there."

As his mom got into the car, Darry went over to his dad who was still finishing putting the bags in the trunk.

"Hey dad," he greeted.

Darryl looked over his oldest son's wet clothes and just shook his head. He wasn't going to ask.

"We'll be back sometime on Monday," he said as he closed the trunk. "You're the man of the house. Take care of things for me."

Darry smiled as his dad stuck out his hand.

"I will," he promised as he shook his dad's hand.

Darryl smiled back as he walked over and opened the car door. He looked back at his son one last time.

"Please don't let your brothers wreak the place."

Darry watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and made it's way down the street until it was out of sight. He turned back to the house, really feeling grown up.

His parents were leaving the three of them alone for a weekend for the first time, and his dad trusted him to watch over his brothers and the house. Darry wasn't going to let them down.


	46. Just Hanging Out

"Soda! What are you doing?!"

Sodapop looked down at himself before looking up in confusion after he heard his older brother yell. Darry walked over to him and yanked away the plate which held a large piece of chocolate cake out of his hands.

"What?" Soda asked, with his mouth full.

"One, dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes. And two, your not supposed to eat food in the living room. You know that."

"Aren't you just gonna be tons of fun over the next two days," Soda muttered while wiping crumbs off his chest.

Darry sighed, but didn't respond as he continued his way to the kitchen and placed the cake back into the refrigerator. Sodapop just didn't understand the heavy responsibility that had been placed upon him. He then looked over at Ponyboy who was setting the table.

"Did the phone ring when I was in the bath room?"

Pony smiled.

"No…that's now the third time you've asked me about the phone."

"I know," Darry said, a little smile coming to his face as well. "I just that mom and dad said they would call when they got to the hotel."

"Where are they going anyway?"

"I don't know, they just said they would be out of town."

Darry then took the meat loaf out of the oven and brought it over to the table. Soda then walked into the kitchen.

"Soda, get everyone a drink will ya?"

"Sure," he grinned.

After a few moments of Darry getting the food on the table, the phone rang and Darry quickly ran from the kitchen to answer it. As he did, Soda brought three glasses of water to the table. Ponyboy reached for the one in the center but Soda quickly pulled it away.

"No Pony! Not that one," Soda said as he placed the drink next to Darry's plate.

"What's the difference?"

"You'll see."

Pony's brows furrowed but he didn't get a chance to say anything as Darry came back into the room.

"Was that mom and dad?"

"No, wrong number," Darry grumbled.

As the all sat down and began eating, the dinner went by just like any other night in the Curtis house. They all made small talk and jokes, Darry even seemed to lighten up a little as they talked about school and their girls. Finally, after they got done clearing their plates, the three began to clean up, when suddenly Darry started to really feel strange.

"Man, I feel tired," Darry said as he struggled to keep his eyes open. All this pressure of trying to take care of things around the house was probably starting to get to him, that's why he felt so run down.

"You okay Darry?" Soda asked with fake concern.

"Can you guys finish putting things away? I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down."

"Sure thing, Darry." Pony responded while putting away leftovers into the fridge.

"And if mom and dad call, come get me."

"We will."

Once he heard Darry's door close upstairs, Soda finished cleaning off the plates and put the rag down.

"Well, Pony. Let's get ready for the party."

"Darry's not gonna let us have a party here Soda, so just forget about it."

Sodapop chuckled to himself.

"Pony, for the next couple of hours, Darry isn't gonna be able to stop himself from drooling."

His little brother looked at him strangely and Soda revealed what he did.

"I dissolved a couple of allergy tablets in his drink."

Allergy tablets? Ponyboy had taken them before and one of the side effects from taking them was drowsiness.

"How many did you give him?"

"Three or four."

"How could you do that?"

"Relax, Pony. It's not gonna kill him. Like you said, Darry wouldn't have yet us have a party here, so I had to think of something."

"I'm telling Darry!"

"Oh really?"

Before Ponyboy could move, Soda jumped on him and pulled him to the ground.

"I won't tell him! I won't tell him!" Pony yelled, knowing what was coming.

Soda scowled at him playfully and poked him in the stomach.

"You sure?"

"I promise."

"Alright."

Soda got up and helped his brother back to his feet.

"Let's get ready for our guests."

* * *

By six thirty, the party at the Curtis house was in more or less full swing. A night with cigarettes, beer, and junk food. Catcalling, cheering, laughing, and having fun. Drinks filled the table, and the place was already a mess as cups lay overturned on countertops, liquid seeping from beneath them leaving a sticky mess as they dried.

The boys had also brought their girls over, so Sandy, Evie, Kathy, and Karen were sitting on the couches in the living room talking as Elvis music blared softly out of the speakers, careful not to make it to loud, to not wake a sleeping older brother upstairs.

Meanwhile, a game of poker had been started at the table which had been pulled out of the kitchen.

"Steve! Come dance with me." Came Evie's voice.

Steve looked over at her for a second before shaking his head.

"I don't dance, and plus I'm on a hot streak," Steve stated gleefully as he laid out his cards, winning the fifth hand in a row.

He reached for the chips, and money in the middle and drew them close to him. Johnny was the only one who wasn't playing, because he didn't know how, so he just sat and watched.

"So, care for another game Dally?" Steve asked with a grin, Dally had lost the most money and was in a foul mood. He turned his head and glared at the other boy.

"Suck my di-"

Ponyboy kicked Dally in the shin to keep him from finishing that sentence, but Dally kicked him back, harder.

"Ow! You bastard!"

"Cry me a river, Pony."

"Children," Two-Bit spoke up. "Do I have to send you to bed without supper?"

Dally responded by flicking cigarette ashes at Two-Bit, causing him to let out a very un-manly like squeak, causing Johnny to laugh. Ponyboy however looked back at the phone, before looking at Soda.

"I wonder why mom and dad haven't called yet."

"Don't worry Pony, they'll call soon. Don't start obsessing over it like Darry." Soda said.

"Yeah, kiddo. It's their anniversary, the whole point of going away for the weekend is to get away from you." Dally laughed.

Another game started as Steve shuffled the cards and dealt them out. The other boys at the table picked up their cards and waited for someone to make the first move.

Sodapop looked at the other levelly before speaking.

"I'm in," he said, adding his money to the table.

"In," Steve also added money.

Ponyboy didn't even look up from his cards and added his money.

"I'm in." Two-Bit said.

The sound of money hitting the table was music to everyone's ears. Dally was the only one who wasn't in yet. After a heavy pause, and glaring at the others, he grunted, "In," and added his money to the pile.

"I raise another twenty," Steve announced, pushing another bill into the pile.

Scowling, Two-Bit answered,

"Too much for me. I fold." He got up and joined his girlfriend on the couch.

"Me too," Pony said and left the table as well.

Dally was back to smirking however, and it was as bad as ever, maybe even worse as he tried some trash talk to boot.

"Must be a pretty good hand Randle. Of course, if things keep up at this rate, I wonder if even you will be able to keep up. I'll match, and just to see you sweat, I'll raise you another twenty!"

"I fold," Soda said.

But Steve merely nodded his head and matched the raise.

"Call."

Dally burst out laughing and crowed,

"Read'em and weep Randle! Pair of Kings, all Hearts and Diamonds!"

Steve looked down at the cards in shock as Dally pulled the money over towards him. He slammed his fist down on the table in anger before getting up and walking out into the kitchen, out into the backyard for some air.

"So much for a hot streak," Evie muttered as Karen smiled.

After they got done with poker, Soda, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit came into the living room to sit with the girls. After a few minutes of talking, Two-Bit chased Kathy around the house until he cornered her against the wall and kissed her. Dally rolled his eyes and looked at Johnny.

"Isn't that a pretty sight?"

Two-Bit turned his head and looked back at his friend.

"Where's your girlfriend at Dally?" Two-Bit asked.

"Your mom couldn't make it. She's to sore from last night."

After that comment, Two-Bit launched himself at Dally and they wrestled to the floor. The two rolled around on the ground, knocking over the small table which held the phone and lamp on the floor.

The others jumped up and even Steve came back inside to see what was going on. The rest of the gang was able to separate the two of them before they suddenly heard a loud thump from upstairs.

"What was that?" Sandy said as the others looked at each other, but Soda froze.

"No, it can't be," he said to himself.

He looked over at Ponyboy and knew by the look on his face that he was thinking the same thing.

"Darry's waking up!"


	47. Tragedy

After hearing the noise from upstairs, Sodapop and Ponyboy quickly ran around the house trying their best to clean up the house before their older brother came down the steps.

"Come on people, party's over! Time to leave!" Soda yelled as he began shoveling plastic cups and other garbage under the cushions of the couch.

"Why the hell did you throw a party with Darry home?" Two-Bit asked as he picked up the case of beer he brought and headed to the door with Kathy and Karen.

Soda ignored him and kept cleaning up, still not believing that Darry was awake already. It had only been three and a half hours since dinner, Soda thought the pills he dissolved in Darry's drink would be enough to keep him down until tomorrow morning.

Dally looked up at the ceiling as he heard more stumbling around.

"What is he drunk?"

Pony shook his head as he cleaned up the spilt drinks with napkins.

"It's a long story, see you guys later," he said as Dally and Johnny left the house. When everyone was gone the two brothers kept rushing around the house cleaning until they heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys," Darry said as he came into view. "Sorry I've been asleep for so long, I only meant to lay down for a couple of minutes."

"It's okay Darry," Pony said.

As Darry walked into the living room, the smell of smoke assaulted his nostrils.

"Where you guys smoking inside?"

"Yeah, so what?" Soda responded.

"You could have set the fire alarm off!"

"Well, we didn't."

"Come on guys, you know better than that," Darry sighed. "Did mom and dad call when I was asleep."

"I didn't hear the phone ring."

Darry then noticed the small table by the corner of the couch knocked over and the phone lying on the floor, off the hook.

"Well, no wonder." Darry snapped and walked over and picked it up. "What the hell was going on around here?"

"Nothing, it was just…Pony and I were messin' around."

"Great, so by now mom and dad have called but didn't get through, so they're probably worried about us."

Soda stared at the floor, now feeling a little guilty about the whole thing. Suddenly bright flashing lights illuminating in the curtains caught the attention of all three of them. Darry walked over to the window and pulled the curtain open slightly to see what was outside.

"Damn it, guys. The cops are here!"

"What? We weren't making that much noise." Soda said in disbelief. He looked over at Ponyboy and saw he had a look of fear on his face. Now they were really screwed. Darry shook his head as a knock came from the front door.

"Can I help you?" Darry asked the police officer standing at the door. The cop looked down at the small notebook in his hand before looking back at Darry.

"Is this the home of Linda and Darryl Curtis Senior?"

"Yes sir, they're my parents. What can I do for you?"

The officer cleared his throat before giving the young man in front of him a look of complete sympathy.

"I'm sorry to inform you son, but they've been in a car accident."

After he said that, Darry clenched his fist around the door handle so hard his knuckles turned white. With his mouth slightly opened he turned his head to look at his brothers. Pony stood motionless, jaw firm but his grey eyes were wide as the color drained from his cheeks. Standing next to him, Soda looked horrified, his lips parted and he shook his head, almost like a child who hadn't gotten his way.

"Are…are they alright?" Darry managed to ask in a raspy voice.

"I'm afraid I don't have all the details on their condition. They've been taken to Hillcrest Medical Center. If you'd like, I will give you an escort there."

"Uh…sure. Let me get my keys."

The drive to the hospital was in silence. The three of them didn't speak a word, all of them deeply caught up in thought, Darry trying the best he could to keep it together and not drive off the road. After about fifteen minutes of driving, the cop car pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Darry followed.

"We're here," Darry mumbled, turning the car off and getting out.

Sodapop and Ponyboy's hands were shaking as they immediately went to their brother's side as they walked up to the hospital together and the police officer led them in.

It was such an emotionless, unfriendly hospital. The walls were white, trimmed with metal. The ceiling was low, and slowly falling apart. And the only lights on were from the nurses stations on every floor, and a few lamps, that were set on side tables outside of patients rooms, were lit. It was a very lonely, dark place. Darry looked from room to room as he and his brothers kept following the officer in front of them as he led them down the long, silent hall.

"Is this Linda Curtis's room?" The officer asked one of the nurses in front of room 224. She nodded and Soda and Pony quickly ran around him and into the room.

"Mom!" Soda shouted after he saw her and ran next to her bed. Ponyboy was right behind him and tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"What…what happened? Are you okay?" Soda asked in a soft voice.

"It's okay, I'm fine, everything's okay," Linda whispered, trying to assure her son's.

Darry slowly walked into the room, and just the sight of his mother made him want to burst into tears just like Pony. Her left arm was in a sling and she had a couple of cuts on her face, her nose also looked like it was broken.

Before he had a chance to say anything, there was a tapping on the door. He turned around and saw a man in a white coat standing there.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Walter, and I will be the Linda's doctor for the rest of her stay. Now the x-rays of Linda showed, thankfully, no broken bones. But her left arm is sprained and will have to remain in a sling."

"Doctor, what about my dad? Darryl Curtis, where is he?" Darry interrupted.

"They didn't tell you?" Dr. Walter asked, frowning.

"Tell me…tell me what?"

"Come with me please," he said, seeing that Darry was the oldest one and that the younger kids weren't about to pulled away from the room. When they walked out into the hallway, he turned back to Darry.

"I'm afraid your father suffered a head injury in the accident. He's in a coma right now. I'm not sure if he'll wake up."

After he said that, Darry stared at the floor, slowly shaking his head.

"No…" he whispered. When the doctor went to put a comforting hand on Darry's shoulder, Dr. Walter was surprised when he recoiled from his touch.

"Just leave me alone, please." Darry said, his voice cracking. The doctor nodded and walked away from him. He started breathing more heavily and looked back to the room his mom was in and wondered if she knew.

He walked away from the room and went down the hall. He didn't want his mom or little brothers to see his tears, he was suppose to be strong in front of them. When Darry reached the end of the hall, he slumped down against the wall and slowly slid down it.

There was nothing but silence. No one was around. It was safe to break down.

Darry quietly began sobbing, hands covering his face, hiding him from the world.


	48. Yesterday

The sky was cold and grey the following morning, it looked like it was about to rain at any moment. Inside the Curtis house, Darry was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling, his mind still on his parent's car accident.

He found out that the driver that hit his parent's car had been drinking and ran the red light, and had been killed on impact. Despite the anger he felt towards him, Darry's heart went out to the man's family as they dealt with their loss, and woke into this new day with one less loved one in their lives.

Fortunately, his parents had survived the collision, his mom was a little banged up but she would be able to leave the hospital in another day or two. His dad…

Well, his dad was alive, but in a coma. A type of sleep that a person couldn't be awakened from, and failed to respond normally to pain or light, or sound. A sleep that he may never awake from.

_"Stop thinking that way. He'll be fine!"_

Darry looked over, trying to make out the numbers on the clock all the way across the room but not even squinting made the large numbers appear to be anything but a fuzzy red blur. He sighed and threw the covers off himself, finally deciding to get up.

He made his way down the stairs and was surprised when he smelled the aroma of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. Darry walked in and saw Ponyboy and Sodapop cooking breakfast. Usually, they were always the ones to wake up last, but they probably didn't get much sleep last night either. The three of them had stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over.

They were all silent as they took their plates and sat down at the table and began eating. After a few minutes, Sodapop finally spoke up.

"So…do you think dad will wake up today?" He asked.

Darry sighed as he stared at his plate. His brothers had found out about their dad's condition from the doctor last night as well. He looked up and saw the two of them staring at him like two kids looking at their parent, waiting for an answer.

For all these years, Darry had always been the strong one, the older brother. But the truth was, he was only a kid too. Darry was only two years older than Sodapop, and four years older than Ponyboy. And was just as scared as they were, maybe more so. He always felt that the two of them were closer with each other than with him, but he felt that he was closer to his parents than they were.

"Soda, comas are unpredictable. He could be like that for three weeks…three months…three years." Darry answered.

After he said that, Ponyboy and Sodapop looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

Three years without seeing their dad?

"Listen, I'm not very hungry," Darry said while pushing the plate away. "Just leave the dishes, I'll do them when I get back."

"Where you going?" Pony asked.

"I just need to go do something."

After he said that, he walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat out of the hall closet before stepping outside, taking a much needed deep breath of fresh air as he walked down the driveway and towards the mail box, opening it up and seeing only one envelope in there.

He looked it out and saw that it was addressed to him. Darry opened it up while walking back to his truck, taking out the letter inside and began reading.

_Dear Mr. Curtis;_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into __Oklahoma __State __University__. Please call us (1-866-5434) and confirm your admission, so we will be absolutely sure that you will be attending our school in the fall. We hope to hear from you soon._

Darry smiled a little as he reread the letter, the first bit of good news he had gotten in a little while. He had made it. All those years of hard work, studying for test, perfect attendance, it had all paid off. But he just couldn't enjoy it like he should.

He couldn't show the letter to the person he owed it all to, the person that had encouraged him through all these years, and was always there whenever he got frustrated. His dad wasn't here to show it to, and to shake his hand, telling him how proud he was.

It just wasn't fair.

After placing the letter in his pocket, Darry got into his truck and drove down to "Joe's Bar" hoping that his boss was there to speak to. He parked and threw open the doors to see Mark behind the bar.

"Darry!" Mark said when he saw him. He came around the bar. "I read in the paper that your parents got into a car accident, are they alright?"

"Is Joe here?" Darry asked, ignoring the question.

"He's in the back, listen if you want me to cover your shift I'll do it."

"That's nice of you Mark, but I actually wanted to see if I could get more work."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because my dad's in a fucking coma, okay," he snapped. "And someone's gotta go to work to make money, and it sure as hell-"

"A coma? That's so sad," came a voice from the corner table. Darry slowly turned around, and to his shock saw that it was Paul sitting there with a couple of his buddies, a newspaper in his hand and a sadistic smile on his face.

"Was he drinking? I can't blame him, because if I were to have a son as stupid as you, I would get into a car accident so that I would die too."

Paul and his friends began laughing after his comment, Mark looked shocked that anyone could say something so cruel, but all Darry could see was red.

Before he could stop himself, Darry ran towards Paul and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him out of his seat and to the floor. He quickly jumped on his back, wrapping his other arm around his throat and held him in a chokehold.

By this time his friends and even Mark had tried to pull Darry off him by he refused to let go. He tightened his hold as Paul fought for air and his face was turning bright red.

"Darry stop! You're gonna kill him!" Mark shouted.

But he didn't care. He wanted to make Paul feel every bit of pain that he was in. Finally, Paul's friends had given up trying to pull him off and started hitting Darry in hopes he would let go.

Darry at first ignored the hits he was receiving but after a minute, released Paul and jumped up and began fighting the rest of them.

He slammed his fist into a guy's face and he fell to the floor, his nose gushing blood. After he did that, Darry grabbed another guy and threw him so far, he landed on table. It broke, sending him to the floor in a blast of wooden shards.

With all of them down, Darry allowed himself to be pulled outside by Mark.

Mark held him against the wall as Darry breathed heavily, trying to calm down. The painful feelings he had inside him seemed to fade away for a moment when he was caught up in the raw adrenaline rush of fighting.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

Darry shoved Mark away from him.

"Of course I'm not okay!"

Darry shook his head as he felt hot tears of anger come to his eyes. He walked over to his truck, got inside and slammed the door closed.

After he stared the truck up, he put his foot on the pedal and sped away from the bar.


	49. The Church of Greasers

It's amazing how sounds you don't notice during the day echo endlessly during the night. The drip from the IV, the heart monitor, even his breathing, all cut through the silence of the small room.

Darry was sitting in a chair next to his father's bed in the hospital, reading a magazine. He had bad moments in his life before, but nothing had been as bad as this. It had now been three and a half weeks that his dad had been in a coma, which was not a good sign.

After he got done with the magazine, Darry placed it down and took the letter he had received which told him he had been accepted into college out his pocket and read it again. After he got finished he could only shake his head.

How could he possibly think about going to college now? Just leave his family behind and go off like everything was fine. Leave his mom all alone to worry about money for bills and food and taking care of two boys alone while her husband was in the hospital.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall, resting his head. He began to think about the day his parents left to celebrate their anniversary and what his dad had told him before they left.

_"You're the man of the house. Take care of things for me."_

_Darry smiled as his dad stuck out his hand. _

_"I will," he promised as he shook his dad's hand._

Darry took a deep breath before he got up out his chair and looked down at his father, eyes closed, looking like he was sleeping peacefully.

"You taught me everything I know. I promise…I'll take care of them."

As Darry finished up visiting with his dad, back at the Curtis house Sodapop was waking up in his room. He rolled over and glanced over at his brother lying in the bed next to his and grinned.

"Ponyboy, Pony wake up!"

Ponyboy groaned and rolled over, glaring at his brother.

"Leave me alone."

Soda chuckled.

"Pony, you need to get up."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

He opened his eyes and saw Soda grinning at him. A grin that told him he was up to something.

"It's Sunday, go back to sleep," Pony responded while rolling back over and burying his face into his pillow. After he did that Soda got out of his bed, grabbing his pillow and walked over to Pony's bed.

"Last chance, Pony."

Silence.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

WHAM!

Pony jumped and rolled over, falling out his bed. He got up and rubbed the spot on his head where he'd just been whacked with the pillow.

"Soda!"

"I warned you buddy," Soda grinned.

Ponyboy didn't answer, instead grabbed his pillow and nailed Soda in the head with it.

"Ouch! Now you're gonna get it!"

Soda ran at his brother with the pillow but Ponyboy tripped him and began beating him with his pillow.

"That's cheating, Pony!" Soda exclaimed as he tried to shield himself from the assault.

"No it's not." Pony grinned maliciously. "There are no rules in pillow fights. And besides," he added as he whacked Soda in the shoulder, "You never play by the rules anyway."

"I do so!" Soda retorted, aiming a blow at Ponyboy stomach.

Before long, the pillow fight became an all out war and feathers were lying everywhere. That's when finally their mother walked in.

"Sodapop! Ponyboy! What in the world is going on in here?!"

The two of them looked at each other before looking back at her and Soda answered.

"Um…pillow fight."

Linda shook her head.

"Just get this mess cleaned up."

Pony and Soda glanced around the room at the feathers and began cracking up as their mom left.

Linda walked back to her room, hearing Pony and Soda laughing. She couldn't help but smile too as she took out a comb and started brushing her hair. At least the two of them had gone back to acting like they use to.

She wished she could say the same thing about her oldest son. Ever since the accident Darry was quiet, more withdrawn. Going to school and work, that's all he did now. He never hung out with his friends or his girlfriend anymore. Linda was really starting to worry about him.

Meanwhile after Sodapop and Ponyboy got done cleaning up their room, they left the house and met up with Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, and Karen in the park. It was a nice spring Sunday morning. The sun was shining brightly and they were all trying to decide what to do for the day.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Soda asked.

"Movies?" Johnny suggested.

"Na, how about football?" Two-Bit said.

The rest of them looked at each other and before anyone said yes or no, Ponyboy came up with a different idea.

"You guys want to go to church today?"

Steve looked at Ponyboy like he was crazy.

"Church?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you want to do that Pony?" Soda asked. Their family hadn't been to church in years. "Church is boring, there's nothing to do."

"I was just thinking…it might be a nice thing to do. You know…for dad."

They were all silent after that. The whole gang knew of the condition of Mr. Curtis, and they all understood why Pony wanted to go. Karen was the first to speak up.

"I'll go with you Pony," she said.

"We'll all go." Soda said and the rest of them nodded. "We can play football anytime."

"Anyone seen Dally?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, he's sleeping off a hangover on my couch," Two-Bit responded as they all headed to Steve's place for his car. "And I seriously doubt he would go with us anyway."

As the gang continued walking, Darry arrived back home to change for work. For several weeks he had now been working full time on weekends at his job and barely had time for anything else. Just as he walked in the door, his mom was coming down the stairs, no doubt heading off to work herself.

"Oh, Darry," Linda said when she saw him. "Rebecca called last night, she wanted to know if you were going to the prom next Sunday."

"No, I have to work that night."

Linda sighed.

"Darry, I really need to talk to you."

"Quick, I need to head off to work too."

"I know the last few weeks have been hard for you. You've been working an awful lot..."

"I'm just trying to help out you out with money," Darry explained. "Dad would have expecting nothing less of me."

"And I really appreciate it, but I think you might be pushing yourself to hard."

"I have been pushing myself too hard," he agreed.

"So why don't you just take that night off? If you don't go, you'll regret it. And I guarantee you, things might not be the same between you and Rebecca."

Darry sighed.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Good," Linda smiled. "I see you later," she said and headed out the door.

Just after Linda and Darry went off to work, the gang had arrived at the church and when they walked inside they saw that the sermon had already started. Most of the people there were dressed nicely and were intently listening to the priest. The six of them slid into the pew that was the farthest back, because Ponyboy knew their clothes weren't as nice as everyone else, but nobody seemed to mind or even notice they were there.

"And please take a moment to pray for whatever else you'd like to ask of our heavenly father." The priest said.

"I want new shoes," Two-Bit whispered to himself and Steve glanced at him.

"Shut up you idiot," he snapped and smacked him on the head.

Two-Bit hoped up and began chasing Steve around the pew. Pony sighed as the priest ignored them and continued on. Soon, Two-Bit gave him trying to catch Steve and began ripping out pieces of paper from the hymn book and threw them at Steve.

Not only that, Sodapop seemed to be getting bored quickly and began humming to himself. He started getting louder, and Johnny and Karen glanced at each other while Pony felt his ears starting to turn red.

"Soda, stop humming," he snapped as the people in front of them seemed like they were getting annoyed and turned around to glare at them. Ponyboy didn't blame them.

BANG!

Everyone in the church turned around after the loud bang to see Two-Bit trying to hold in laughter as he dropped the hymn book. By this time, Ponyboy felt his whole face burning as he sunk lower into the pew, and Johnny and Karen soon did the same.

Two-Bit grinned when he realized everyone was staring at him. Instead of being embarrassed, he simply waved at them.

"Hi everybody."

Soda busted out laughing after he said that while the other people shook their heads in irritation. Ponyboy was one of them, vowing never to bring up the idea of church to the gang ever again.


	50. Finale

The school year was winding down and Darry's final football game of the year was today and Linda knew she and the boys were running late. Ever since she recovered from the car accident Linda began working overtime at her job and it was beginning to take its toll on her. She was running around the house trying to get ready while Sodapop and Ponyboy waited by the door.

"Mom, we're gonna be late," Soda said.

"I know Soda. Why don't you and Ponyboy go wait in the car, I'll be out in a few seconds." Linda responded.

They walked out the door just as Linda found her keys. She took her coat out of the hall closet just as the front door then opened again and she turned, nearly running into someone.

"Oh, Dally." She sighed when she realized it was him.

"Were you off to so fast?" Dally grinned.

"We're going to Darry's football game. Want to come with us?"

"No thanks."

"Was there something you wanted?"

"No, I just wanted to give you this." Dally then took an envelope out of his jacket's pocket and handed it to her. Linda took it from him and opened it up. Looking inside, her eyes widened in shock as she saw a stack of twenty dollar bills. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal it." Dally smirked, as if reading her mind.

"What is this?" Linda asked.

"I know you've been worrying about money because of Mr. Curtis's condition…so I figured I owed you some rent money from all the times you let me stay over."

"Dally…I can't accept this."

"Yes you can."

Linda smiled at him before leaning up and giving Dally a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Dally had to stop himself from smiling like an idiot.

"Don't mention it."

As the Curtis's left the house, Will Rogers high school's field was packed with students and other people in the bleachers, rooting for their teams.

"Come on people, put your helmets on!" Coach Johnson for Rogers team yelled. Everyone on the team obeyed and ran out onto the field in their blue and gold football uniforms as the crowd roared and cheered as they ran. Then the opposing team, East Central High School ran out to their position on the field, dressed in their red, black, and white uniforms.

It was going to be a tough game, but at least they would have the home field advantage, Darry thought as he lined up with his team.

The referee appeared and flipped the coin. Will Rogers won the coin toss, so their team would be receiving. The team captain, John Bordan got ready to catch. The kicker on the opposing team ran and kicked the ball all the way down the field to John. He caught it and ran down the field, being able to dodge several players before finally being tackled. He ran twenty two yards.

The two teams got ready.

"Ready, set, hike!" John yelled.

The ball was hiked expertly and Darry caught it as the two teams collided. They were able to block East Central's team long enough to let Darry around with the ball. He was running, as fast as he possibly could as he heard the sound of pounding footsteps behind him. Finally, he made it to the end zone and scored a touchdown for his team.

The crowd went wild as several players on Will Rogers gave Darry playful headbutts on his helmet as it was now time for them to kick to the other team.

While they got ready to kick, Linda, Sodapop, and Ponyboy squeezed through the crowd going up the stairs and finally found seats that got a good visual of the field. As they sat down, Linda couldn't help but smile. Her husband and boys had always loved football, especially Darry, and she was proud to be here today, watching him at his very last football game in high school. She just wished her husband could be here to see it too.

"Crush em' Darry!" Soda yelled over the cheers of the crowd.

The two teams didn't waste anytime in continuing the game with one perfectly executed play after another. Both teams were able to score touchdowns and soon the third quarter of the football game was only a few short minutes of being over with the score nine to nine. Will Rogers currently had the ball and after a huddle, the team got into their positions.

"Ready, ready, ready, set, set, set, hike!" John roared.

He tossed the ball to Darry and when another player tried to tackle him, he spun and the player went right past him and crashed to the ground. Darry passed the ball to Bobby Richardson who ran eleven yards before he was tackled around the legs. Before he was taken to the ground, he passed the ball back to Darry who caught it and rocketed down to the end zone, putting his team in the lead.

The buzzer sounded and Darry relaxed, thinking the play was over. He didn't notice the linebacker still moving towards him.

Linda's eyes widened as it happened like it was in slow motion. The linebacker from the other team slammed solidly into Darry, like an eighteen-wheeler hitting a station wagon. Darry's helmet flew off at the force and he crashed to the ground with the other guy on top of him.

After the linebacker got off him, by sheer willpower Darry was able to force himself back up and tackled the linebacker to the ground and grabbed the facemask of the player's helmet, jerking it forward just to slam it against the ground. After that, he began slamming his fist into his chest. The referees were blowing their whistles and flags were flying, but Darry didn't pay any attention to them and continued wailing on the player underneath him.

Finally a couple of players from Will Rogers were able to drag Darry off and prevent him from doing any further damage.

Now, the crowd's earlier excitement had faded as they sat in a hushed manner. Linda was able to make her way down to the field as Darry came towards her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Come on, let's go."

"Don't you want to finish playing?"

"No, come on," he growled.

To say the ride home was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Sodapop and Ponyboy were both quiet in the backseat, and Darry refused to say a word. His mind was still on that idiot's cheap shot, and how it could have put him in a hospital bed right next to his dad. The last thing his family needed was another person hurt.

"You played wonderfully today," Linda finally said to him.

"Yeah, thanks," Darry muttered as his mom pulled the car into the driveway. He didn't care about the football game right now, he just wanted a nice nap.

Darry went upstairs and right to his room, closing the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the bed, rolling over and shutting his eyes. Luckily, the game had tired him out and it didn't take long until he was fast asleep.

* * *

_Darry jolted up in bed, letting out a scream before covering his mouth with his hand. He didn't want to wake up his mom and dad. The four year old sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. _

_He slipped off his bed and quietly opened his door, walking down the stairs. He was about to walk past the living room when a voice startled him._

_"What are you doing up?" _

_Darry jumped when he heard the voice and saw his dad sitting on his recliner. He wondered why he was just sitting their in the dark but didn't ask. Darryl Sr. got up and walked over to his son._

_"Can't sleep?" He asked in his quiet and pleasant tone._

_The little boy shook his head. He couldn't lie to his dad. Every time he tried, he seemed to see right through it. Darry asked his mom once why that was, and she told Darry that he acted exactly like how his father acted._

_"Want something to drink?" _

_The little boy nodded and his dad walked with him to the kitchen, moved over to the refrigerator, taking out a carton of milk. Pouring two glasses, he set them on the table as Darry climbed into the chair with his booster seat in it._

_A long silence passed between them as Darry gulped down his milk. Finally he set the glass down and looked over at his dad, fidgeting slightly. After a bit, he finally managed a timid voice._

_"Dad...?" _

_"Yes, junior?"_

_"Are you going to die?"_

_Darryl Sr. looked at his son strangely._

_"I am going to die?"_

_His son nodded._

_"Why do you ask that?"_

_"I…I had a nightmare," Darry said._

_"Oh, hey, come here," his dad responded while pulling his son off the chair and into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Someday I will junior, but not for a long time. You don't have to worry about that."_

_"How do you know?" Darry asked while hugging him tighter. He didn't want to lose his dad._

_Darryl looked down at the floor for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say next. He finally said;_

_"I just do."_

"Darry!"

Darry groaned when he heard someone shout his name and quickly recognized it was Ponyboy.

"Pony, tell mom I'm not hungry," he said while burying his head under his pillow. Pony then started shaking him rapidly.

"Darry come on, the hospital called! They said dad's awake!"

Darry quickly shot out of bed after he heard his brother say that. He stood looking at Ponyboy with his mouth wide open.

"Are you serious?" He finally managed to ask.

"Yes! Come on!"

Darry bolted down the stairs with Pony, tripping several times. The ran out the door with Soda and their mom and to the car.

Back at the hospital, Darryl Sr. was staring up at the ceiling, still feeling woozy when the door opened and in came his family. Linda practically ran over to Darryl and gave him a hug but still mindful of the injuries from the crash.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy you're awake." Linda smiled when she pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"What happen to me? I don't remember much."

"You were in a car accident. A car ran a red light and crashed into the right side of our car. You suffered some head injuries and your left arm is broken. For the last three weeks you have been in a coma." She paused letting the information sink in.

After they kissed, Ponyboy and Sodapop came up to hug their dad as Darry stood back, watching the scene before him with a smile. He had been so worried about everything over the past few weeks. Now he could see that it was going to be okay.

"Hi Dad," Darry finally said as his brothers left their dad's side.

"Hey, junior." He smiled, using his old nickname for Darry.

He walked closed and put his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"I guess I never told you…but I love you dad. I love you so much." He said as tears came to his eyes.

Darryl Sr. smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

"You're the best man I know."

* * *

One week later, Darry sat wearing the gown, cap, and clothes under the gown that made this day hot. It had finally arrived though, the day he had been waiting for.

He couldn't help but fidget, he was used to doing something, anything, and now all he was doing was sitting and waiting. Darry knew his family was here, just as nervous and excited as he was. His father had to be in a wheelchair, but he was here.

"When I call your name, please step forward to receive your diploma." Said the principal.

Finally, they called the rows up, and Darry waited, knowing he was one of the first up since his last name was so close up on the alphabetical list. Finally, his row was called and Darry walked toward the stage, strangely calm on the outside, on the inside was a different story. His stomach felt like it was doing flip flops.

He heard, "Darrell Curtis." He crossed the stage, waving at his family before he exited, diploma in hand.

Darryl Sr., Linda, Sodapop, and Ponyboy all sat with smiles on their faces and clapped as Darry walked off the stage.

They kept watching as row after row was called until they heard the name;

"Keith Mathews."

Karen who was sitting with her mom smiled as her brother walked on the stage. Both of them watching Two-Bit graduate, they couldn't believe that he had done it, Two-Bit couldn't believe it either.

Ponyboy smiled as he watched his buddy walk off the stage with his diploma.

He knew this year had been a long, wild ride, with good times and bad times. But he knew as long as they were together everything would be okay. His brothers, Two-Bit, Karen, Steve, Dally, Johnny; they were all one big family. And families could get through anything.

The End.

* * *

_Authors note-Thanks for reading, I might write a sequel, but if I do it won't be for a few months. This is my eighth Outsiders story and I'm a little burned out to be honest, and also low on ideas, so I'm taking a break._

_Special thanks to; _

_A. Gray 2008, Aeris5256, Alixer Of Life, Annanova, bigguy2003, BlindedxxFalcon, bornforhorses, BroadwayBabexx4, canadaa. bby , DallysGirl4ever, DetacheAngel777, DJDanger1, Donatello8696, Dylan'sSis101, EslipsedWolf, EternalBookworm823, footprints93, Gamemaster77, goldengreaser, Harrypotterfanaticgirl, Hollster09, iDreamWords, ilicsm, kcllxoxo, kisabestfriendforever, Lana1996, lbmontana, likealovestoryxx, madamadadanechibisuke, Maddie-Cakes, mentos93, Midnight Lullabye, MihealandMail4ever, Mkitkat, ms. nick jonas, MusicismyLife76, NegativeFan666, peace. luv. zebra, PonyboySlashLover, Remy's little gurl, RK13, Secret Storywriter, Simba11, SpencerCollins, sodapopwinchester, swimgurl159, theultimateoutsider, Writer4Lifef, x0allisongt0x, and xXShadowThornXx._


End file.
